


Creeps

by Precious_Lullaby



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 41,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precious_Lullaby/pseuds/Precious_Lullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, you might think I'm crazy, but let me say, they're real. Those monsters you see in your dreams, the things that go bump in the night, those creepypastas you read. Ever get that feeling that you're being watched? Or whenever you turn off the lights, you rush to your bedroom because you're afraid something might snatch you? That’s them. They're all real. How? Oh believe me, they are as real as people are. I never believed them. I never believed the stories. Not ever. I thought it was all just some stupid joke or story just to get kids scared. But that was before my life changed in one swift move. Everything went wrong, and I've seen them. Not all of them, but most of them. Don't believe me? Oh, you will pretty soon…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first story, so please do not judge harshly if it doesn't turn out great. Thanks!

I sighed and sat back in my seat, running a hand through my hair. "You sure you saw what you saw?" I asked my friend, taking a sip from my glass of water. She nodded, looking up from her iced coffee.

"Ron, I know what I saw," she told me, pushing her black hair out of her face. "It was _him._ He's real, and he's after me." I stared at her, not sure if I should believe her. She sighed. "You don't believe me, do you?"

I shrugged. "How can I?" I asked her. "I can't tell if you're lying or if you're telling the truth." She gave me a look of despair. I sighed, knowing very well what she was going to do.

"Ron," she said. I groaned, shaking my head. "Dude, you _have_ to believe me! He was there! He was attacking me, I defended myself and now he's after me!" I sighed.

"Look Amy, I'm gonna go, ok?" I said. Her jaw dropped. "Amy, I don't have time for this. I really don't." I grabbed my phone and turned it on. It was six thirty. "Dude, I have to go, alright? My mom'll be home in half an hour and you already know how she gets when I'm not there." She sighed and nodded. I grabbed my backpack and walked out of the restaurant. I shook my head, slinging the backpack onto my back. "I swear. She has the nerve..."

Amy has been my friend for as long as I can remember. Yet, she loves annoying and scaring me by telling me these "creepypastas". Some friend. Honestly though, the stories _are_ pretty creepy. I wonder where she gets them from. _I swear, they're creepy as all hell,_  I thought.

I started walking home. "I'm lucky I don't live as far away as she does," I told myself. I noticed a dirt path leading from the sidewalk towards the woods. "What the-" There was thunder rumbling in the distance. I looked up towards the sky. I could see some storm clouds heading our way. "Shit. I'm not that close to my house, and it's gonna rain. What makes it worse is that I'm near the woods." I sighed. "I guess I'm just gonna have to take a shortcut." I walked onto the dirt path.

"I guess I'm lucky I brought a sweater," I said, placing the hoodie on. I looked around, remembering the thing she had told me about how Slender Man stalks his victims.

"He's not real though," I told myself. "They're not real. They're all just stories." I turned around, and I could've sworn I heard the slightest scuttling behind me. I started walking faster.

"They're not real," I repeated. "They're not real. She just tells you those stories just to get you scared." Thunder rumbled again. "Shit."

I started running. It was getting dark. _Fast_. "Hurry up. Run faster," I told myself. I ran past endless amounts of trees until my legs throbbed so much, it felt like they were going to fall off. I leaned against a tree, trying to catch my breath.

I looked around and I don't know why. There was just some urge to do so. I didn't see anything suspicious. I took my hand off of the tree and felt something wrap around my arm. I froze and slowly turned to see what was on my arm. It was my backpack strap. I laughed, unraveling it.

"Gosh, I was scared for nothing," I said.

"Not entirely nothing," someone whispered in my ear. The voice sounded soothing, but sent chills down my spine. I jumped, turning around. No one was there.

"Ok, I've had enough of this shit," I said, running again. I ran continuously, but the trail just didn't seem to end. At the same time, it seemed like time had stopped. I could no longer hear the thundering of the storm and I couldn't see much. It seemed as the trail was glowing though, considering I could still see it. I looked around frantically and I could've sworn I saw something move in the trees.

After what seemed like forever, I reached the end of the trail. I could actually see the rain pouring down onto the earth and boy was it coming down _hard_. I walked out of the woods and onto the sidewalk. I immediately felt the rain pound against my head. It felt similar to hail, which hurt like hell. Luckily, I wasn't far from home, just a couple of blocks away. So, I ran and made it home within ten minutes. I stepped into the house and I felt all of the water slide off of my clothes and splash onto the floor. I gently threw off my backpack, which fell to the floor with a _slap,_ walked into my room, and changed into some nice, dry pair of clothes. I then flopped onto my bed, closing my eyes.

"Damn, what the hell," I said. "Why did it take me _so long_ to get here?" I rolled onto my back, staring at the ceiling, and listened as my clock ticked. "Funny how time is a way we count down to our death." I sighed. "Life is so short. But then again, there's not much to do in life, now is there?"

I laid in bed for a few more minutes until I got restless and decided to walk around my house. I don't know why, but I have the habit of either walking around my house or staring into the fridge whenever I'm bored. I swear, I know every nook and cranny of this house. I could practically know where I was going even if I were blind. I picked up my backpack, which was drenched from the rain, and walked into the kitchen.

I set the backpack down onto kitchen table, which made a _slap_ sound, and took all of the contents out of it. My notebook was soggy, as were all my pencils and pens. I took out my computer, which surprisingly wasn't wet at all. _Thank god,_ I thought as I set my backpack into the dryer that was in the garage. I walked back into the kitchen, sat down, and opened my computer. My phone started buzzing. I picked it up. Some unknown number was calling me. I rolled my eyes. "Probably Amy," I said. Amy had the annoying habit of somehow finding some new phone, hacking it, and calling me from it. Why she does that constantly is a mystery to me. I groaned as I answered the call. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Ron," a voice said. It wasn't Amy's, but Amy always pulled this stunt on me. She'll pretend to be one of those creepypasta characters just to scare me. I took note of how raspy it was. Not that I cared though, since I knew it was Amy.

"Hello Amy," I said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, this isn't Amy," the voice said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh really?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "Then who is this?"

"Oh, you know me," it said. "You know me pretty well from the sound of it actually..."

"Come on Amy," I said. "Just drop the act. I know it's you." I heard some laughter on the other side of the line.

"Alright Ron," it said. "I'll leave you alone now. But just remember me. Oh yeah, and remember this...Go to sleep!" The line went dead.

"What the hell?" I asked. "That's....new. She wouldn't just hang up without saying a proper goodbye...." I set my phone down and logged on to my computer. I went onto my documents and scrolled through all of the stories I had created. I smiled.

"I will prove Amy wrong," I told myself. "I will prove them all wrong." I clicked onto one of my unfinished stories and began typing. "I think I can finish this by tomorrow. I just have a few more chapters till I finish the story. But wait...When does my mom come back home?"

I glanced over at the lower right side of my computer. The time read 7:03. "Ok, so I have about two more hours until she gets home," I said. I began typing, all while chuckling to myself.


	2. It's me

I heard the door open and shut gently. Footsteps, then a sigh. I continued typing, knowing who it was. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see my mom, purse in one hand and a coffee in the other. I stopped typing and turned to her. "Hi mom," I said. She smiled, setting her purse down onto the table.

"Hello Ron," she said, sitting down next to me. "How's my little baby doing, huh?" I sighed.

I didn't like it when she called me her little baby, even _if_ she was my mother. I mean, Amy had started calling me that ever since she had heard my mom say it. It annoyed the hell out of me, but I guess I was stuck with it now.

"I'm fine mom," I said. She ruffled my hair. I smiled. "How was your day?"

"Dreadful, like always," she said. I laughed. My mom hated her job, working at the store, but it paid an adequate income, so she stuck with it. "A customer had tried stealing a few things, another customer kept yelling at me to give her a refund even though there is a strict 'No refunds' policy, and another customer had brought in a crying baby into the store, causing some complaints about it. And then the rain ruined the mood too."

"I thought the rain always put you in a happy mood," I said, recalling a time when she had told me how much she had loved the rain.

"It does," she said. "But, that's only when I'm not outside, driving in traffic." She took a sip from her coffee. "So, what did Amy want to tell you?" I had forgotten I had told her about that.

"Oh, something about some event that she claims actually happened," I told her, shaking my head. "But, it's obvious that it didn't. It was probably just some nightmare." My mom laughed.

"Well Ron, you may never know," she said. I shrugged. Amy was lying, I _knew_ she was. You'll never find a time where she'll be telling you the truth if it involves anything to do with creepypasta. It's just lies with her.

We sat there for about half an hour. I listened as the rain came down, since my mom always got suspicious when I was on my computer. I think she thinks that I watch and/or type "naughty stuff". I don't though. On youtube, I watch the youtubers I adore, but she didn't know that. Other than youtube, I'm just typing up my ideas that I create in my head. I didn't hear any thunder this time, which sucked since I actually loved thunderstorms, but I still enjoy the rain. My mom got up and threw her cup away.

"Ok, I'm going to be in the garage, alright?" she said. I gave her a thumbs up. She walked into the garage. I wondered what she was doing, but I didn't want to question it. I went back to the computer and continued typing. _I could work on this all I want,_ I thought. _I have three entire weeks._

I suddenly heard the sound of something crash in the garage. I looked up and glanced at the door to the garage. I suddenly stood up and walked over to the door. I then placed my hand on it and felt a burning sensation on it. I yelped and immediately pulled it away. I ran to the sink and turned on the water. I placed my hand under it and bit my lip to prevent any further noise.

The garage door had swung open and I saw my mom walk out, smiling. And this wasn't a normal smile either. It was obviously faked, but I wasn't going to point it out.

"Ron, you should get to bed," she said. I stared at her. Her smile faltered a bit, but it remained. "Now." Her tone was more strict than it should've been. I nodded slowly, picking up my computer. "Make sure you don't come out until tomorrow, ok sweetie?" I nodded and walked into my bedroom, closing the door behind me. I suddenly heard a laugh. I would've felt better if the laugh hadn't been similar to that of a demon. No, I don't actually know what a demon laugh sounds like, but it definitely wasn't my mom's. I suddenly felt more heat and I ran to the window and opened it. I looked out and felt the light rain against my skin. It wasn't bad, now that it fell less.

I pulled my head back in and laid onto my bed, pulling the covers over my head. I tried to brush off what had happened by going on youtube. I began watching as many videos as I could, all while the heat grew. I knew it wasn't because of the computer, because it wasn't that hot. No, it was coming from outside. And by outside, I mean down from the garage, most likely. I was almost finished with a video when my eyes began to droop. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. _Heat makes me very sleepy,_ I remembered as I turned off the computer and threw the covers off. It was really dark. _Shit, what time is it?_ I set my computer onto my dresser and sighed. I stared at the clock that laid on my dresser. It read 1:04. _Well damn, it's late. I should really get some sleep._

I closed my eyes. Everything was quiet and the heat had suddenly faded away. But, right when I was drifting off, I heard what sounded like a soft chuckle. My eyes shot open. I sat up and looked around the room. I didn't see anything. At first. But then I focused on one of the corners of my room, and I saw a figure sitting there, not moving nor talking.

I got out of bed and turned on the light switch. I then turned around. My eyes widened. I stared at a....man, I think. He wore a white hoodie and some black slacks. He had white skin and long black hair that covered his eyes. But it didn't cover his smile. Oh god, his smile. He wasn't smiling. Oh no, he had a smile carved _right into his face._ He started laughing.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked. He slowly stood up.

"Oh, come on Ron," he said. "You know me. So does your friend." His voice made a chill run down my spine. He pulled out a knife. A feeling of dread washed over me. I started backing away towards the door. "Ron, don't waste any time now. They're all waiting for us."

"They? What do you mean _they_?" I asked him, voice quivering. He laughed.

"Oh Ron, you know exactly who _they_ are," he said, running his finger along the blade of the knife. "Now come on. We can't keep them waiting. But first I'm going to need you to...GO TO SLEEP!" He lunged at me, swinging his knife. I screamed and ran out of the room. I could hear his manic laughter behind me. "GO TO SLEEP RON!" I ran into the kitchen and searched for something to ward him off with.

I heard his footsteps stop abruptly. I found the largest knife we had and turned around, wielding it out in front of me. He simply smirked.

His hair wasn't covering his eyes anymore. His eyes were wide open. I suddenly remembered what Amy had told me. He had burned his eyelids off so that he could never stop looking at his face. I shuddered.

He ran towards me and swung the knife. I dodged his blow and tried running out of the kitchen, but he was too fast for me. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and dragged me back. He then covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shh..." he said. I bit his hand in an attempt to get him to pull away. He laughed. "That tickles." I squirmed in his grasp, but I knew there was no way I was going to break free. He suddenly drove the knife into my stomach. I wailed, but it came out as a muffled squeak. He slowly pulled out the knife, and then drove back in again, but this time a bit higher than last time.

He repeated the motion over and over again. By the time he let me go, I was already soaked in blood. I fell to the floor, trembling. He laughed. I looked at him. His wide crazed eyes stared back at me. I started coughing up blood. He kneeled down beside me.

"Go to sleep," he whispered, smiling. He grabbed my arms and dragged me out of the kitchen and back into my room. He set me down beside the window and stared at me. I only had a bit of consciousness left.

He took his blade out and showed it to me. It was covered in blood. My blood. I then realized my blood had been splattered all over him. "Go to sleep Ron," he whispered.

That was the last thing I heard and saw before passing out.


	3. Just a dream?

I woke up drenched in sweat. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I looked around. It was dark, but it wasn't pitch black. I glanced over at the clock on my dresser. The glowing numbers read 5:08. I let out a sigh of relief and laid back down. I then realized my computer was on my lap and my headphones were still on.

 _What the hell?!_ I thought, taking them off. _It was all a stupid dream?_ _God, but it felt so real._ I sighed, running a hand over my face. My pillow felt drenched. I sighed and flipped it over, hoping it would be cool for my hot face. Sadly, it was warm.

I sighed and sat up. I placed my computer onto my dresser and rubbed my eyes. I glanced over at my window. The curtains were billowing with the breeze. What? I don't remember leaving the window open.... _Oh wait...._ I let out a sigh and got up, walking over to the window. I moved the curtains away and was about to close the window when I felt the cool breeze blow against my burning skin. It felt so nice. I leaned out to feel the breeze better.

I stayed in that position for a while, not wanting to move. But, I heard the door to my mom's room open. I immediately ran back into bed and closed my eyes. I knew that if she found me, she would think that I had stayed up all night and make me go to sleep. And honestly, after that dream, I don't want to go to sleep.

My bedroom door swung open, causing the doorknob to slam into the wall. My mom gasped and walked over to me, making sure I was still asleep. I heard her let out a sigh of relief, then I felt her hand on my forehead. She gasped. I must've seemed really warm to her.

"Oh my poor baby," she whispered. I heard her walk out of the room and into the bathroom. There was a few rustling sounds, and then she walked back in. I felt something fuzzy being dragged across my skin. And, it wasn't the soft kind of fuzzy. More of the fuzziness of a towel. Once I felt it drape onto my neck, I opened my eyes. My mom gasped. I blinked and turned my head to see what was on my neck. It _was_ a towel. I grabbed it and began drying myself off. My mom laughed.

"It's hot," I muttered. She laughed again, this time sitting down beside me. She seemed calmer now than she was yesterday. "Um, good morning?"

"Good morning sweetheart," she said, smiling. I gave her a weak smile, since I was still kind of tired. She ran a hand through my hair and gasped. "Ron, you're completely soaked."

"I was having a nightmare," I told her, drying my hair. Her eyes widened and she nodded. When I was little, I constantly had nightmares about my father trying to kill me in different ways, so, my mom just assumes I still have those nightmares. Although, this nightmare wasn't that different if I think about it.

My mom sighed and kissed my forehead. "You ok?" she asked. I nodded. "Um, is it too early to make breakfast?" I glanced at my clock. It was 5:30.

"I can wait another hour," I told her. She nodded. "Although, I think I'm going to have to have my sheets washed. And my blanket. And my pillow. And my entire bed, if you could." We laughed. I suddenly remembered about the laugh I heard yesterday. _Was I just imagining that?_ I wasn't sure. I suddenly noticed my mom staring at me, so I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "I think I'm gonna go take a shower in a bit," I said. She nodded.

"Alright sweetie," she said. "I'm gonna get dressed, since I have to go to work today." I nodded. She got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. I immediately got up, leaning outside my window.

Luckily, the breeze was still blowing. I looked up towards the sky. It was covered in clouds. I smiled, liking the calmness of the street. That didn't last long though, since one of the neighbor's dogs began barking. I sighed and looked around to see who was walking by. But, there was no one.  _Strange_ , I thought. The dogs may be annoying and they bark constantly, but they don't bark for no reason. Someone _must_ be here. I looked around again, this time spotting the culprit. Although, I wish I hadn't.

The reason I didn't spot him before is because he blended in with the trees. Although, I could clearly see the recognizable pale face and suit he always wore. God, he was tall. Amy had told me he was taller than the average human and I guess she was right. He was about eight feet tall, if I measured correctly. And he stood there, watching me.

 _Slenderman_.

It sent a chill down my spine to see him standing there, motionless, even though that's what he's known for. It made no sense. _Hell, he's not even real though, right?_ Who was I kidding? He was standing right there in front of me. But, he seemed so well camouflaged, it was scary.

I backed away from the window. I was pretty tired, so it could've been just me hallucinating him. I closed the window and rubbed my eyes. I should probably take a shower now, just to wake myself up. I grabbed the towel and walked out of my room and into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and turned the light on. I looked into the mirror. My brown hair was messy and my skin was extremely pale, as expected. I yawned and looked into the mirror again. My eyes widened.

In the corner of the room was a little girl. She looked around eight years old. She had bright green eyes and long brown hair. She clutched a small brown teddy bear in her arms and she wore a pink dress. This isn't what threw me off though. What threw me off was the fact that she was covered in blood from head to toe. I looked behind me, but nothing was there. I looked back into the mirror, but she was gone. I blinked multiple times just to make sure that was real. I must be really tired. I rubbed my eyes and turned the water on. I then began stripping.

All I need is a long cold shower, I told myself. That'll wake me up. I scratched my head and felt the water. It was warm. I adjusted it slightly and got in. The second I got in, I felt the cold water hit my skin. It felt so nice. I smiled and stood there for a minute. But, then I heard a giggle. I looked around, but saw nothing.

I began showering and began rushing. I'll admit it, I was scared. I was probably just really tired, but I was afraid I could be wrong. I hoped I was just tired.


	4. Breakfast

I got out of the shower thirty minutes later and began drying myself in the bathroom, but then decided to just dry myself off in my room, since it was too stuffy in here now. I walked out of the restroom and headed to my room, when the aroma of coffee, bacon, and pancakes filled my nostrils. My stomach growled. I ran into my room and dried myself off. I quickly got dressed and rushed out of my room and down the hall. I found my mom in the kitchen, cooking. "Mom?" I asked. She turned around, smiling.

"Oh, good," she said. "You're already out. Sorry, but I couldn't wait, you know?" I nodded, rubbing the back of my head. She turned back to her bacon. I sat down at the kitchen table. My mom placed a plate of already made pancakes and bacon onto the table. "There's your breakfast Ron." I nodded. My pancakes were chocolate chip. Strange. She always made blueberry pancakes. Nothing else.

"You ok sweetie?" she asked me. I nodded. She smiled and ruffled my hair. She then went back to poking at the bacon. I got up and opened the fridge, grabbing the syrup and sitting back down in my seat. I grabbed the fork and began cutting my pancakes. My mom grabbed a plate from the cupboard. I started pouring syrup over my pancakes.

She placed her food onto the plate and poured herself a cup of coffee into one of her favorite mugs. I swear, she just loves her coffee. She has to have it every morning, otherwise she's grumpy as all hell. She sat across from me, taking a sip from the mug. I took another bite of my pancakes.

We ate our pancakes and bacon in silence. By now I could tell something was off. The room felt colder than it should have been, despite my mom cooking and her abnormal "power" to radiate warmth. We finished our meal and she opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by a phone call. She sighed, getting up and walking into her bedroom. My thoughts were drawn to what had happened in the past hour. I had that strange dream, I hallucinated Slenderman, and then I hallucinated that girl. It didn't make any sense, even if I was really tired.

I could hear my mom arguing about something with the person on the other line. I listened in.

"No, you cannot," I heard her say. "He's is _my_ child, do you understand me?" _Who is she talking to? And why is she talking about me?_ "No! I refuse Galoz!" _Galoz? Who the fuck is that?_  "You will never have my child, do you hear me?! Never!" My mom hung up and I immediately acted like I hadn't been listening into her conversation. She walked back into the room, smiling. "Want some orange juice?" she asked me. I nodded. She walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a white one, setting it down onto the table. She then walked over to the fridge, pulled out the carton of orange juice, and poured some into the mug. She slid the mug over to me. I flashed her a warm smile and took it into my hands.

She returned the orange juice to its place and sat back down. I took a sip from my drink. I felt the cold juice slide down my throat and continued wondering what the hell that phone call was about. "Ron," my mom said. I noticed a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yes mom?" I asked. She stared down into her cup, not saying anything. I wondered what was going through her mind at the moment. Was she going to explain to me what the call was about? Most likely not, considering it was about _me._

"I..." She suddenly paused, as if what she was about to say would hurt me in some way. "I love you Ron."

"I love you too mom," I said, smiling. She smiled warmly and I could sense a feeling of relief in the air. She walked over to me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Are you going to hang out with Amy today?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Amy hasn't texted me anything yet," I said. She nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just didn't want you to be home alone," she said. I laughed. She acted like she had never left me alone before. Then again, I guess she was just concerned because of the nightmare I had. Then I couldn't blame her.

She nervously glanced at the door. It seemed as though she was scared someone was going to come through that door and it wouldn't be good. I got up and placed my plate in the sink, taking a big gulp from my juice to finish it off. I placed the cup in the sink and turned to my mom. She was watching me, which was a bit eerie. There was a look of worry and fear in her eyes, as if she were....afraid of me? I wasn't sure. She rarely ever got that look.

"You alright mom?" I asked her. She nodded, taking a sip from her coffee. I smiled and hugged her. She smiled and hugged me back. I kissed her cheek and walked into my room, realizing that my mom had taken off everything from the bed. That wasn't going to bother me though. I grabbed my phone and turned it on, expecting some text message from Amy. I was right. There was a text message from Amy. I opened the message. It read "Look out your window." I rolled my eyes, but looked anyway. I then screamed.

On my window was Amy, pressed up against the glass, a big grin plastered on her face. My mom immediately came running into the room. "Ron!" she yelled. "Are you ok?" I pointed to my window. My mom groaned. Amy stepped away from the window, laughing. I heard her land onto the ground and walk to the front door. My mom sighed and turned to me. "Are you ok?" she asked again. I nodded. The front door opened. I groaned and sat down on my bed just as Amy came running into the room.

"God, that took you _forever_ to notice!" she said. My mom gave her a look. "Sorry, I thought it would be funny." I rolled my eyes. I heard my mom's phone buzz. She turned it on and I could see the fear in her eyes grow more noticeable.

"Oh, I have to go Ron," she said. I nodded. She walked out of the room and yelled,"Goodbye sweetie! I love you!"

"Love you too mom!" I yelled back. The front door opened and then shut. I sighed. Amy burst out laughing. I glared at her. "Not funny dude. You nearly gave me a heart attack." She laughed harder. "I had a nightmare earlier too, which makes it worse." She stopped laughing.

"Oh shit," she said. "Sorry man, I didn't know." I rolled my eyes and heaved another sigh.

"So, I guess I'm spending the day with you _again_ , huh?" I asked her. She nodded. I groaned and leaned back. If it's one thing, it's that spending a day with Amy isn't that bad. Unless, of course, you bring up any topic that relates to anything she fangirls over, such as anime, books, _creepypasta. Would she believe me?_ No, she wouldn't. I hadn't believed her when she told me about her story, so why would she believe me about mine? I glanced over at her to see her staring at me.

"Ok, what's wrong?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm debating on whether or not I should tell you," I answered. Her eyes lit up with curiosity. I sighed. "You wouldn't believe me though and think I'm messing around with you." She sat down beside me, staring at me intently. Yeah, she was definitely interested in what I had to say now. I took a deep breath. "Let's just say, I have no idea what's going on."


	5. You're serious?

Amy's eyes widened. I don't know if it was from fear or from how pathetic she thought it all was. "Dude," she said. "You're serious?" I nodded. She stared at me, not saying anything. She must've thought I had said it all just to mess with her.

There was an awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity. I didn't know what could be going through her head at that moment. I guess she _wanted_ to believe me, but didn't know if she _could_. She then looked around and sighed.

"Ron," she whispered. "You can't be serious. That's bullshit." And there it was. I had been right and now she was going to scold me for how stupid my story had sounded.

"Amy," I said, sitting up. "You have every right not to believe me. I get it." She said nothing. Instead she simply shook her head, muttering something under her breath. I said nothing. I felt slightly scared, but I wasn't going to show it. Not now anyway. She suddenly heaved a sigh.

"Ron, remember when I told you about Jeff attacking me?" she asked. I nodded, recalling the look on her face when I entered the restaurant. I wasn't sure why she would want to talk about this at this very moment, but I went along with it. "Well, it may have seemed like it, but I wasn't lying when I had told you. Although, I had lied about one thing..." I raised an eyebrow. "Well, remember when I said that he was after me now?" I slowly nodded, slightly afraid of where this would end up getting to. "That was a lie." _Shit._  "When he had attacked me and I had fought back, he had hissed at me and told me 'You're little friend is next, Amy! And I won't be the only one after him! You both will pay for what you did!' and he jumped out of my window."

I began processing what I had just heard. She had been attacked by Jeff the killer, ended up fighting back, and now because of that, they're going to terrorize me for the rest of my life. That is completely absurd! Although, I guess it makes sense since they are supposed to kill you. But either way, it's still completely irrational!

"So, all of this is happening to me because you _fought back_?" I asked. She nodded nervously. I groaned and ran a hand over my face. It didn't make any sense to me, but I didn't know what made any sense anymore. All I knew was that Jeff and the others were after me and there was nothing I could do about it. The idea made me uncomfortable. I mean, they could be watching me at any given moment and I wouldn't even know it.

Suddenly realizing my thought, I glanced over at my window, making sure there was nothing there. Sure enough, there was nothing. "You alright?" Amy asked me. I nodded, turning back to her. She was staring directly at the window. "Um, I don't want to scare you, but, you see that, right?" I turned to the window and Slenderman was pressed up against the window, just like Amy had done. My eyes widened in surprise.

Amy got up and and began to walk over to the window, but I pulled her back down. We both stared at Slenderman, unsure of what to do. We knew how this would end if we looked away. He would end up teleporting into the room and end up grabbing both of us and teleport us to some place unknown. Amy leaned over to me.

"Alright Ron," she whispered. "On the count of three, we run. We run out of the room and directly out the front door, got it?" I stared at her.

"You're joking, right?" I asked her, my heart thumping wildly. "You want us to _run_? Where do we run to when we get outside? There's _nowhere_ to run!"

"We'll run to the restaurant," she mumbled. I laughed.

"Yeah, we'll run to the restaurant that's right besides the woods!" I yelled. She punched my arm. "Ow! Amy, this is ridiculous!"

"Well, so is siting here, staring at him," she said. I thought about it. She was right. It was pretty ridiculous to sit here doing nothing but _stare_ at him instead of doing something. But, then again, what could we do? I mean, nobody's ever escaped from Slenderman before, at least from what Amy's told me. Honestly, I don't even think that's _possible_. I turned to the window to see Slenderman still pressed up against the window. I shuddered at the sight of him. I guess it was worth a shot of trying.

"One." I slowly got up and inched my way towards the door. "Two." Amy got up and stood beside me in front of the door. I reached for the doorknob behind me. When I had grasped it, I slowly turned it and opened the door ajar. "Three!" I threw the door open and ran out, Amy directly behind me. We ran down the hall and out the front door. We looked around to see no one was there. Not a single person stood in front of my window.

"Ron, let's go!" Amy yelled, grabbing my arm. She began running, dragging me along. Half way down the street, I realized I had left the front door open.

"Amy!" I yelled. "The front door!" She stopped in her tracks and turned around. We both stared at each other for a quick second, then ran back. Yes, it was stupid to go back and try to close the door when our lives were in danger, but I didn't to go back home and find more of the creepypastas in my goddamn house! When we reached the house, we found the front door wide open. I walked over to close it when I looked inside.

I saw three dark figures inside. I didn't recognize any of them, since they stood away from me. One of them wore a beige colored hoodie and black jeans. He seemed to be holding what looked like a video camera in his right hand and a piece of pipe in his left hand. Another one wore a yellow sweater and some blue jeans. His hair was a light brown and he held a knife in his left hand, dripping with blood. The last one wore a grayish-blueish hoodie and gray jeans. He held a hatchet in his right hand and he had the other on his belt.

I stood there, staring at them. I guess I stood there for a while, since Amy yelled,"Ron! Hurry up!" They all turned around. I saw their faces. The one with the yellow sweater wore a white mask that outlined his eyes and lips in black. The one with the grayish-bluish hoodie had what seemed like a scarf on the lower half of his face. And the last. Oh god, the last one didn't even have _a face_. Or, it didn't seem like it. Maybe it was a mask, I couldn't be sure. But, all that could be seen were bright red eyes and a large, bright red smile. It seemed as if a child had scribbled a smiley face on him.

I suddenly snapped out of it as I saw one of them run towards me. I screamed and ran towards Amy. "Run!" I yelled. Her eyes widened and she began running. I heard footsteps behind me. They were far away, but they were growing closer. I tried to push myself to run faster, but my legs seemed like they couldn't go any faster.

Amy was far ahead of me by now, already at the end of the street. "Ron!" she screamed. "Look out!" I looked behind me to see one of them swing their knife at me. I ducked, nearly missing the blow. I continued running down the street, not wanting to look back at the other two. Amy kept motioning for me to run faster, but there was just no way that was happening. Especially with my legs feeling like they turned into Jello.

When I finally reached Amy, she picked me up and began running. As she carried me in her arms, she flipped me around, having me face them. I screamed as I saw them not too far away from us. "Amy, put me down!" I yelled. She shook her head. "Amy, I'm slowing you down!"

"You can't run fast enough!" she yelled. I turned to the others, who were dangerously closer to us now.

"Amy, run faster!" I yelled. I could hear her breathing heavily, which made me feel bad for yelling that to her. Although, I felt her go a bit faster, but it wasn't fast enough. The others were still on our tracks, and they were coming in dangerously fast. "Amy!"

"I'm trying!" she yelled. I groaned and turned to see where we were headed. We were a couple of blocks away from the restaurant, but I didn't think we were going to make it. I turned back around to see them nearly directly behind us. They were close enough to swing their weapons at me and get a hit. As if realizing this, I saw one of them raise their pipe. That was when Amy dropped me onto the ground. I hit the road with a thud. A ripple of pain passed through my body. I groaned in pain.

I heard footsteps pass me. I looked up to see the others chase her. I got up and watched as she ran down a street. I realized what she was trying to do. I began running down the street, not looking anywhere else but in front of me. I ran past the couple of blocks and saw the restaurant in sight. I'm going to make it, I thought. I'm going to make it.

That was when I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't dare look behind me. Instead I pushed myself to run faster. There was no way I was going to die just like that, with me almost there and yet I never make it. The footsteps behind me were a lot faster than me though. They ended up catching up to me and I felt a hand roughly seize my shoulder and pull me back. I turned around to see Amy there, smiling. I smiled.

"Dude, let's get to the restaurant before they figure out what just happened," she told me. "Oh, and I'll tell you what happened. You'll be laughing your ass off. Believe me." I laughed. She ruffled my hair and we made our way to the restaurant.


	6. Not possible...

They all stood in a dark room, away from the others. The proxies had come back to the mansion after they failed attempt to kill Ron and Amy. They felt ashamed for letting themselves get tricked so easily. But, at the same time, they felt scared. They were never supposed to leave any victim alive. Ever. But, if they did, they were to leave them traumatized so that they wouldn't go spreading word about their existence. But this...This was unacceptable. Once Slenderman had heard of this, he asked them all to meet him in this room with no windows, only black walls. It was obvious he was more than just disappointed in them. He was _angry_ at them.

"What are you saying?" Slenderman asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well...they escaped," Masky said. Slenderman said nothing. The three proxies glanced at each other, worried about what might happen to them. There was silence. They couldn't figure out what Slenderman could be thinking. But the more likely thought was of the multiple ways he would banish all of them from existence.

Slenderman heaved a sigh and turned to them. They huddled in the corner, not daring to say anything. "You're joking," he said. "You let them get away?" They slowly nodded. "You let a _human_ _trick you_?!" They did nothing. "How could you let a human trick you?! _How_?!" They said nothing. Slenderman stared at them, unsure whether to punish them immediately or to wait until they prove themselves worthy of being his proxies.

The door swung open to reveal Jeff. His white hoodie was stained with fresh blood. Obviously, he had come back from another successful killing. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. "Alright, I know this isn't the time," Jeff said. "But, just listen, will you?" Silence. He saw this as a sign to continue. "Slendy, you can send anyone you want to go and try to kill Ron and Amy. Send BEN, send Jane, send Toby, send Masky, send Hoodie, send me, send anybody! But, none of us are going to succeed in killing them. It's impossible."

What was Jeff saying? Why was he saying this? Why was he insisting on the impossibility of their killings? It may be true, but no killer or creepypasta would ever insist or admit a murder to be impossible.

"Jeff, why are you saying this?" Slenderman asked, walking over to him.

"Well Slendy, I'm just trying to save you the trouble on wasting everyone's energy on these two," he replied. "It's not worth it anyway. The girl doesn't have much of any weaknesses and the guy is afraid of everything that it makes him protect himself even more. It's truly impossible to kill them." They stared at him, unsure what was going on. _Jeff_ was saying this? The notorious killer who has never left anyone alive is deeming these kids' murders impossible? What's wrong with him?

"So, you're saying we should just give up?" Slenderman asked. Jeff nodded, smiling. Or...was he smiling? It was hard to tell since he _carved_ a smile into his face. "Jeff, what's the matter with you?"

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked. There was a knock on the door. Jeff didn't move.

"Jeff," Slenderman said. Jeff didn't say anything. Slenderman stood in front of him. "Move." Jeff shook his head. Slenderman grabbed Jeff and moved him with the others. He opened the door. Standing there was a nurse. Although, she wasn't just any nurse. Her outfit implied that. Her outfit was all black instead of white, and it had a red cross on her right shoulder. She wore her usual black mask with the red cross on the lower half of her face. "Ah, hello Ann. How may I help you?"

"It seems like Jeff can't convince you, huh?" Ann asked. Everyone turned to see Jeff sitting in the corner, his arms crossed. "Well, I can't blame you. I mean, it is a bit weird to hear _Jeff_ saying things like that."

"I told you to come and do it yourself," Jeff muttered. "At least _you_ have reason." Everyone turned to Ann.

"May I come in?" she asked. Slenderman stepped aside and Ann walked in. He then closed the door, sealing the room from any light. Everyone laid eyes on her. "Alright, I know Jeff. You're right, but I had to do some things so keep your mouth shut." Jeff rolled his eyes. Ann turned to Slenderman. "Well, I'll say one thing: it isn't _entirely_ impossible to kill either of them, but it's very difficult. But I insist that you keep them alive for one reason only."

"Oh really?" Slenderman asked, crossing his arms. "And what reason is that?"

"Well, they can help us," Ann stated. Each proxy raised an eyebrow. "They have the key, you know." Everyone gasped. "They don't realize it, but I think if I can capture them and find a way to access their memories, I'll be able to find the key."

"Wait, wait, *tick* wait, wait!" Toby said. Everyone turned to him. "You're telling us that *tick* they _both_ have the key?!" Ann nodded. Toby let out a sigh of relief.

"Both of them?" Masky asked.

"Well, not _both_ of them," Ann said. Everyone stared at her intently, Toby especially. "Ron has the key. But, since Amy was with him on that day, I can only assume that she'll have some memory of it."

"So, y-you mean that a-all we have to d-do is c-capture them and w-we'll have our k-key back?!" Hoodie asked. Ann nodded. Everyone gasped. Slenderman rubbed his chin.

"Ann, if what you're saying is true, how do we capture them?" he asked her. Ann laughed.

"Thought you'd never ask," she said. "It's simple, really..."

\----------------------------------------------------

"Dude," I said. "Please tell me you're joking!" Amy shook her head. I started laughing.

"Well Ron, if it didn't work, I wouldn't be here now would I?" she asked. I shook my head. "Exactly! So I'm _obviously_ not joking!" I laughed again. "Alright, so, anyway, I don't think we'll be seeing them anytime soon." I nodded. "How many has that been?" I thought for a moment. Jeff, Slenderman, Sally, Ticci Toby, Masky and Hoodie. That was six.

"Six," I told her. "Six creepypastas have tried to kill me." Amy rubbed her chin. "God, that's six out of thousands, huh?" She nodded. I groaned. The waitress came to our table with our food and drinks. We smiled and thanked her. I grabbed my Sprite and took a sip out of it.

"So, I guess we're going to have to watch out for that, huh?" Amy asked.

"No shit Amy," I said, eating one of my french fries. She laughed. "What?"

"You're cute when you get angry," she said. I stared at her. _Did she just call me **cute**? _ I ate another french fry and grabbed my burger. Amy laughed and grabbed her fork. She began twirling her fork in her spaghetti. I waited until she had the right amount of spaghetti on her fork. We then inserted our foods into our mouths.

I had always loved the food from the restaurant, so of course the food tasted great. Amy and I ate in silence, giggling every now and then about how the other one ate. I ended up finishing my food before her, which is surprising since she eats a lot faster than I do. I sat back in my seat, sipping my Sprite. Amy took a sip from her Coke.

"Alright, so after this we gonna go back home?" she asked. I shrugged. I didn't really want to go back home, since there were probably more creepypastas waiting for me when I got there. But, it didn't hurt to look, right?

"Yeah," I said. She nodded and finished her Coke. I slowly sipped my drink. I didn't want to go back too soon, so I just took my time. Amy understood this and took out her phone. She then began texting someone. I wondered who she could be texting. It could've been her friend Jessica or her friend Veronica or her crush Jason. By the looks of it though, she must've been texting Jason. "You texting your "wanna-be boyfriend"?" She rolled her eyes at me. I laughed, taking another sip from my soda.

"Come on, let's go," she said. I set my drink down and we got up. We then headed towards the door, thanking the waitress, and began walking towards my house. I looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. _Strange_ , I thought. _We left an hour ago where it was broad daylight. How the hell was it getting to night this soon?_ _  
_

"Hey, we'd better hurry," I told her. She nodded. We walked faster. I knew we weren't going to make it fast enough. It would be dark by the time we got back home. I suddenly remembered about the shortcut that I took home yesterday.

"Hey Ron, I don't think we'll be able to make it home before dark," Amy said.

"Actually, we will," I told her. "All we need to do is take the shortcut that goes through the woods." Amy stared at me. "Just follow me." We continued walking down the sidewalk. _Where is it? I know I saw it here the other day...Ah, here it is!_ The path was surrounded by more trees this time, but I knew it was the same path. I began walking towards it. "Uh, Ron?"

"What?" I asked, not really paying attention.

"Where are you going?" she asked. I pointed to the path. "Ron, there's no path there." I laughed. Was she blind? I jumped onto the path and began walking down it. Amy gasped. "Ron!"

"What is it Amy?" I asked her, slightly annoyed. Was she even following me?

"How the fuck did you do that?!" she asked. I turned around and was about to ask her what she meant when I saw what she meant. I suddenly felt my knees go weak and a wave of dread washed over me. I began walking towards her, making sure that it was real. I was right up against it when Amy motioned for me to stop. "Ron, how did you do that?"

"I don't know," I told her as I stared up at it. Of course Amy couldn't follow me.

Not with this electric fence here.


	7. This can't be happening!

I sat down onto the dirt floor. Amy stood a few feet away from the fence. We were at a loss for words. We had been there for about an hour or so. The cars kept driving. Occasionally, a car would honk, but other than that, they drove by. I don't even think they noticed what was happening on the side of the road. "Amy, what did you see?" I asked her. "Like, when I walked onto the other side, what _exactly_ did you see?"

"I saw you walk towards the fence," she said. "Then you walked directly past it as if nothing was there. I mean, you went _right through it._ " I sat on the floor, not sure what to believe. _I walked right through it? That's not possible! Then again, it is, otherwise we wouldn't be in this situation._ I heaved a sigh and rubbed my eyes, hoping this was just another nightmare. But sadly, it wasn't. "Ron, how did you not notice the fence?" I shrugged.

"I don't know," I said. "I mean, I didn't see it because it wasn't there." She gave me a weird look. "I'm being serious!"

"I can see that," she said. "But don't you remember that this fence had been put up three years ago?!" I stared at her. _What? Three years ago? How could I have forgotten? Hell, how had I not seen it yesterday, or just now?_ It all came back to me. They had put a fence around the woods. Everyone had wondered why and eventually we had found out the reason. Five kids had gone missing and they had found their bodies all mangled in the woods. The parents had bawled their eyes out and everyone pitied them. Sad thing is that they never found the killer.

 "So, this is it then, right?" I asked suddenly. I wasn't sure why I said it, it just came out. Amy glared at me.

"Ron, don't talk like that," she said. "This isn't the time to say goodbye."

"Well, how am I going to get out?" I asked her. "There's _no_ _way_ for me to get out!" She bit her lip.

"No, there _has_ to be a way to get out," she said, looking around. I could hear the worry on her voice now.

"What was it you were saying earlier?" I asked her. "There was no way you can enter or leave the woods?"

"I said there was no way you could _enter_ the woods," she said, glaring at me.

"Exactly" I said. "So if there's no way anyone can enter the woods, then there's no way you can leave them either." She started pacing back and forth. There was silence for about five minutes until she snapped her fingers.

"Wait...Didn't you say you went into the woods?" She asked as she turned back to me. I nodded. "How did you get out?"

"Same way I got in," I said, frowning. She groaned and rubbed her chin.

"Wait!" Amy suddenly exclaimed. It was so sudden it made me jump. "You got out the same way you got in, right?" I nodded. "Then why don't you just find that opening again? I mean, it should be easy, right? Since you found the entrance, you can find the exit!" I stared at her, processing what she said. I mean, it wasn't crazy. It made perfect sense. I was just worried I wouldn't be able to find that exit again.

I sighed and got up. "It's worth a shot," I said. She nodded. "But, I want you to try and follow me, ok?"

"Why?" she asked. I stared at her, wondering if the chase that happened earlier messed up something in her brain.

"Oh, I don't know," I said sarcastically. "It's not like I'm going to be roaming the woods aimlessly all alone."

"Good point," she said. I started walking along the path. Amy followed. I passed the familiar set of trees I remembered.

"Amy, you still there?" I asked, turning around. She nodded. I turned back around and began walking again. I could hear her behind me. _Good. I need to make sure she doesn't disappear or something._ I'll admit, I was pretty scared. I mean, nothing was making any sense any more. We walked for a while, talking every now and then. _How long is this path? Damn, now that I think about it...It did take me a while to get home. Fuck._

I looked around. Everything felt so familiar. Like, as if I had been there more than once. _This feels like a memory._ _That doesn't make sense though. I've never been in the woods. Not ever. So, why does it feel so...familiar?_ Who knows how long we walked. I couldn't keep track. It felt like months, but it was probably hours. Everything felt so much more familiar the further I walked. I was getting a bit frustrated since I didn't know why everything felt so familiar. I decided to try and take in my surroundings fully.

I looked up. I could see the slightest ray of sunlight. The trees blocked out all of the sunlight though. I suddenly noticed an odd looking tree. It was as tall as the others, but it's bark was black instead of brown. I walked up to the tree and ran my hand down the trunk. It was really smooth and it didn't even feel like it had any bark. No, it felt more like cloth. The tree felt...warm. _Weird. Do trees usually feel warm? If they do, I've never noticed._

I continued down the path. The path seemed to go on longer than last time. _It definitely got warmer though, since I can't feel the breeze anymore._ _Gosh, I think the breeze stopped a while ago._ I stopped completely and listened. I didn't hear a thing. No rustling. No footsteps. No cars. No honking. Nothing. _When did the noise stop?_ My head began pounding. _Gosh, it feels like I've been sucked into...I don't even know at this point._ I sighed, rubbing my head. _I think I'm going to go crazy with all this silence_. I sat down in front of a tree. It felt...peaceful. As if nothing bad could ever happen to me here. I closed my eyes and focused on the silence. I waited for something. A honk. A footstep. A noise. I don't know, something. Just so I could know that I wasn't going crazy or something. But there was nothing.

I opened my eyes. I don't know how long I sat there, but I guess it must've been a while. It was dark. But not completely. I could see my shadow, which means there was light coming from behind me. I turned around and looked for what was making the light. I saw nothing. Then I remembered about Amy.

"Amy?" I asked, turning around. I gasped. "Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me right now." I stared out into the ongoing forest. The gate was gone. So was everything else beyond it. "You've got to be fucking kidding me right now! This is complete bullshit! This isn't happening right now!" Oh, but it was. Everything was gone now and I was stuck here on my own. I let out an agonizing scream. This wasn't fair. I did _nothing_ to deserve this. It wasn't even my fault, it was Amy's! I let out another scream, than tried to think of what to do. "This is my personal hell. I might as well see what the fuck is going on."

I turned around and began walking over to the source of the light. I intended to try and escape this hell hole anyway I could. Even if it took me years, I was going to escape this one way or another. I suddenly heard a small _squish_. I looked down to see I had stepped on some wet grass. I continued walking on the grass, curious to see where it would lead me. Although it led me away from the light source, I still intended to follow it.

For a while, all I heard was a continuous _squish-squash_. Then I heard a _squish-squash-crunch_. I looked down and realized there were dead leaves _everywhere_. You know how in the fall, the leaves would fall off of the trees and you intended to step on _every_ leaf to see which one made a crunch sound? Well, that's exactly what I did. I smiled and began stepping on every leaf. I don't know why I was doing it, but I guess it made me feel like I was still sane.

I began laughing as I heard the satisfying crunch from every leaf. It wasn't long before the laughing and the crunching stopped. When I had stepped on every leaf, I continued walking. "At least I still have some sanity," I said. The trees began disappearing and more grass appeared. Every now and then there would be a dead leaf and I would step on it, just to ensure I was ok.

I got to a point where the trees had almost disappeared completely and there was some concrete here and there. Twigs began appearing along with the leaves. I looked around and saw the light source again. I began heading towards, all whilst looking around. The trees had suddenly reappeared again, but this time, they were different. They looked like cherry blossom trees, and they seemed to form a sort of walkway leading somewhere. I smiled and walked down the path.

"This isn't as bad as I thought it would be," I said. I smelled the faint scent of cheesecake. "Cheesecake?" I began running down the path. I turned and gasped. There were shrubs _everywhere_ , along with a few rose bushes. The gates surrounding a mansion were as black as the night. They weren't rusted either, like most mansions' gates are. They were actually polished so that they reflected the light off of them. That was nice. The mansion itself though was pretty creepy. It was a dark black, so it was a bit difficult to see it. It was also covered in vines, so that also made it harder to make out the mansion. But the lights inside were on, so I could make it out a bit better.

I walked up to the gates. There was a plaque stuck onto them. And they were black. No surprise there. I couldn't make out what it said. All I _could_  make out was a S and an M. _What the hell does that mean?_ As if in response, a twig snapped. I froze. "And the hell ensues," I whispered. I turned around. I didn't see anything, but another twig snapped. I began walking over towards the direction of the noise.

Another twig snapped. I kept walking. I could feel a sense of security as I walked towards the noise. I suddenly felt happy and cheerful. I don't know why. The noise had stopped. I sighed. "Shit. What the hell was that?" I asked myself. I turned around. My eyes widened. I wanted to scream so badly, but I was afraid I would attract others. I stood entirely still.

I saw a pale tall man standing behind a tree. Now, this wasn't the "Slenderman" that Amy had told me about. Slender Man wears a black suit and black tie and he's faceless. This guy _actually had a face_ and he wore a colorful polka dotted suit and a red bow tie. His eyes were just black dots, but it at least showed _some_ expression. What made him even less scary was the fact that he had _rosy cheeks._ I didn't even think that was possible, but then again, _nothing_ seemed to be possible anymore.

He smiled at me and stepped out from the tree, waving. His hands were black and they had claws on the ends of them. I think it was one of Slenderman's brothers, since he was about the same height as Slender man. But to know which one it was was going to be _impossible_ for me. He began to walk over to me. I was so happy I wanted to run over to this creature and hug him, but I resisted. He stood directly in front of me, still smiling. He didn't have any teeth, which was pretty weird. I was practically staring into black nothingness.

"Uh..." I said. I felt...stupid. Not really scared, but more stupid. The tall man pulled out a red rose from his pocket and handed it to me. I stroked the flower. I felt it's delicate petals between my fingers. It was real alright. I looked up at the tall man. "Who are you?" I asked him. He simply laughed, but kneeled down in front of me. Now we were face to face. He stroked my cheek.

"Oh Ron," he said. The voice sent chills down my spine, but I still felt...happy. "It's been so long, hasn't it?" I shrugged. He laughed. "Oh, how sad. You don't remember me." He smiled. Another twig snapped. I looked around in fear. Splendorman's smile disappeared as he looked around. We didn't see anything. I was about to ask him what was wrong when a voice spoke.

"Splendorman," a booming voice said. "What are you doing with this human?!" I heard thunder in the distance grow louder. Splendorman looked around in fear. The thunder grew louder and louder until they stopped completely. I looked around, and then I spotted him. _Slenderman_. He stood in front of a tree, arms crossed. Splendorman sighed and stood in front of me.

"Hello brother," he said, smiling. Slenderman didn't say anything. He just stood there, staring at us. I took a step back. I couldn't tell if he was mad or something, and if he was, I didn't want to get him even more mad then how he already was.

Slenderman began walking towards us. The ground shook and there was a loud clap of thunder with every step he took. He stopped directly in front of Splendorman. "Splendorman, let me ask you again," he said sternly. "What are you doing with this human?!" He then turned to me. He was probably glaring at me, but with his blank face, it was impossible to tell.

"Slenderman, don't you remember Ron?" Splendorman asked him. Slenderman continued to stare at me, not saying a word. I stood there, paralyzed with fear. Who knows what the hell he was thinking of at the moment.

"Splendy, you know the rules," Slenderman said. Splendorman frowned. "You're not allowed to keep the wanted victim. Now hand him over right now." Splendorman gasped.

"What?!" he asked. "Ron is the wanted victim? But, why?! I mean, don't you remember?!"

"Of course I remember," Slenderman said. "Which is why I must kill him." My eyes widened. _Oh god no. Please don't kill me._ "I'm sorry Ron, but I have no other choice." I stared at him, scared of how he knew what I was thinking. "Splendy, hand him over."

"No!" Splendorman cried. "Slendy, please! You can't kill Ron! He doesn't remember! He's innocent! Slendy, please, there has to be another way! Right?" Slenderman didn't say anything, but Splendorman knew what he was going to say. His eyes widened. "No! No, you can't!"

"Splendy, do you want him to live or to die?" Slenderman asked him. Splendy said nothing, but Slenderman knew what he was going to say. "I must Splendy. Besides, he belongs there anyway, so why bother trying to keep him here?" Splendorman opened his mouth to say something when Slenderman cut him off. "Splendorman, it's been said, and what has been said must be done! Unless if you want him to die!" Splendorman shook his head furiously. "Then?!" Nothing.

They both turned to me, giving me one final look. Slenderman sighed and held a hand over my head. Splendorman gasped and shook his head. Slenderman silenced him. He then placed a hand on my forehead. I slowly closed my eyes. I heard Splendorman gasp. Slenderman hushed him again, and as I closed my eyes, I felt the cold floor beneath me.


	8. What happened?

I heard a loud beeping sound next to my ear. I opened my eyes and found myself staring at a ceiling. I turned my head, but was stopped short by a sharp pain in my neck. I looked around.

I figured out I was in a hospital. I sighed as I laid back down. I felt a stinging pain on my skin. I raised my hands to my face. It stung to touch my skin. I looked at my hands and arms. My eyes widened.

They were covered in large red burn marks. I wondered what my face looked like. Did it have red burn marks too? I didn't want to find out. Not now anyway. I suddenly remembered what Amy had told me about how Jeff went crazy after seeing his face. God, if my face ever turned like that, I would go insane too.

 _Amy._ _Where was she? Why was I in a hospital? Why did I have burn marks? What the hell happened?_ So many questions, yet no answers to any of them. I sighed.

The door opened. I looked to see a lanky doctor walk in holding a clipboard. He wore glasses and he had graying hair and light blue eyes. He appeared to be scribbling something on his clipboard. He then looked up and smiled. "Well," he said. "You're up." I stared at him, not sure whether I should answer him or not. He walked over to me and stood next to the bed. I stared up at him. My neck was killing me, but I ignored the pain.

"You ok?" he asked me. I slowly shook my head. He sighed and picked up my arm. I winced from the pain. He gently put my arm back down. "Well, I can see that it still hurts, but I guess I'll let her in, just so that she doesn't attack anyone else." He headed towards the door. A nurse appeared in the doorway. She pointed at me and the shook his head. The nurse sighed.

"Damn kids," she muttered. "I don't even understand what he was trying to do." The doctor shrugged and walked out. The nurse glanced over at me and then left, closing the door behind her.

 _What the hell happened? What did I do?_ I looked down at my arms again. They stung with pain. I examined the marks closely. They looked like a bunch of diamonds had been pressed into my skin. I sighed and closed my eyes. I wasn't tired, but the bright lights around me were hurting my eyes. I tried to remember what happened to me. Damn, I couldn't even remember much. All I remember was the fence disappearing and then...wait....

The door opened and there was a gasp. I opened my eyes and turned my head slightly towards the door. Amy stood there, eyes wide in shock. I smiled weakly. She ran over to me and proceeded to hug me when the doctor stopped her. He shook his head and Amy groaned. She then grabbed a chair and sat down next to me. The doctor smiled and left the room, leaving us alone. She turned to me.

"What the hell dude?!" she said. I laughed. She smiled. "You don't even understand what's going on, do you?" I shook my head. She laughed and leaned forward. "Yeah, I don't blame you. I can't even believe it myself."

"Wh-" I struggled to form words. I was in utter pain. "Wh-" I immediately stopped trying to speak. The pain was now kicking in and I couldn't stand it. Amy sighed and stroked my cheek. I winced.

"Ok," she whispered. "I'm going to tell you what I _thought_ happened." I nodded. She took a deep breath. "I was telling the truth when I said that you walked right through the gate. Or, I thought I was, since that's what I saw. Apparently, that wasn't the case." I stared at her, confused. She continued. "Apparently, there was a 'witness' around who saw everything," she told me. " _Apparently_ , what happened was that you walked right up to the gate and you were electrocuted." I gasped. _I had walked right up to the gate and was electrocuted?_ As if hearing my thoughts, Amy nodded. " _And apparently,_ I stood there screaming." I laughed. She shook her head. "I wouldn't do that. Besides, I don't remember _any_ of that happening." I nodded in agreement. "What do you remember?" I shrugged. It was all a blur, and yet, I don't even think any of that _actually_ happened.

"I," I stopped a bit. Amy sighed, knowing that this was going to take a while for me to explain. "I...r-remember...w-walking...th-through th-the...f-fence..." I stopped, wincing from the pain. Amy stared at me, waiting to continue. I took a deep breath. "W-we...w-walked...a-around th-the...w-woods..." I stopped again. Amy nodded.

"I remember that," she whispered. "Anything else happen after that?" I nodded. "What happened? Unless if you don't want to tell me, then that's fine, I understand."

"E-everyth-thing d-di-isappeared..." I stated. "Y-you w-were g-gone..." She gasped.

"Ok, now that's odd," she said. "I mean, I remember following you, but all of a sudden I just passed out. When I woke up, I found myself in the hospital and you were nowhere to be found." My eyes widened. "Well, ok, they wouldn't let me see you." I laughed. She smiled. "Hey, I was worried sick, you know." I nodded.

Something buzzed. Amy dug into her back pocket and got out her phone. She sighed in disappointment, put her phone away, and turned back to me. She ruffled my hair which caused me to wince. She gave me a worried look to which I flashed her a warm smile. It seems to calm her a bit, which was a good thing.

I couldn't believe it, though. I couldn't believe that I had just walked right up to the gate and got electrocuted. Although, it does explain the marks on my skin. But, if that were the case, then what _exactly_ happened? Where the hell was this "witness"? Amy and I were alone the entire time except for the cars going by. I don't get it. It didn't make much of any sense.

The door opened and a nurse walked in. Amy sat closer to me and glared at her. The nurse rolled her eyes and stopped directly in front of the bed. She stared at me. She looked pretty...creepy. She had long, dark brown hair that covered the right side of her face, so it revealed one bright red eye on the left side of her face. Along with that, the lower part of her face was covered with those masks they wear when someone was sick or going through operation. But what made her creepier was that instead of the normal white uniform nurses wore, her uniform was black with a small red cross on her hat, her mask, and on the right side of her uniform.

She walked over to the other side of the bed and stroked my cheek. I winced. Amy narrowed her eyes. The nurse glared at Amy. "I'm just doing my job," she told Amy. "Calm down, I'm not trying to hurt the poor boy." Amy continued to stare at her, and the nurse just ignored her and turned back to me. She grabbed my chin and gently pushed my head up to look at her. It hurt. A lot. I was close to screaming in pain when she let go of my chin. My head snapped back to it's original position. The nurse shook her head.

"I honestly don't understand how you survived that," she mumbled, grabbing my arm. She applied pressure to my wrist and I let out a wail. She let go of my arm and placed it back down gently. She then ruffled my hair. "Well, you're going to be fine. Try not to strain yourself." I nodded.

Amy muttered something that I didn't catch. The nurse's eyes flickered to her. Amy glared at her. The nurse rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "Well, if you need anything, just call me with the button on this remote," she said, setting a remote next to me. I smiled. "Oh, and my name is Ann." I nodded. She ruffled my hair and walked out of the room, but not without saying something that made Amy snap back at her. Ann just laughed and closed the door behind her. Amy shook her head and started muttering something. I slowly set my hand on her shoulder, reminding her that I was beside her. She turned back to me, smiling.

"Sorry about that," she said. "It's just that the nurse, uh, Ann, she just...something isn't right about her." I laughed. "Hey, her uniform was _black_. What kind of nurse has a _black uniform_?" I shrugged. She shook her head. "Let's hope you don't end up calling her too much." I laughed.

Her phone buzzed again. She ignored it and kept her attention to me. I motioned to her phone. She shook her head. I smiled softly. She wasn't going to answer the phone, no matter how important the call or the message was. She was just going to place all her attention on me.

"Ron," she said. "Tell me what happened after everything around you disappeared." My eyes widened. I knew she wasn't going to believe me. She would think that I was lying to her. "Ron, tell me." I shook my head. "Come on Ron. Please?" I said nothing. Amy placed her head onto my stomach and gave me the puppy eyes. I groaned, mostly from the pain she was causing me. She immediately got up and continued giving me the puppy eyes. "Pwease?" I sighed and slowly nodded. She smiled. "Go on, I'm all ears."


	9. The hospital

"It makes sense," Amy said, rubbing her chin. I had told her what had happened and I was surprised she had believed me. Then again, after all that had happened, I shouldn't be surprised that she believed me. _But, wait, did it **actually** happen? I mean, if I hadn't really gone through the gate, then had I really been chased?_

The door opened and Ann walked in. Amy glared at her. Ann stood by the door and motioned for someone to come in. My mom walked in, her eyes brimming with tears. As soon as she saw me, she ran over to me. She was about to hug me when Amy stopped her and motioned to my burns. My mom nodded and grabbed a chair. She sat down, set her purse down, and grabbed my hand. I watched as Ann left, closing the door behind her. I turned to my mom.

"Are you ok?" she asked me. I nodded. She squeezed my hand. I flinched slightly. This seemed to cause her to burst, seeing her suddenly gently throw herself onto me and sob. "G-God Ron, w-what happened?" I said nothing and I tried to comfort her, only it didn't work seeing as I ended up inflicting more pain to myself. My mom turned to Amy, tears streaming down her face. Amy shook her head.

"I'm honestly not sure what happened," she told her. My mom let out a shaky breath and kissed my forehead gently. I still winced. The pain was subsiding, but it subsiding slowly. I didn't expect the pain to go away in a flash, but I didn't expect it to subside _this_ slowly. My mom cried more and it hurt me to see her that way. I _definitely_  hurt her to see her baby in so much pain. "My p-poor baby!" she cried. "You're in s-so much pain and it p-pains me to see y-you this w-way." I was right. Her tears slowed a bit, but they were still coming. "How l-long is it going to t-take for you to heal?" I shrugged. She squeezed my hand again.

The door opened and the doctor walked in. Amy rolled her eyes and rested her head on my arm. The doctor smiled. "Well, hello," he said. My mom wiped her eyes and tried to smile. "Ron, how are you doing?" I gave him a thumbs up, since I didn't feel like talking to him. He nodded and wrote that down on his clipboard. "I assume you are his mother?" My mom nodded. "Well, then I would need to talk to you outside." My mom nodded and turned to me.

"I'll be back sweetie," she told me. I nodded. She kissed my forehead and followed the doctor out of the room. I turned to Amy, who was muttering to herself.

"I hate him," she told me. I laughed a bit. She sat back up and sighed. "He's an asshole." I stared at her, knowing she had probably attacked him or something. She sighed. "Yes, I _did_ attack him. So what? It was pretty easy." I shook my head. "What? He was being annoying anyway. Besides, I didn't kill him!" I rolled my eyes.

My mom walked back in, smiling. I immediately sensed something wasn't right. The smile she had on her face wasn't a smile of joy, but rather a smile of pain. She sat down and grabbed my hand. I smiled. My mom turned to Amy. "Amy, you're mother has been worried sick," she told her. "She wants you to go back home immediately." Amy groaned. "Amy, go on. Ron isn't going anywhere, so don't worry." Amy sighed.

"Alright then," she said, ruffling my hair. "See you tomorrow, ok?" I nodded. "Don't go anywhere." I laughed. She got up and walked out of the room.

My mom turned to me. I could see sadness in her eyes. She stroked my hair. I sighed. "Ron, what happened?" she asked me. I shrugged. I still wasn't sure what happened. She sighed.

We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity until the silence was broken by a ringtone. I watched as my mom fumbled through her purse to find her phone. When she found it, the noise had stopped. She stared at her phone, and then cursed. She turned to me. "Sweetie, I'm sorry," she said. "I'm going to have to go." I nodded. She kissed my forehead, grabbed her purse, and walked out of the room. _That was....quick...._  I thought.

At that moment, Ann walked in. She closed the door and walked over to me. "I'm was surprised to see your mom leave so soon," she said. I slowly nodded in agreement. "Where did she go?" I shrugged. She sighed and shook her head. "Well, I just came to see how you were doing." I smiled a bit. "Alright, so I'm not sure how long you'll be here, but I can promise you that you'll be better in no time!" I laughed softly. Her enthusiasm made me laugh.

She walked over to me and stroked my cheek, giggling. I tensed up. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. She stopped. "You're afraid of me, aren't you?" she asked. I didn't say anything. I wasn't _scared,_ just really uncomfortable. She sighed. "I guess you do have every right to be scared of me, but just know that I'm here to help you, not hurt you." I nodded. That _was_ every nurse's and doctor's job. "Now, I think you should rest, since the doctors are going to be running lots of tests on you. So, I guess I'll be leaving now." She turned around and headed towards the door when I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She turned around and took a good look at me. "You want me to stay here?" I nodded. "Alright then." She grabbed a chair and sat down beside me.

I don't know why, but she made me feel a lot more better. And no, it wasn't because she was hot or anything. I mean, she _actually_ made my pain go away just by being near me. Kind of like how someone radiates happiness. Well, she radiated...health, I guess you could say. "Alright Ron," she said. "What's wrong?" I shrugged. I mean, nothing was really _wrong,_ but nothing was really _right_ either. I sighed and laid my head against the pillow. "You want to tell me something?" I nodded. Honestly, I wanted to ask her a million of things, but I had a feeling that she would only have answer to less than ten of them. "You think you have enough strength to write it out for me?" I nodded. She got up and walked over to the closet that was in the room. I heard some shuffling and she walked towards me with a piece of paper and pen. She then handed it to me.

I grabbed it and thought of what to right down. _So many questions..._ I started writing. Ann watched me curiously. When I finished the question, I handed it to her. She took the paper from and and started laughing. "Alright, where do you want to start?" she asked.


	10. Getting to know Ann

I ended up learning a lot about my nurse after our little talk that we had. Her full name was Ann Lusen Mia, her birthday was October 31, she was born in New York, and she _loves_ to take care of people. I guess it makes sense, since she’s a nurse.

Apparently, she had a lot of friends. She described their personalities as psychopathic in a way. She then described her friends. She had one friend who was really tall, probably taller than seven or eight feet, and he had brothers and cousins who were the same height. I shuddered. It reminded me of Slenderman and his siblings.

Another one of her friends always smiled no matter what and had the craziest laugh anyone had ever heard. That made me laugh. A couple of her friends liked to wear masks all the time and yet she never knew why. One of those friends loved to eat cheesecake and another loved to study about the body. Another friend always wore his hood on, so you could barely see his face, and the other always played video games. She described it being that he was sucked  _right in_ _to_ them.

Then she had a friend that she took care of. She was an eight year old girl who always had a teddy bear around with her. She didn't like to go to the hospital, so Ann took care of her at her home in private care. I find it touching that Ann took care of people in places other than the hospital.

Ann’s friends also had a large Siberian husky. I smiled, since I loved Siberian huskies. Ann sighed. “Yeah, they’re great friends,” she said. “I wish that I could visit them more often though. They live so far away...I guess I can understand why they would prefer to live isolated from the rest of the world.” I nodded.

Yeah, I could understand people who preferred to live isolated instead of living in society. They just wanted to be away from all the noise of cars and people. I always thought that it would be cool to live away from the city. You would have no worries whatsoever of any people interrupting you in your business.

I suddenly got a bad feeling in my stomach. I didn't know why. The way she described her friends made some sort of vague memory come back, but I couldn't exactly pinpoint it. It was such a weird feeling. I didn't understand it at all.

Ann stroked my hair. I liked Ann. She was nice and she had a quiet personality, which made me feel safe. I don’t know why Amy wouldn’t like her. I guess it was because Ann was nurse. “Is Amy your only friend?” she asked me. I nodded. It was true. Amy was my only friend. Ann shook her head. “How do you put up with her?” I shrugged.

The doctor walked in and closed the door behind him. He scribbled something on his clipboard and looked up. His eyes widened. I stared at him, not sure what was wrong. “Get away from him!” he yelled. Ann rolled her eyes.

“I’m not hurting him,” she told the doctor. He ran over to us, holding a needle out in front of him. Ann grabbed his arm and twisted it. He screamed in pain. Ann muffled his screams and grabbed the needle from his hands. She gasped. “You were going to inject _this_ into him!?” Ann shook her head and rolled the doctor’s sleeve up. The doctor screamed as Ann injected him with the needle. She let go of the doctor, who crawled to the door. He was so close to the doorknob and he was so close to opening the door, but he collapsed right in front of it, a terrified expression frozen onto his face.

I stared at Ann, who had her back to me. She walked over to the now dead doctor and checked his pulse. She sighed and muttered something to herself. She then turned back to me and smiled. “Don’t worry,” she said. “He was going to inject you with some liquid that could’ve killed you.” My eyes widened in shock. “But, he’s taken care of now. Oh, but don’t say anything to anyone, ok?” I nodded.

She opened the door and walked out. Then she screamed and pointed to the doctor's body. There was a scream from behind her. And then another. And then another. Another doctor appeared in the doorway. He knelt down and checked the doctor’s pulse. “He’s dead,” he announced. A lot of screaming ensued. He sighed and picked up the dead body. He stared at me. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. He picked up the doctor's body, dragging it into the hallway, and walked off. Ann walked back in, closed the door, and walked over to me.

I didn’t know what to do or think. I just saw her kill my doctor by injecting whatever that liquid was into his bloodstream because he was going to use it to kill me. That didn’t make any sense, but I wasn't going to complain. I mean, I was still  _alive_. She sat down next to me and began stroking my hair. "Don't worry Ron, everything'll be alright. Trust me."

A chill ran down my spine. I didn’t know why, but something about Ann just made everything seem so… _creepy_. I cracked a weak smile, just so that she wouldn’t sense my discomfort. She laughed. "I should let you rest,” she said. “I think you would need it right about now." I nodded. She ruffled my hair and walked out of the room. I laid back, thinking about everything I had just witnessed, and knew I wasn’t going to get much of any sleep that night.

 


	11. Escape!

I woke up to someone shaking me. It was pretty dark, so I couldn’t see much of anything, except for a large silhouette beside me. It looked a lot like a nurse.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. A flashlight was turned on and flashed in my face, blinding me for a moment. When my eyes adjusted, I was confronted with one large, bright red eye. My eyes widened. I opened my mouth to say something, but Ann immediately held her hand up to silence me. I stared at her, not sure what exactly she was doing or why she was even here at this time.

She turned off the flashlight, throwing the room into complete darkness. I thought that strange, as I expected most hospitals to have their lights on in the hallways. I sat there in complete darkness. The silence was pretty eerie. It was broken when Ann spoke. “Alright Ron,” she whispered. “I need you to keep calm, ok? All will be explained once you’re out of here.”

I gasped. What did she mean? Was she going to take me out of here? But, why? I mean, I don’t like the hospital, but isn’t that against the law? Hell, I didn’t even think that was even a possibility!

Ann pulled me up from the bed. “Come on Ron,” she said. “We don't have much time.” I was about to ask her what she meant by that when she pulled me into the hallway. A horrible sight met my eyes.

The lights in the hallway flickered, but there was enough light to reveal the horrible scene that laid before me. Blood was smeared all over the walls. Nurses and doctors were sprawled on the floor, pools of blood surrounding them and deep cuts had been carved into their bodies. Ann pulled me away and led me down the hall towards the elevator. We got in and Ann pressed the button for the first floor. I looked back at the hall and nearly screamed.

The message on the blood soaked walls read “GO TO SLEEP”. The door at the other end of the hall thrust open, and I saw Jeff the killer standing in the doorway, a bloody knife in his hand. He was covered in blood from head to toe. He looked up and saw us. He ran towards us, but the doors closed before he could get to us. I heard his muffled curses and his banging on the doors as the elevator took us away from him.

Ann turned to me and handed me my clothes. “Put them on,” she instructed me. I stared at her, not sure if I could trust her. She raised an eyebrow. “Ron, I’m trying to protect you, not kill you. Now, please, put them on.” I decided I wouldn’t question her, so I quickly put them on. I glanced at the floor number. We were on the tenth floor. My eyes widened. Why was I put on the tenth floor? _WHY!?_

I turned to Ann. I was about to ask her what was going on when I noticed the chainsaw she held in her hands. I jumped back and screamed. She turned to me, realizing that I had noticed the chainsaw. She sighed. “God, I didn’t think it would be this difficult to keep you calm,” she grumbled, shaking her head. “Ron, calm down will you?”

I examined the chainsaw. It was black with a red cross on it, making it match her outfit. It wasn’t a large one, but it was still pretty menacing. Where the hell did she get that from? I mean, she didn’t have it when she pulled me out of bed. And why does she have it?

The elevators opened, revealing a more gruesome sight. Nurses and doctors had been cut open or beheaded. Their blood was smeared on the walls and nearly all of their guts had been thrown everywhere. All except for their kidneys. I thought it strange that all of the other organs had been thrown, but the kidneys missing.

Ann walked out, and I walked right behind her. I suddenly heard footsteps coming down the hall. I turned to see a guy with a blue mask and a gray hoodie. He stopped short when he noticed me and just stood there, staring at me. I saw he held something in his hands, but I couldn’t tell what it was.

Ann pulled me away and led me out of the hospital. The was a cold breeze blowing, making me shiver. I looked around, and I felt my stomach knot itself.

We were in the woods. The hospital was in the middle of the woods. “You have got to be fucking kidding me,” I said. Ann shook her head. I groaned. Ann ran into the woods. I followed her. She was pretty fast on her feet, making it a bit hard to follow catch up with her. Eventually though, she stopped. It was so suddenly that I nearly fell right on top of her.

I was about to say something when she held her hand up and motioned for me to listen. I fell silent. We stood there, listening for something, but all that could be heard was the wind. That was, until I heard thundering footsteps. My eyes widened. No, it couldn’t be. Ann grabbed my arm and began running. The footsteps grew louder. We ran faster.

I don’t know how long we ran, but it was so long that my feet had began to throb terribly. We ran in an endless direction, not knowing where we were headed. But that was when I saw a familiar looking fence in the distance. I smiled, wiggled out of Ann’s grasp, and ran towards the fence whilst Ann was shouting for me to get back. I ignored her. There had to be a way out of here, right? There must be a way around the fence. There just has to be.

“Ron!” Ann screamed. “Get back here!” I laughed as I began drawing closer to the fence. This was my chance. I had to take it, even if that meant I would be electrocuted again. But, I survived the first time. Doesn’t that mean I’ll survive again? Ann screamed again, but I continued to ignore her. But, that was when I saw the flicker. My eyes widened in shock. It flickered again, but this time it looked like there was a shadow of a hand covering it.

I blinked, just to make sure I was seeing correctly. I then screamed as I saw Slenderman standing in front of me. I immediately stopped in my tracks and began running in the opposite direction. I suddenly stopped as I saw Jeff standing there, a bloody knife in his hand. I turned to my left and saw the guy with the blue mask and the gray hoodie standing there, still holding something in his hand. Although now I could now clearly see what he was holding. It was a kidney. My stomach lurched as I immediately recognized who this person was. It was Eyeless Jack, the one creepypasta who murders people just so that he can eat their kidneys.

I backed away and turned to my right. I gasped as I saw it was Splendorman, Slenderman’s older and nicer brother. As I began walking towards him, I felt a wave of relief wash over me. Splendorman extended his arms out in a hug. He had the biggest smile on his face which made me smile. But that smile quickly faded as I heard Ann screaming my name.

I turned around to see Slenderman, Jeff, and Jack surrounding me. I backed into Splendorman, feeling safe. I felt his arms wrap around me. I froze. I didn’t feel a sense of security. I felt dread.

I looked down to see that it wasn’t his arms, but someone else’s. They wore brown gloves covered in blood and green sleeves. My jaw dropped. There was a soft chuckle in my ear. “You’ve met with a terrible fate, haven’t you?” someone asked me. My heart stopped as I immediately knew who it was.

I watched as his hands wrapped around my throat. They tightened, and I began clawing at the hands. My vision grew blurry and I was losing consciousness quickly.

I looked up and the last thing I saw was Jeff’s large smile. He walked up to me and whispered,”GO TO SLEEP!” There was a scream and everything went black.

 

\--------------------

 

The proxies dragged Ron's body towards the mansion, smug smiles on their faces. Ann held back, feeling a sense of dread fill her. She knew that the key was very important to them, but she also knew that Ron knew nothing of it's property, mostly because he had been very young at the time.

"Good work," she heard Slenderman say. Jeff and BEN began bragging about how easy it was while the others listened and groaned. Ann glared at them. They had done  _nothing_ to help her. They had just tagged along towards the end of the plan, but they acted like they had done everything. Ann hated them and wished she could get rid of them in some way, but she knew the consequences for those actions were hellish, so she didn't dare risk it.

They walked through the mansion and down towards the basement. Oh how Ann dreaded going down there. She had seen all that had been done down there and she didn't want any part of it. But now she was being forced to do so, and she hated it. They walked into the large room with blank walls. Slender Man grabbed Ron and set him gently down onto a table that sat in the middle of the room.

"Alright, now we must figure out what to do with the boy," he stated simply.

"How about we have him play the game?" BEN said with an evil smirk. Ann gasped.

"You can't!" she cried. Everyone turned to her, eyes narrowed. "He's just a boy! He hasn't done anything wrong! Besides, all we need is the key and we can let him go!"

"He hasn't done anything wrong yet," Jeff snarled. Ann glared at him. What was  _his_ problem? "I mean, we have to do something before he does something stupid and exposes us." Ann glanced over at Slenderman, who had his arms crossed. He said nothing, but just stared at them. He then sighed.

"Alright, we'll have the boy play the game," he announced. Ann gasped and stared at him in horror.

"Oh, calm down Ann," BEN groaned, rolling his eyes. Ann smacked him.

“I don’t see why there’s any need to hurt him,” she said quietly. “He hasn’t done anything to be a threat, so I don’t see-”

“What the hell do you mean by that!?” Jeff yelled, clutching his knife in his hand. “Don’t you remember what he did!?”

“He doesn’t remember that,” Ann said sternly. “From all of the medication that was given to him, it erased his memory. He doesn’t know what he did, so he doesn’t pose as a threat.”

Jeff turned to Slenderman. “Please tell me this is a joke!” he yelled. Slenderman sighed.

“It isn’t,” he said. “Ann is right. About his memory being erased. But, Ann, he still _does_ pose as a threat.”

“What!?” she asked. “How!? How does Ron still pose as a threat!?”

“Well, if you really think about it, _he’s_ not the one who poses as a threat,” Eyeless Jack said. Everyone turned to him, surprised to hear him speak. He sat in the corner, holding a kidney in his hand. “It’s his friend, uh, what’s her name? Amy, right?” Ann nodded. “Yeah, she’s the one who poses as the threat. I mean, _she_ was the one who forced Ron to do it. So, it’s not much of any use to torture Ron if he’s not the culprit. But, then again…”

Everyone waited to see what he would say, but he didn’t say another word. He just sat there, gnawing on the kidney. BEN rubbed his chin.

“It would be to good use though,” he said. “To torture Ron. Then, if his friend saw, we might get some answers out of her…” He turned to Slenderman. “Is that a good idea?”

“Of course it is!” Jeff said. “Besides, the little fuckers need to pay for what they did…” Slenderman sighed and thought for a moment. Ann bit my lip, waiting for Slenderman’s response.

“It will only work,” he said. “If you catch her and bring her back here.” Jeff grinned.

“Oh, that’ll be easy,” Jeff said. “All I need to do is visit her again and lure her here!” Everyone nodded in agreement, but Ann shook her head.

“It’s not gonna work,” Ann told him. They all stared at me. “You attacked her once. Now she thinks you’re gonna go after her, which now you _are_. Once you show up, she _will_ attack you. And believe me, it isn’t pretty when she does. I mean, she nearly killed the doctor when she attacked him. Let _me_ handle this. I’ll convince her to come here if I try hard enough.”

Everyone narrowed their eyes. Slenderman nodded in agreement with her. “Yeah, it could work,” he said. Everyone gasped and turned to him. “Alright Ann. You can bring Amy over here. But, make it quick, ok?” Ann nodded, grabbing her chainsaw and running out the door. Jeff muttered curses while simply laughed as she ran towards Amy's home.

 


	12. Six hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Side note: Ok, so this doesn't have to do with the story, but today is my birthday! YAY! Ok, now act like you didn't read that and just proceed with the chapter.)

It took her an hour, but eventually Ann made it to Amy's house. She noticed the lights from Amy's room were still on. She waited until they turned off, then creeped up to the open window and looked in.

Amy sat on her bed with her computer on her lap. She looked around the room, looking for something. She opened one of the drawers in her dresser and pulled out some red headphones. She plugged them into the computer and put them on. Now was Ann's chance.

Ann quietly crawled in and walked into a dark corner of the room. A cold breeze blew in. Amy shivered and got up to close the window. Ann then grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth with her hand. Amy struggled in her grasp, but she eventually gave up. Ann let her go, and Amy immediately turned around. She gasped.

“You!” she yelled, grabbing Ann by the collar. “Why the hell are you here!? And what did you do with Ron!?” Ann laughed, receiving a glare from Amy. AMy shook her violently. “Where is he!?”

“If you want to see him then you’re going to have to come with me,” Ann said quietly. Amy let go of her and took a few steps away.

“You’re joking, right?” she asked her. “You want me to go with you to see Ron? Why should I trust you!?”

“If you want him to live, then yeah,” Ann told her. Amy stared at the nurse, not sure if she should trust her. Ann rolled her eyes. “Amy, Jeff has him.” Amy's eyes widened. “Do you want him to live or not?” Amy nodded. “Then follow me, will you?”

Amy glanced at the door. “I just…” She began backing away towards her door. Ann sighed, knowing she wasn’t taking her seriously.

“Amy, stop wasting time,” Ann said sternly. “Ron is about to be killed and you’re here not doing anything about it. I mean, really, I thought you cared about him. But I guess I thought wrong, now didn’t I?” Amy glared at her.

“Shut up,” she muttered. “How do I know this isn’t some trick, huh?” Ann took out her chainsaw, which was covered in red liquid. It wasn't blood, but it was similar to the substance, so it passed. Amy gasped.

“Does this look like a joke to you?” Ann asked her. Amy shook her head. Ann then pointed to the window. “Then let’s go!” Amy turned her computer off and hid it away in her drawer. She then walked over to the window and climbed out.

Ann climbed out, grabbed her arm, and started running. Amy tried to wiggle out of her grasp, but to no avail. Ann's grip was too strong for her. She eventually gave up and began running beside her.

“Where the hell are we going!?” she asked. Ann said nothing, knowing they were pretty close to the woods anyway. Amy then gasped. “No! You took him there!?” Ann ignored her again, forcing the gates open and dragging her inside. “Wait a minute, is that a house I see?” Ann turned to see the mansion in the distance.

Ann started running, pulling Amy along with her. They suddenly heard thundering footsteps behind us. “What is that!?” Amy asked. Ann sighed.  _How does Ron deal with her?_ she thought. _  
_

Once they reached the mansion, Ann opened the door and pulled Amy in. They could still hear the thundering footsteps. Amy’s eyes were wide with fear as she looked around. Amy dragged her into the hall so that she wouldn't be seen by the other proxies.

“Alright Amy, listen to me,” Ann said. “Ron only has a few hours to live, understand? So you need to listen carefully to what I’m about to say…”

 

\--------------------

I woke up to be seated in an office. I looked around, and immediately knew exactly where I was. It was the office from Five Nights At Freddy’s. There was the fan on the desk, the soda, and a few crumpled up papers. The fucking poster with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica and the words “Celebrate!” on top. I touched Freddy’s nose, and sure enough, it squeaked. I looked at both doors, which were closed. I’m not sure why.

I saw a tablet in front of me. I hesitated to pick it up. I knew the mechanics to Five Nights At Freddy’s. I knew how the game worked. I always got past the first and the second night, but always ended up dying on the third night. The only person I knew who had actually survived all seven nights was Amy. God, she’d be able to beat this and say it was a piece of cake.

The phone rang. I sighed, knowing that it would probably just end up playing the same phone calls in the game. I picked up the tablet, turning it on.

It showed the show stage. None of the animatronics had moved yet. I checked on Pirate Cove, just to be sure Foxy wasn’t peeking out. Luckily, he wasn’t. I set the tablet down and sat back in my seat. The phone rang again, and then the voicemail began.

“Ron?” someone asked. I gasped.

“Amy?” I asked. There was a sigh of relief on the other end. “Amy, do you know what’s going on?”

“Ron, you’re going to have to play the game if you want to leave alive,” she told me. I groaned. “Luckily, I’ll be able to help you.”

“You serious!?” I asked. “Wait, but, why? This is night one, isn’t it?”

“It’s night five dude,” she said. I gasped. “Although, they decided to be nice and let the game start once it hits one a.m. You have to stay on the phone with me though, so that I can help you get through this.”

“So, when the doors open, it’s one a.m?” I asked.

“Yup,” she said. I groaned. I didn’t want to go through with this, but I didn’t want to die either. At least they were waiting until one a.m. to start the game. Wait, who the fuck did she mean by _they_!?

I waited patiently until the doors opened, awaiting my death. The doors suddenly opened and I nearly screamed. “Check the cameras!” Amy yelled.

I picked up the tablet. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie hadn’t moved. That was good. “Check on Foxy,” Amy ordered. I clicked on the camera to Pirate Cove. Foxy was peeking out. _Fuck_.

“Check the doors,” Amy said. I set the tablet down and turned on the lights to both doors. Nothing yet. _Good_. “And back to the cameras.” I picked the tablet back up. Foxy was still there, but luckily he hadn’t moved any further out of his curtain.

“So, I just need to check on Foxy and the doors?” I asked, turned the lights on to check if anyone was there. By now, it was already two am, and my power had gone down to seventy percent.

“No, this time you need to make sure Freddy hasn’t moved either,” she said. I groaned. I forgot Freddy becomes really active on night five. I began checking the the halls and the corners, and to my horror, he was in the east hall corner.

“Fuck,” I grumbled. I never knew what to do when he was in the corner. I began checking the doors. No one there. I closed the door, just in case.

I checked the cameras again. Freddy had moved, with Chica in his place. I let out a sigh of relief and opened the door up. I then checked on Foxy. He was still in the same position, thank goodness.

I checked the doors again. This time, Chica had appeared at the door. I immediately closed it and turned back to the cameras. Foxy hadn’t moved, but now Bonnie stood in the corner. I stared at the door, clicking the light on and off until he appeared, but he didn’t.

I checked the camera again to find him gone. I checked on Foxy. Still in the same position. I checked the doors. Chica had moved, thankfully. I opened the door. It was now three am, and my power was down to fifty one percent.

I began going in a pattern: check Foxy, then the doors, then the halls, then the doors, then back to Foxy. It worked pretty well, and I hit four am with twenty five percent. Although, I hadn’t heard another word from Amy. It was starting to worry me.

“I have two hours left,” I told myself. “Foxy hasn’t moved at all. I can make it.” I checked the doors. Bonnie had appeared. I closed the door and  checked the other door. Nothing.

I went back to the cameras. “Shit!” I yelled. Foxy was out. I groaned and glanced nervously at the door. I hoped it would last long enough. I checked the halls and the corners. Chica was in the corner. I knew she would pay me a visit soon.

I checked the door, and sure enough, Chica was there. I closed the door and checked on Bonnie. He had moved. I opened the door and bit my lip. I checked the cameras again. Freddy was in the corner. Well, I wouldn’t have to worry about him, since the door was already closed.

I checked Foxy. Still in the same position. _Good_. As long as he didn’t move, I was fine. But the second he moves, I am slamming the door shut. I sighed and checked the doors. Bonnie hadn’t appeared and Chica had moved, but I didn’t want to risk Freddy coming into the office.

I began going in my usual pattern again. Everything was fine until I hit nine percent. _Shit_. It was five am. I could make it on nine percent. Right?

I checked the cameras. Foxy and Freddy _still_ hadn’t moved from their spots. I was starting to panic. I checked the doors. I had let the right side door down so Freddy wouldn’t come in. I decided I would just open it so that I would last a little longer.

I checked the cameras again. Nothing changed. My heart began racing. I was on edge. I closed the door again, just so that Freddy wouldn’t come in to kill me instantly. I was down to five percent now, and yet they refused to move. I mean, I would rather have Freddy move than Foxy.

I checked the cameras again, and this time, Chica was in the corner. I opened the door and checked the lights. Nothing. I let out a sigh of agony as I checked the cameras again.

Foxy hadn’t moved. I checked the halls. Chica was still in the corner, and Bonnie wasn’t there. I checked the doors and realized I was down to three percent now. _Fuck_.

“Come on, just a little longer,” I pleaded. I checked frantically through the cameras and checked the doors. Nothing had moved, yet I could hear footsteps. I checked everything again. Freddy had moved back into the corner. “Fuck you Freddy!”

I put the camera down and checked the doors. That was when the power went out. “No!” I yelled. “Fuck!” I looked at the left side door, knowing that Freddy would come and do his little jingle he always does before he kills you.

I saw his eyes and knew I was done for. I stared at him, not moving. I knew how much of an asshole he could be. He could play his jingle for an entire ten seconds, or he could play it for five. I hoped he would do it for at least ten seconds.

I waited until the end of the jingle. Then everything went black. “Fuck,” I whispered. I closed my eyes awaiting death. That’s when I heard it. The sound that meant everything was over. The glorious sound of the clock turning from five am to six am and the children cheering.

I started laughing. I made it. I had actually made it. Everything turned back on. “Ron,” Amy said.

“Yeah?” I asked her.

“Oh my god!” she yelled. “You did it! You’re alive! Holy shit! Oh my god!”

“You proud of me?” I asked her.

“Hell yeah,” she said. I laughed. “Alright dude, you can exit the place now.”

“You serious?” I asked her.

“Mhm,” she said. “Just walk down one of the halls until you reach the dining room. Then you’ll see the front doors. And you’ll know you’ve reached them because you’ll see me there.”

“Alright Amy,” I said. The phone cut off. I let out a sigh of relief and got up. I walked down the left hall, slowly. I wasn’t sure if everything had been set back to normal.

I walked past pirate cove. The curtains were drawn. _Good_. I walked into the dining room and saw that Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were up on the stage. I would have felt relieved, if only it weren't for the fact that they were _staring directly at me._ I decided to look away from them and I turned to see the front doors. There was a dark silhouette standing there, waving at me. I walked up to the doors and pushed. They swung open.

Amy stood there, her eyes red. She smiled and hugged me. “Oh my god,” she whispered. “You’re alive!” I laughed, hugging her back. I looked around. We were still in the woods.

“Hey, wait a minute,” I said, pulling away from her. “We’re in the woods?” She nodded. “You’re actually here?” She nodded again. “How!?”

“Ann,” she said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. I waited for her to explain. “Look, let’s talk about this later, ok? For now, we need to get out of here.” I nodded.

She grabbed my arm and began running. I tried to keep up with her, but I was so shocked, I just couldn’t. “Wait, where exactly are we going now?” I asked her. I felt my stomach drop when she pointed to the mansion in the distance.


	13. The Mansion

Word immediately got around quickly once Freddy and the others had told Slender man that Ron had survived. Of course, Ann was relieved while the others were angry.

"I was sure he would die playing the fucking game," Jeff muttered. BEN smirked.

"You're just pissed off he was able to pass the night and you weren't," he said. Jeff glared at him. Slenderman rubbed his chin. He was trying to figure out how exactly he was going to put his plan into action.

"I bet you guys went easy on him," Jane said, turning to the animatronics. They all shrugged, but Bonnie and Chica's faces grew red. Jane chuckled. "I see two of you couldn't _bear_ to see him die..." They rolled their eyes and groaned.

"Well, if that's enough of your teasing," Freddy said, glaring at her. "We tried our hardest but it seems as though the girl's an expert...."

 Foxy turned to Slenderman. "Wha' do ye intend t' do wit' th' lad?" he asked him.

"Well, we're going to have to find a way to retrieve that key," he told him. Chica and Bonnie gasped while Freddy's and Foxy's eyes widened. Yes, the animatronics knew about their situation. How? That was left for them to know and for everyone else to figure out.

"You're telling us that the kid has they key?" Freddy asked him. Slenderman nodded. The four gasped. The proxies rolled their eyes. Foxy growled. All of them backed away.

"Well, we're lucky we didn't kill him or his little friend, huh?" Bonnie asked. The four nodded and turned to Slenderman, curious to know everything that he knew. Slender began explaining the plan to them, while the others began talking to each other or going back to what they were doing. Ann let out a small sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness he's ok," she whispered. Offenderman chuckled. Ann jumped, startled by his presence. She looked up to see his twisted smile.

"I see _someone's_ happy," he said, chuckling again. Ann rolled her eyes. "Come on Anny, You can't tell me you don't have feeling for him. I mean, it's pretty obvious..."

"Oh, _whatever_ Offenderman," she muttered, looking away from him. No matter how much she hated to admit it, she _did_ have feelings for Ron. But she knew that Ron would never like her back, for _obvious_ reasons. _Who would ever dare to love a creepypasta?_ she thought.

"Don't think that way Ann," Offenderman said. Ann groaned, remembering that he had the ability to read minds just like Slender. "Hey, just give him a chance dude." Ann glared at him.

"Don't call me that," she muttered. Offenderman chuckled, but said nothing. Ann sighed and gazed out the eight foot tall window. She began wondering when Ron would get here. She needed proof he was alive, not just words that were told. She felt someone tug at her arm. She looked down to see a smiling Sally. Sally held her teddy bear up, signaling she wanted to play. Ann shook her head, causing Sally to frown, but immediately run to Splendorman. Ann sighed and turned back to the window, only to turn back around once she heard someone walk out of the room. She looked around and realized one of the proxies was missing. She looked out the window to see him running into the woods. _Oh no,_ Ann thought.

\--------------------

I turned back, just to see the building I had been in. But, to my surprise, it was gone. Instead I saw a dark silhouette running towards us. I gasped and turned back around. We were getting close to the mansion, but the thundering was getting louder.

I glanced behind us, only to see the silhouette closer. I could practically see who it was, but it was still too far away to be sure. Amy's grip on my arm tightened. I stared at the mansion. It was surrounded by a large black iron gate. I saw lights on in the mansion. As we drew closer, the gates began to slowly creak open.

"Ron, faster!" Amy yelled. I groaned as I pushed myself to go faster. We were nearly there, just a little more...

I could hear someone directly behind us now. I looked back to see Hoodie behind us, wielding a knife. I turned back around and began running beside Amy.

We ran through the gates and up to the door. There was a loud scream from inside. My eyes widened. Amy opened the door, threw me inside and slammed the door behind us. There was banging on the door and then nothing. Amy locked the door and held up a finger, telling me to keep quiet. I nodded and she led me down the hall. There was a large red door at the end. She opened the door a bit, letting some light into the room. We both looked inside. I gasped.

It wasn't a large room, but it was large enough to hold a tv, a coffee table, and a couch. In this room was Jeff, Jane, Masky, Ann, Sally, Sexual Offenderman, Splendorman, Toby, BEN, Smile Dog, and Freddy and his gang.

Jeff and Jane sat in one corner of the room, sharpening their knives. Masky and Toby sat on the couch, playing a Majora's Mask with BEN in it. Sally and Splendorman sat in another corner of the room, talking and giggling. Smile Dog lay beside them, sleeping. Ann was pacing around the room with Sexual Offenderman watching her. Bonnie and Foxy were talking to each other while Freddy sat next to Chica, not saying a word to each other.

They all looked so normal, it was creepy. Amy closed the door and leaned against it. "Ok, Ron," she whispered. "This needs to work just as planned, got it?" I nodded, not fully understanding what she meant. She held a hand over my eyes. I immediately shut them and felt Amy swing me over her shoulder. She then kicked the door down and threw me onto the ground. I could hear her breathing heavily as she nudged me. I didn't dare move or open my eyes. I heard Ann gasp.

"Oh dear, poor child!" someone said. It sounded like...Splendorman! There was footsteps and then I felt someone pick me up.

"Splendy, put him down man," someone else said. "You don't know if he's gonna wake up in your arms completely terrified."

"Oh, hush!" Splendorman said. There was a giggle, then a groan. Someone grabbed me. "Oh!"

"Offenderman's right," Ann said, taking me into her arms. I heard someone laugh. I felt someone pluck me out of her arms and wrap a tendril around my body. _Wait, a tendril?!_ Ann gasped. I suddenly felt myself being squeezed and I let out a groan. I opened my eyes to see everyone _gone_. I then turned to see Slenderman holding me. I stared at him, wide eyed.

"This simply won't do," Slenderman said, as he continued to squeeze me. I groaned again and began squirming. I let out a cry and started to thrash around in his grip. Slender chuckled and continued squeezing. My vision grew blurry, my hearing faded and it became harder to breathe.

"Please," I begged softly, not sure if he could hear me. "S-Stop...." Slender chuckled once more before squeezing me and my vision blurred completely until I saw nothing but black.


	14. This is absurd!

_Darkness surrounded the two children. They were frightened, standing close to each other for protection. Nothing could be done about their situation. They couldn't be saved. It would end with their blood on the walls and the floor, and they would be victorious. There was silence until one of the children broke down and began sobbing. The other child tried to calm him down, but it was no use. She hugged him and began weeping beside him._ _The sound of a door creaking open could be heard throughout the room. The children stopped crying and stood up, trembling in fear. They didn't know what to expect besides their death._

_Footsteps echoed, making the children petrified. The person sensed this, making them stop walking. There was silence once again. Then, a hushed whisper. "Psst," it said. "I'm here to save you, not to kill you, despite the others' commands." The children glanced at each other, not sure if they were to believe the person. The footsteps began again and the children began backing away from the footsteps, only to realize they were cornered. The footsteps became more rapid, and now, the entire room was filled with footsteps._

_The children hugged each other now, holding on for dear life. The footsteps stopped, and they could hear raspy breathing. They closed their eyes and waited for death, but none came. Instead, they felt themselves being lifted up and hoisted above the person's shoulder. Then the person started running, sprinting through the door and the halls and outside. They could hear screaming and yelling behind them, but they didn't dare to open their eyes._

_They felt rain pound down on their heads. One of the children shivered and sneezed. This made the person set them down under someplace where the rain didn't come down. The children opened their eyes to be confronted with a boy much larger than them and he wore a large, faded brown or gray and green sweater. He took off his sweater and wrapped the boy in it. The boy sneezed again and looked up at him. The girl then spoke._

_"Why are you helping us?" she asked him. The boy said nothing, but instead let out a sigh. The girl stared at him and spoke again. "Aren't you cold?" The boy shook his head. The little boy sneezed again, and the older boy placed the hood on. There was the sound of thunder, and the older boy looked around. He then picked the two children up and began running again. The two children held onto him, not sure why he was helping them. The little boy glanced behind them and nearly screamed. The others were following them, all with angry faces and their weapons drawn._

_They had nearly reached the outskirts of the woods when they all fell, causing the boy to drop the two children. The boy was then thrown into the air. The two children screamed. "Run!" the boy yelled, and that's exactly what the children did. They ran out of the woods and onto the streets. They kept running. not sure where they were going until they both collapsed in exhaustion. They began to cry and they hugged each other. They were cold, wet, and terrified. They wanted so desperately for someone to take them away from their horrible lives, but there was no one who could. They both cried themselves to sleep, not caring if they never woke up again._

\--------------------

Amy woke up, drenched in cold sweat. She looked around and realized that she was still in her nightmare. The creepypastas were around her, lying on the ground. They had all been knocked out by Slenderman and no one was sure why. She looked around and realized that Ron was gone. She stood up and walked around everyone, making sure that she hadn't been mistaken. She hadn't. Ron was gone. She let out a strangled scream as she placed a hand on the wall and leaned against it. That was enough to wake the pastas up.

They all sat up groggily and were about to ask what had happened when they saw Amy. They stared at her in silence. Amy felt their eyes on her and she slammed her other fist into the wall, letting another scream out. Ann stood up and walked to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Get your hands off of me before I end up snapping," Amy hissed through gritted teeth. Everyone gasped and Ann let go of her, taking a few steps back. Amy let a tear fall down her cheek before she let out a sigh. She was trying not to cry in front of them, but it was nearly impossible. Her anger built up inside and she felt that she could snap at any moment.

"Amy," Ann began. Amy turned to her, eyes brimming with tears. "Ron's going to be fine." Amy rolled her eyes and turned back to the wall. Ann wasn't sure what to do. She had dealt with patients with such symptoms in the past, but Amy wasn't like them. "Amy, Ron's going to be fine. Trust me."

"Trust you!?" Amy screamed, turning around. She lunged at Ann, slamming her against the wall. Everyone gasped and some of them backed into a corner. Ann stared at her, surprised that Amy held such strength in her. "Trusting you is what got me and Ron into this fucking situation! This is your fucking fault you bitch!" Amy threw Ann across the room, causing her to slam into the window. The pastas gasped again. Amy glared at all of them. Her anger had almost taken her over completely.

She was suddenly grabbed from behind. She screamed and slammed herself into the wall. The pasta howled in pain. She slammed into the wall again, this time having the pasta let go. She turned around to see that it was Jeff. She pick Jeff up and threw him towards the other pastas. They screamed and ran away from the wall, having Jeff slam into it. There was a sudden crack and everyone stopped and turned to Jeff. He sat up rubbing his head and glared at Amy.

"Jeff!" Ann gasped, pointing to the wall. He turned to see a large hole he had made. Amy walked over to it and looked inside.

"It's just darkness," Amy muttered, stepping away from the wall.

"Amy?" a voice called out. Everyone froze. Amy turned back around and stared at the hole.

"Ron?" everyone asked.

"Amy?" it asked again. "Ann?" There was a pause. "Jeff? Sally? Slenderman? Anyone there!?"

"Ron!" Amy yelled, looking into the hole again. "Ron, we can here you!"

"Oh thank god," Ron said. Some of the pastas grit their teeth. "Hey, where the fuck am I? It's so fucking dark in here that I can't see a fucking thing." Amy laughed.

"We're not sure, but I'll get you out," she told him. "Just sit tight ok?" There was no response. Amy took this a signal to go and slammed her fist into the wall, taking out a chunk of it. Everyone gasped. Amy punched the wall again, making a hole big enough for her to crawl through. She looked inside and still saw nothing. She growled and took out her phone, turning on the flashlight. She then shined the light inside and gasped. Everyone looked in with her and gasped. They couldn't see the floor of the room, and they then realized that they had never heard the chunk of wall that Amy had punched in fall onto anything.

"Ron?" Ann asked. Nothing. Everyone glanced at each other. Amy looked in again and felt a surge of heat coming from it. She yelped and backed away. Ann walked over to it and immediately felt the heat.

"That isn't....normal...." was all she managed to say. Amy opened her mouth to say something when they were all pulled into the hole by tendrils, Everyone screamed, but the noise was swallowed up by the darkness. They were pulled down into the abyss and there was nothing that could be done.

\--------------------

_"And you spotted the children here ma'am? Sitting alone in the rain?" the police officer asked the elderly woman. She nodded. The police officer turned to the parents of the children, raising an eyebrow. "So, you say they were in their rooms?"_

_"They were!" the mother proclaimed. "They were in their rooms until one of those monsters took them away!" The police officer rolled his eyes then turned to the other officer that held the sleeping children._

_"We're going to have to put them up," he told the other officer. She nodded. The parents gasped._

_"No!" the mother screamed. "You can't! You can't put my children up for adoption!" The officer with the children walked towards the police car and sat in the backseat with them. The mother ran to the car, enraged. The father pulled her back, holding her in place. He sighed and turned back to the officer._

_"If it must be done, than you may do so," he said. The mother screamed and protested, but the officer simply nodded. The father dragged the mother away while the officer turned back to the elderly woman with a smile._

_"Good job," he said. She nodded and began walking off towards her car. The officer walked to the police car and got into the driver's seat. He then turned to the other officer, who was stroking the little boy's hair. "What are you doing?" The officer giggled, but said nothing. He shrugged and started the car up._

_He drove off towards the police station, the two officers not saying a word to each other. He could hear her humming something as she kept the children in her arms. He suddenly noticed that the little boy were a familiar looking sweater. He chuckled, knowing what must have happened._ _"Damn creeps," he whispered, a small smile forming on his lips._

\--------------------

There was a faint beeping sound coming from somewhere and the muffled sound of people talking. I heard crying. I immediately opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a hospital bed. The crying grew louder. I turned to see a door that hadn't been there before. That's when I felt it. The pain. I looked down to see my body covered in burn marks and cuts. The door swung open, and I turned to see my mom and Amy run in, both with tears in their eyes

"Oh, my poor baby!" my mom cried. "What happened to you!?"

"Shit man, you're fucking crazy!" Amy yelled. "What the hell were you thinking man!? You were nearly dead!" I stared at both of them, trying to comprehend what was going on.

That's when the doctor walked in. His eyes were wide with surprise. "So the boy _did_ survive. Well, it's a miracle!" My mom kissed my forehead and Amy ruffled my hair, neither believing that I was alive. "Well, I shall be right back with the medication!"

The doctor walked out. I turned to Amy and my mom. Seeing my confusion, Amy sighed. "Dude, you don't remember, do you?" she asked me. I shook my head. "Remember when you told me about the dirt path that led to the woods and how you led me all the way to the fence?" I nodded. "You had walked right up to the fence and electrocuted yourself, telling me that there was an opening there. God damn, I have never heard you scream that loud in my _entire_ life!"

My mom stroked my hair. "All because of a nightmare, was it?" she asked me. Amy nodded. My mom sighed. "Oh my poor Ron. Don't worry, you'll be fine in a couple of months."

The doctor walked back in, a needle in hand. He walked over to me, smiling. "Now, Ron, this will only hurt a little," he said, pushing the needle into my skin. I twitched. He injected the liquid into me and pulled it back out. "Don't worry Ron. Within a few hours, you shouldn't feel a thing." My mom smiled.

A nurse ran into the room and motioned for the doctor. He immediately ran out of the room. Amy sighed. "Dude, I think I should stop telling you those stories," she said, shaking her head. "I didn't know shit like this would happen just because of it." My mom laughed.

"Oh, calm down Amy," she said. "It was only a nightmare. It wasn't real. But, Ron, dear, you really shouldn't be doing that." I stared at them, not sure if I was back in reality. They noticed my stare and grew worried.

"Ron, are you alright?" my mom asked me. I tried to shake my head, but I let out a cry as the pain kicked back in. Amy and my mom gasped.

"Dude, don't strain yourself!" Amy scolded. I let my head snap back in its original place and let out a sigh.

"I-I...." I was having trouble forming words again. My mom and Amy watched me, waiting. "I-I....h-have a q-quest-tion...." I said. They nodded and waited again. "H-How m-much....t-time ha-as....p-passed si-ince i-it....h-happ-pened?"

"Well, it's been a day or two," Amy said. My eyes widened in shock. _A day or two?! What?!_ "Thank god you woke up when you did, though. Another day and they would've pulled the plug." My mom nodded.

"We're very lucky," she said. "So, how are you feeling?" I shrugged. Or, tried to. It hurt so much to. "Oh dear, you are in a great load of pain, aren't you?" I nodded. She turned to Amy. "Amy, go get us some snacks, ok?" Amy nodded, grinning. My mom handed her a twenty. Amy ran out of the room, disappearing down the hall.

My mom heaved a sigh and kissed my forehead. "My poor baby," she whispered. "Don't go doing that ever again, ok?" I nodded slightly. She sighed and was about to say something when Amy walked back in. She turned to her.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna need you to come with me," she told her. My mom sighed, kissed my forehead and ran out, leaving me alone to my thoughts. I still wasn't sure what had happened. _Was I not in the mansion before? Why am I back here?! And why has time reversed itself?!_ The questions repeated themselves through my mind over and over again, but there was no answer to them. But, little did I know that they would be answered shortly and painfully.


	15. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! (For those of you who celebrate it) (~^n^)~

_Down the hole I went,_

_Where dark was the only light_

_I greeted it with a friendly hello_

_Darkness, my old friend_

_I've come back to talk to you again_

_Because a vision softly creeping_

_Left seeds while I was sleeping_

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_

_Still remains within the sound of silence_

_And with the silence came a response_

_"As you continue to slip away into the darkness,_

_you shall never return_

_but you shall learn to walk_

_and stand on your own two feet_

_to face the fear, hatred, and pain_

_for you shall overcome all that has been done_

_and be greater than all that has been given."_

**\--------------------**

_"Trick or treat!" the children screamed, holding out the bags in front of them. There were five children in all. The girl pf the group was wearing a cute little chicken costume that was outrageously fluffy. One of the boys wore a pirate costume and had a hook for a hand and an eye patch, along with a parrot on his shoulder. Another one of the boys wore a bunny costume, except it was blue instead of white. The last two boys wore bear costumes. The only difference? One was a dark brown while the other was a faded gold._

_The door swung open to reveal a man dressed in what appeared to be a security guard or a police officer_ _outfit_ _. It was hard to tell with the outfit being purple. Not to mention the man himself was purple. But of course, the children either didn't notice or didn't care whatsoever. "Well, what do we have here?" the man asked, smiling_ _as he brought out the candy bowl._ _"A chicken, a bunny, a pirate, and two bears. How cute!" The man set a handful of candy in each of their bags. The children giggled as they ran off, yelling thank you before they completely disappeared. The man chuckled to himself and as he was about to close his door, rapid footsteps approached him. He turned and groaned._

_Three teens, two boys and a girl, were running up to the door, both covered in fake blood from head to toe. The girl wore a long black dress with black heels. Her face was painted a pale white and her lips and eyes were black. She also had a knife in one of her hands. One of the boys wore a white hoodie and some black slacks with some black sneakers. His face was a horrid sight, with a smile carved into his cheeks, black circles around his eyes, pale white, rubbery skin and his long, black, thick, coarse hair covering his face a bit. He too had a knife in his hands. The other boy wore a faded green or brown and gray sweater, with what resembled to be a scarf or mouth guard over the lower half of his face and some blue jeans and gray sneakers. He had two hatchets attached to the sides of his jeans. They stood in front of the man and held out their sacks in front of them. "Trick or treat!" they said, sounding a bit dull._

_"And what do you kids think you're doing?" the man asked, facing them._

_"What does it look like we're doing?" the guy with the white hoodie said. His voice was raspy, as if he hadn't had any water for the past week. The man groaned and placed a small handful of candy into their sacks._

_"There," he growled. "Now will you leave me alone?" The teens nodded and walked away from the house. The man muttered something under his breath and slammed the door shut. The teens laughed._

_"Should we head back home?" the other guy said. The other two stared at him._

_"Now?" the girl asked. "Please tell me you are joking. I mean, we haven't even hit two full neighborhoods and you want to go back home?" The guy held up his two full sacks of candy and glanced at the half full sacks of candy his friends held. They rolled their eyes._

_"Fine, you can go home Ron," the other guy said, rubbing his throat in attempt to stop the throbbing from the voice he imitated._

_"That's Toby to you, James," he muttered, walking back._

_"It's Jeff!" the guy yelled back, but Ron ignored him._

_He can have all the fun he wants with Amy,_ _he thought. I have to get home and wash all of this off before my mom finds out._

 _He quickly made his way home, knowing his mom would be there waiting for him. As he looked around, he noticed that he was alone on the street. He was left to wonder where the kids had gone, but figure they were all further down the street. He walked past the gated woods._ **  
**

_"Why is it gated?" he asked himself, getting no response. "I mean, it's not like anyone would actually want to go into them. Well, besides Amy and James." There was a crunch that interrupted him. He stopped and looked behind him. Nothing. He looked towards the other side of the road. Nothing. There was another crunch. He turned around but saw nothing that could've been making that crunch sound. Then there was a chuckle._

_"Kid," a raspy voice said. "Over here." He realized it was coming from the woods. He slowly turned to see a man similarly dressed as his friend. Ron took a step back. "Who are you supposed to be?"_

_"T-Toby," Ron stuttered. "H-Hey, what are you d-doing on the other s-side of the gate?" The man chuckled._

_"That doesn't matter now," he said, taking a step forward. "Do you realize who you are?" Ron shook his head vigorously. He had no clue who he was supposed to be. His friends had encouraged him to dress in the costume, so he just went along with it only knowing the name of the character. The man took another step forward. Ron started running, getting freaked out from the man. He suddenly heard footsteps behind him and saw that the man was right on his heels, wielding a knife. "Get back here kid! I just wanna make sure you GO TO SLEEP!" Ron screamed and grabbed one of his hatchets. No one except himself knew that his hatchets were real. Everyone just assumed they were fake and he didn't say anything against it. But now was the right time to use them if he needed to. He heard the sound of the knife slicing air and he screamed. He then felt a hand roughly seize his shoulder and pull him backwards. Ron swung his hatchet, cutting through the man's sweater and into his chest. Dark red blood oozed from his chest and had splattered onto Ron's jacket._ _The man screamed and lunged at Ron, only to grab his sweater and rip it off of Ron's body and fall onto the ground. As he stood up, he turned to see Ron start running again towards home. Ron didn't dare to look back until he got home, relieved that the man hadn't followed him._

**_\--------------------_ **

I refused to believe it. No, there was no way this was happening to me. No. This wasn't reality, it was just a never ending nightmare. As I looked around, darkness had begun to surround me. I heard what sounded like whispers, but they were beyond my capability of actually hearing. I covered my ears to try and block out the sound, but it was no use. The noise penetrated my skull, pounded against it even. In fact, it got louder when my ears were covered. At one point the sound was so loud, I started screaming. The pain was unbearable. I felt an immense heat surround me and that only added onto my pain. _Where was this heat coming from?!_ I didn't know, nor was I sure that I _wanted_ to know. Suddenly, I heard laughter. I looked around but still saw darkness. The noise had suddenly stopped and was being replaced with the laughter.

"What do you want?!" I screamed. More laughter. "Who are you?! What do you want from me?!" The laughter only grew louder as the intensity of the heat grew stronger. I started to cry and my tears burned my skin. I cried harder, only causing me even more pain. The laughter stopped and all that could be heard now was my sobbing. That was until I stopped by hearing a voice. The voice was deep and soothing, as if it were a parent trying to soothe its child.

**"O̦̮͇̺̎̀̊̌k̗͙̩̥͋̑̚͝ą̟̻͈̍̓̇͌e̥̪͎̙͒͊͘͝r͎͖̖͉̃̔̈̕ỉ̢̭͓͈͂̈͝n͙̦̪̆̉̅̽͜à̯͍̠̬̓̐̔s̪̜̼̝͆̾͌͠á̺̗̮̺͆̍̌i̗̳͖̦̍͆͘͝,̨̡̠̹͛̊͋̒ ͚̲͕̪̋̓̋͂w̰͇̗̞̅͋̇͝a̢̗̪͙̓͌̏͊t̛͔̱̗̥͋̽̅a̯̩̩̥̎͗͗̌s̩̜̰̤͌̽̀̓h͓͎͍̰́͋̔́ĭ̛̘̥͍̘̚͝ ̧͈̼̠̍̉̔̏ñ̨̡̛͍̗̆͝o̦̤̟̻͌͌̀͘ ̨̬̞͉̓̈̽̇m̢̱̬̞̏̅̓̂u̡̪̫̘̓͒̊̚s̢̭̖̻̏̎͗̉u̖̤̖̞͊̓̑̕k̤͎̩̻̏̆́̔ǫ͔̙̙͌̒͒͠.͎̹̦͕͌͒͂̔"**

I sat up in cold sweat and my chest feeling as if it were about to explode. I let out a sigh as I looked around the dark room and realized I was still in the hospital. I fell back down onto my pillow and closed my eyes. _I was right. It had been a nightmare._ I laid there, staring at the ceiling and occasionally moving my sore limbs. I was still in pain, but the majority of the pain had gone. The door swung open, letting some light in from the hallway, to reveal an angry Amy. She slammed the door shut and stomped over to me, her expression softening.

"You ok?" she asked. I nodded. She sat down beside me and laid her head down on my stomach. I gently patted her head. Amy hadn't gotten a wink of sleep because of me, and I felt guilty. But, she insisted that she'd rather ensure my safety than fall asleep and risk having my life on the line.

"Go to sleep," I whispered to her. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

"Wake me up the second shit goes down, ok?" she said. I laughed and nodded. There was silence in the room. Ok, it wasn't _completely_ silent. The only sound that could be heard was Amy's soft breathing. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I wasn't tired. There was no way I would fall asleep anyway. Not after that nightmare. _Fuck that._ My head was pounding now. I grabbed a pillow and wrapped it around my head tightly. _I guess it wasn't that much of a dream, now was it?_

I stared up at the ceiling and let my mind wander. My thoughts were suddenly driven to old memories. I chuckled as I remembered all the good and bad times I had with Amy and one other friend. I had a friend named James. Best guy you could ever meet. He always lit up a room when he walked in and everyone loved him. The thing is, he isn't here anymore. And I don't mean he moved away or anything. I mean, he's _gone._ He's been gone for about three years now. He went in one of the most peaceful and painless ways to go, though. He went through his sleep. It was pretty devastating to find out one of your best friends is gone, but, everyone eventually goes, right?

I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I remember him being dropped down below. Neither Amy nor I had ever cried as hard as we cried that day. We changed that day and we haven't been able to go to back to how we were before. I laid my head against Amy's and cried myself back to sleep.


	16. Long time no see

He rubbed his forehead with his two fingers and tried to contemplate what he had just done. Time had been reversed, memories had been erased and the boy was gone. But, he hadn't gotten the key. The one thing necessary for securing his and the other pasta's lives was the one thing he had forgotten to retrieve. He let out a frustrated sigh. _How could I forget?_ he thought. 

There was a knock on his door. He whipped his head around and saw the door open ajar and a red eyes stared back at him. He growled. _Why was he here?_ he thought. The door swung open revealing a blue hedgehog. You would sadly be mistaken if you had thought this was the original sonic the hedgehog. No, this was Sonic.exe, the "god" of their world. No one was sure why he was god, but they didn't dare to question it. If they did, they knew eternal pain and torture would go to them.

Sonic.exe made his way towards him, Tails Doll trailing behind him. He glared at them. They were only ever there to bargain with him and try to bribe him to go with them to be ruled under Zalgo's orders. He always refused, being that he hated the idea of being under anyone's control. But, that kept them coming.

"Slendy!" Sonic.exe said, an evil grin spreading on his face. "How nice to see you! It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Slender growled at him. Sonic frowned. "Did you not miss me?"

"No, I didn't," Slenderman snapped. "Why are you here?" Tails Doll laughed and grinned.

"You see, we're here to deliver a message," he said. Slenderman stared at the two. Sonic said nothing and Tail's smile hadn't faltered. Seeing this as an agreement, Tails continued. "I think you've made it very clear that you don't want to follow Zalgo in his ways. Now, you have two options here. One: you face the death penalty for disobeying him, including your little "proxies"." Slender gasped. _They wouldn't dare...._ Tails smirked. "Oh, we would. And this is where your second option comes in. You either have you and your proxies die, or, you tell us where you sent the kid."

Slender said nothing. He was too shocked by their demands. He knew exactly why they wanted the kid. He didn't want the child to die, he was innocent and had done nothing wrong. But, he didn't want his poor Sally to die because of him. Slender thought for a moment staring in between the two. He then took a deep breath. "Alright," he said. "I'll tell you where the kid is..." Sonic and Tails smiled.

"We knew you wouldn't hold back," Sonic said. "Now, where is he?"

\--------------------

I woke up to Amy shaking me awake. The door suddenly swung open to reveal my mother, a large smile on her face. "How's my little baby?" she asked. I gave her a thumbs up. She kissed my cheek and sat down beside me. "Ron, I have great news," she said. "Surprisingly, you're recovering a lot more quickly than the doctors expected, so, you'll be able to go home in a couple of weeks!" I smiled.  _Just a couple of more weeks and I'll be back home._ I wasn't too thrilled to hear this, but being at home was better than being here at the hospital.

I laid back in bed and stared out the window. I was still wondering what had happened. Had I imagined everything? Or, dreamt it? I wasn't sure and I wasn't getting any answers. Amy seemed to be fine and she didn't seem to remember anything about what had happened to us. Really, I would much rather be in her situation. I hadn't seen Ann, or any other creepypasta for the matter and I was getting worried. I wanted to tell myself that everything was real and it _had_ happened, but now it just seemed more reasonable to think that it was all just a dream.

I heard my mom let out a sigh. I turned to her as she kissed my cheek, shuffled in her seat, and then silence. We stared at each other for a while, not saying anything. I wondered what was going through her mind at the moment. Suddenly, she reached over and stroked my cheek. I could see her eyes growing wet with tears and I brought my hand up to hers. She smiled slightly and let out a shaky breath. She moved her hand away and I heard her phone buzz. She picked it up and her eyes widened. She let it ring four times before answering.

"H-Hello?" she asked, avoiding my eyes. I stared at her. Her eyes welled up with more tears as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"M-Mom?" I asked, sitting up. Her eyes widened as she turned to me. She then shook her head and as I was about to ask her what was wrong, I felt the strong surge of heat return. My mom got up and backed away from me, still holding her hand over her mouth and crying slightly. The heat faded slightly, but it was still there. Tears rolled down her cheeks and I saw she had left her phone beside me. I glanced between her and the phone and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to answer it. Even if I was, I didn't want to.

And yet, I did.

I picked the phone up, which was the source of the surging heat and placed it against my ear. It burned, to say the least, but I tried to ignore my now singed ear and listened. Breathing. That was all I heard on the other line. I think someone was waiting for me to speak.

"Hello?" I asked, glancing at my mom who was now quietly sobbing. I heard a chuckle on the other end.

 **"Hello Ron,"** the voice on the other end said. I froze and felt my heart stop. My mom cried harder and I nearly dropped the phone.

_"D-Dad?!"_

\--------------------

_Dusk began to settle on the world. A mother walked outside to the yard and called for her child. As the boy ran inside, he began wondering what his mother had cooked him for dinner. Maybe it was spaghetti or macaroni and cheese or some chicken. He would have to wait until dinner, which would be ready in less than an hour._

_He ran up the stairs to his room. There was nothing unusual about it. It was just a normal, large, square room with everything you'd find in a typical little boy's room. But, that was not the case. Everyone saw his room as normal, and if you weren't the boy himself, you wouldn't have felt the difference of temperature when you entered the room or the small door that was covered by the bookcase. He was the only one who knew about it, and he was never caught, surprisingly, so it was his little secret._

_The boy ran in and carefully shut the door behind him. He then walked over to his enormous closet and flung the door open. He then looked for the jacket. The jacket he had been found in. He didn't remember who had given him the jacket, but he knew it was someone he knew cared about him enough to leave him with it. He checked the pocket of the jacket and grabbed a small, golden key that had what looked like a large c and w encrypted in it. He wasn't sure what the key unlocked, but he had a hunch that it could unlock the little door in his room. He could've been wrong, but he was going to try nevertheless._

_As he walked over to the door, he moved the bookcase and went down onto his knees. He stared at the door, his heart pounding. He inserted the small golden key into the keyhole and turned it. There was a small click and the door swung open, revealing a dark, immense forest in front of him. He smiled and let out a squeal before crawling through the door. Once he had crawled the entire way through, he looked around, taking in his surroundings. The trees reached so high up, they kissed the sky. And the sky was splattered with bits of white, with one large white moon rising up, casting elongated shadows of the trees._

_There was the sound of thunder. The boy looked around as he tried to locate the cause of the sound, but to no avail. There seemed to be nothing, or no one, there. He let out a sigh and turned around, only to be greeted with a young girl, a small smile on her face. She wore a pink gown and clutched a teddy bear in her arms. She had long, brown hair with bright green eyes. The boy approached the girl, but that only caused her to back away. He stopped._

_"H-hello," he said The girl said nothing, but instead laughed. Ron looked around. Still no one. He turned back to the girl. "Um, what's your name?"_

_"Sally," she said quietly. The boy smiled._

_"That's a nice name," he said. "Sally, why are you here all alone?" Sally giggled._

_"I'm not alone silly," she said. The boy looked around again but found no one. He then realized the thundering had stopped. Sally giggled again and pointed behind the boy. He slowly turned around and screamed, as all he saw was darkness._


	17. And so it begins

No, no this wasn't happening. This wasn't possible. My mom sobbed harder and I knew this wasn't a joke. There was another chuckle on the other end of the line.

 **"Hey, it's been a while,"** I heard him say. I set the phone down, my ear getting a break from being burned, and closed my eyes.

My father and I never got along, obviously. There were very rare moments of intimacy between us and those didn't last for a long time. He mostly abused me most of the time and never spoke normally around me, only yelled. My mom had gotten fed up with him at some point and she filed a divorce for him. Before it could actually happen though, he had disappeared and was never heard from again. My mom and I thought he was gone for good. Then my mom found someone else, someone who treated me a lot better than my other dad and he became my step dad. I didn't remember his name very well, but that didn't matter, considering I would just call him dad all the time. Life was better for me and my mom until he suddenly disappeared as well, but he left a note. He had told us that our lives would be in danger with him around, which was why he had gone without saying anything. He wouldn't be able to keep in touch until he knew he was safe and he wouldn't know when that time would come. Apparently, that time was now.

I picked the phone back up, tears now in my eyes, and answered,"Y-Yeah, it has b-been..." I tried to keep my voice level and keep it from giving away the fact that I was crying. Apparently, it didn't work. My dad chuckled slightly.

 **"Hey buddy, I'm sorry, I really am,"** he said softly. My ear started burning again, but I ignored it.  **"I had never meant for you guys to wait this long. I'm sorry. How have you guys been?"**

"F-Fine," I lied. I didn't want him to know I was in the hospital and neither did my mom by the looks of it.

 **"That's good,"** he said. The heat grew stronger and I lifted the phone off of my ear slightly. I never knew _this much heat_ could be radiated from a phone.  **"Glad to know you're ok after all this time. Again, I'm sorry for leaving you guys for so long, I had never meant to-"**

"D-Dad, i-it's ok," I assured him as I felt a tear slip down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and let out a shaky breath. I was doing a terrible job at hiding my emotions at the moment. My dad let out a sigh.

 **"Buddy, I just want you to know something ok?"** he said. I hummed in response as to not have my voice shake again. There was silence for a moment and then he continued. **"I can't guarantee anything, but I think it might be safe to come back..."**

"R-Really?!" I yelled, a bit too loudly. I cleared my throat, causing another chuckle from my dad. "I-I mean, really? W-Would that mean that w-we'd b-be able to see you a-again?"

 **"Mhm,"** he said. I smiled. _I could finally see him again,_ I thought. **"But, again, I can't guarantee it, ok? But, I'm hoping I can. I really miss you and your mom."**

"We've missed you too," I told him. He chuckled.

 **"Well Ron, I don't want to be rude but let me talk to your mom for a while, alright?"** he asked.

"Alright dad," I agreed and motioned for my mom to get the phone back. I jumped slightly, realizing that she had been right next to me the entire time. She smiled warmly and grabbed the phone before she started to talk to him. She motioned to the door and I nodded, knowing  what she meant. She walked out and I let out a sigh of relief. I felt....happy. I was finally going to be able to see my dad again. I would be happy again and I wouldn't mind if all of the chaos that I went through had all been just a dream. I suddenly yawned. _Ah, fuck sleep,_ I thought as my eyes closed. It seemed like my body would win once again and I drifted off to sleep.

**\---------------------**

_The girl ran to the door that led to his room, worried. She knocked on the door and waited. Laughter could be heard from downstairs and there was a lot of cheerful voices. On the other side of the door was silence. The girl knocked once again and waited. No response. She sighed and opened the door. The second she opened it, she was hit with a wave of cold air. She shuddered and gasped as she noticed a small door next to the bookshelf was wide open. She closed the other door behind her and walked over to the smaller door. It didn't lead outside the home, considering it wasn't raining outside, yet it on the other side of the door it was._

_The girl, now curious, put her hood on and crawled through the door. She then stood up and looked around. She appeared to be in a forest and the rain was pounding down on the earth. She started walking and realized it was really dark. Luckily, she carried a flashlight with her so she took it out and turned it on. Its light somehow penetrated through the curtain of rain in front of her, allowing her to see. She began walking, unaware of being watched._

_"You cannot be serious," he whispered to the other three but mostly to himself. "How?"_

_"I-I'm not s-sure," the other said._

_"D-Does i-it m-matter?!" the other yelled. "T-They're both h-here! I-I can f-fix my m-mistake! Or, better y-yet, **J-Jeff's** mistake!"  
_

_"Ok, ok! Just calm down, we'll follow her." The three nodded in agreement and went on their way._

_The girl heard thunder in the distance and knew that wouldn't be good if she were still out during it. But where could he have gone? She swung her flashlight around but didn't see any clues to where he might've gone. A sigh was let out as she continued walking. She was going to find him, one way or another._

_"She's looking for him, isn't she?"_

_"D-Don't be s-stupid! Of c-course she is!"_

_"G-guys...." Silence. They followed closely and were thankful that the rain masked the sound of their footsteps. Or, did it? The girl stopped walking and turned around to see the three following her. She gasped and started running. The three ran after her._

_"N-No! W-Wait! C-Come back!" The girl continued running. The thunder grew louder and she realized it wasn't thunder. **They were footsteps.** She ran faster and so did the three. The girl started calling out for her friend and looked around wildly. Where was he? Did they take him? She had hoped not, but she knew it was likely. She continued to run until she felt warmth coming from somewhere. She decided to follow the warmth, causing the three to gasp._

_"No!"_

_"C-Come b-back!"_

_"D-Don't go t-there!"_

_She didn't pay any attention to them and continued running towards the warmth. The footsteps grew louder, indicating they were coming closer. She was breathing heavily now and her legs ached but she couldn't stop now or else they would catch her too. The warmth grew stronger and she wondered what could be causing that warmth. She heard the three cry once more for her to stop but she refused once more. Suddenly she felt herself being snatched up into the air and she nearly dropped her flashlight. She ended up catching it and turning it off in the process. She was stopped a certain point and she saw nothing. That was until she turned the flashlight back on again. She then saw that she was face to face with a white faceless man._

_She screamed and slapped him with the flashlight. He hissed and dropped her, dropping something else as well. She scrambled to her feet and saw what he had dropped._

_**It was him.** _

_She gasped and grabbed the unconscious boy. She then took off running. The rain came down harder and the warmth grew stronger. She heard footsteps from every angle and she held him close to her. She let out a scream as she narrowly dodged one of them. The other two did the same technique and one got a hold of her but she slapped him with the flashlight as well, causing him to let go of her. She ran and saw the door in the distance. She ran towards it, tears streaming down her cheeks at this point. That's when she noticed the door was closing. She ran as fast as she could, hoping she wouldn't be kept out._

_She let another scream as she jumped through the door, the boy, flashlight and all. Just as the others were about to jump through, the door closed and sealed itself. The girl swore she had heard a scream from the other side but it faded so she couldn't have been sure. She held the boy close, not wanting to ever let him go. She was left to wonder when he would wake._

_**\--------------------** _

I heard breathing on the right side of me. I opened my eyes and was met with darkness. The breathing got heavier and I tried to move, but was held in place by something. I started shaking, which caused a faint groan from someone. I stopped and I felt the weight on my shoulders lift. I then heard the sound of a light being turned on. There was a bright flash. I groaned and placed a hand over my eyes.

"Ron?" I heard Amy ask. I slowly uncovered my eyes to see Amy sitting next to me, my mom gone. "You ok buddy?" I nodded and was about to say something when I heard the door open. We turned to see Ann walk in. I smiled.

Ann held a clipboard in her hands. She then looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you supposed to go?" she asked Amy.

"Doctor said we could stay to comfort him," Amy lied, narrowing her eyes. Ann simply stared at her, then walked over to me. She reached her hand out to my arm when Amy grabbed her arm.

"Don't you dare _Ann_ ," she growled. Ann and I gasped. "Yes, I remember you. So does Ron. It's not that big of a surprise, since they didn't erase _our_ memories." Ann stared at me, then at Amy, then back at me, then she cursed. Amy grinned and let go of her.

I suddenly felt the extreme amount of heat once again. "Alright, well, I see that you're going to bed, I'd better go," Ann said. "Unless if you want to live." My eyes shot instantly open and I stared at Ann. Amy turned to her, her eyes wide. I then saw the curtains from the other side of the room draw open and Slenderman walked towards me. Amy and I gasped.

"Ron," Slenderman said, kneeling down. "Seeing that you remember everything that has happened, we'll have to keep you with us." My eyes widened.

"Does that mean you're turning him into a creepypasta?" Amy asked, a faint smile on her face. I slapped her arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"No, we won't be doing that much," Ann said quietly. "We just need to ensure his safety with us."

"If that's so, then you must bring me with you, along with Ron," Amy growled, pushing Slender a bit.

"Yeah, we know," Slender said. "Believe me when I say that we wouldn't dare leave you behind." Amy grinned and hugged me.

There was a sudden flash of lightening and there was a loud crack of thunder. Then there was a loud chuckle. Everyone turned their heads in the direction of the laughter, which seemed to be in the corner of the room. I gasped as I saw a blue hedgehog in the corner of the room. He stood there, arm crossed, watching us. He then walked over to us. I saw Slender stand and motion for Ann to get in front of me. Ann stood in front of me as Slender took a step forward. The blue hedgehog grinned. I noticed he was covered in something red. _Probably blood,_ I thought.

Ann motioned for Amy to guard me, which she did. "How?" Slenderman asked the blue hedgehog. "How did you find him?"

"Oh please," the hedgehog said, grinning. "You really think you would get away with lying to me? You're pathetic Slender, you really are. And now, hand over the boy. Unless if you want your precious children to _die_!" He started cackling and there was another flash of lightning. Slender scooped me up and ran teleported us out of the room. I then saw we were back in the mansion. He ran into the living room and everyone looked up. Their eyes widened as they saw me.

"Ron?" Splendorman asked. Slender placed me in his arms and suddenly teleported out of the room again. Everyone turned to me.

"Fuck, this is not happening," I whispered, rubbing my eyes.

"What's going on?" BEN asked. I saw his body coming out of the tv and blood poured out of his eyes.

"He's after me," I said quietly. Everyone gasped.

"Sonic.exe?" Toby asked me, eyes wide with fear. I nodded. Everyone gasped again. I heard a door slam open and everyone turned to see the door had opened. I felt my heart stop. Tails Doll stood in the doorway, a grin plastered on his face.

"Hand him over," he hissed. Suddenly, everyone stood around me, creating a sort of wall around me.

"You're going to have to fight us for him," Jeff growled. My eyes widened as everyone had all of their weapons drawn. Tails Doll chuckled.

"Oh, don't be like that," he said. He then snapped his fingers and everyone dropped their weapons. I suddenly felt an immense exhaustion sweep over me. I dropped to the floor, my body failing me. Everyone gasped.

"Ron!" I heard Amy yell. I saw her run towards me as everyone else battled Tails Doll. I felt someone scoop me up and start running towards another room. I ended up passing out, the last thing I saw being the others knock Tails Doll over.


	18. This is Only the Beginning of the End

**A demon chuckles quietly to himself. "E̤͔̱̿̋̌̒ͅv̙͍͔̖͆̅͛͝e̢̠̯̗͒̈́̃̕r̡͈̼̤͆̀́̾y̬̲̱̻͆̃̒̾t̤̫̗̣͛̈́͒͝h̡̺͚̫́̑̎͝i̢̡̱̳͋͒̌̕n̗̙̪̬̂̋̍̇g̱͔͕̦̏͊͊͘ ̱̖̳͉̂̈́̓͝ḯ̢̦͖͔̓̋͘š̢̝̯͋̇̕ͅ ̫̪͈̳̅͊̈́͐g̳̜̟̗͗́̕̚o̤̹̮͖̎̄̕͘ị͈̱͈̓̎́̇n̨̬̱̔̄̈͗͜g̢͕̘͓̿̂̄͝ ̬͙̟͚̾̑̄̋ả̹̹͓̹̈́̒̑s̼͚̗͈͑͑̈́͌ ̻͖͙̈́̀̚͜͠p̨̘̼͖̎̀͌̓l̼̞̲̫͒͛̔̂a̧͍̣̍̎͂̓ͅn̢̮̺̞̎̓́͒n͖̰̟̬͋̕̕͝ȩ̛̮̯̞̉͛̆d̜̦̞͌͌̚̚ͅ," he told himself. "S̪͙̹ͥ͌ͣ̀̀͗o̮͋̈̒̌o̦̗̙̘͖̰͕n̩̞̟̯͂͆,̝͎͗̐̚ ̺͎̫̔̃̈́͗ͯI̓ͪͥͣͅ ͕̖̖̳͎ͭͩw͇͕̦͚̟ͬ̈́ͦī̞̣͚̳̂̓͂ͪ̽ḽ̣̆͗̓͛ͭ̒l̥̣͚̩͍͎͓ͦ̂͛̃ ̬͓͍h̻͕̦͔̆ͣa̰͇̘͂ͫ̄̀̅ͩv̟̖̪͎ͨe͐̅ͅ ̹͎͖̳̺͐ͭ͛͒̉ͫ̎th͕̼̬̬͉̖e̹̭̞̮̮͊ͬ́̐ ̰ͧ̏̄ͭ͊̚ḳ͍̼̗̆ͮ͑e̼̯̐ͩy͍ ͚͙̯̟̫͎́̂͂̈́͗͋ͅa̮͎̙̖ͫ̇̓͒ͬ̋ͅn͎͍͓̟̥̱̗̾̔̌d̩͕̣͚̘̟ ̩̠̻r̆ͅu̗͖̯̟͓͌̽͒ͩ͗ͤͅl͑̈̽̂ȇ̞̙͚̥ͣͭ̇ ͉̱t̾ͣ̔͌̐̚h̙̬̟̆̊ͮe͙̦͖̍ͨ ̬ͨ̏̒ḷ͇̞̈́ͥ̄͂ͅa̮̫̳̝̓̽ͣ̌͋͛ͦn͈̗̩̩̩̥̈̌d̂ ̏o̞̗̟͈̦̺͛̽͂ͪ̏ͩṉ̝c̼͔̃̊e̞̫̼ͣͬ̉̑ͩ͐ ͚̭̭̻̐͌͐͂̃̇m̬̦̼͇̳̪̿ͤ̿o̳̖̯r̗̼e͉̮̹ͨ.̈ͥ "**

**He smirks as he watches his minions lead the pastas into false hope.**

**\--------------------**

 

The pastas began cheering as they saw Tails Doll on the ground, unconscious. "We beat him!" Toby yelled. Everyone let out another cheer then proceeded to tie Tails Doll and lock him away. In another room, Amy tried desperately to wake Ron up, but it was no use. Tails had put him under some sort of spell that only he could reverse. And with him unconscious, there was no doubt Ron would be asleep for a while.

Amy laid her head on his chest and heaved a sigh. Slenderman walked into the room. "Amy?" he asked, walking towards her. She merely grunted, not bothering to glance at him. Her actions were solely focused on Ron for now. Slenderman stepped beside her and knelt down. "Tails is out cold. He won't be waking up for a couple of days or so." Amy made a faint grunt and buried her face into Ron's chest. Slender stared at the boy. His resting position made it seem like he was dead, but surely he wasn't since his heart was still beating and he was still breathing.

"Why is this happening?" Amy asked, looking up at Slenderman. Slender said nothing. He simply stared at Ron. Amy punched his arm. "Why is this happening to us?" Again, nothing. She started to kick, bite, slap, hit and scream at him demanding an answer, but none came. Eventually, Ann had to come in and calm her down. It seemed obvious that Amy had snapped. Her emotions were getting the better of her. "Why?! WHY?! **WHY**?!" Her screams grew louder. It seemed as if she would rip her vocal cords if she continued. One of Slenderman's tentacles suddenly wrapped around her and pulled her off the ground.

"Shut up!" he growled. "All of this yelling is getting you no where! And it isn't helping me either! Now just shut it!" He dropped her onto the ground and let out a sigh. Amy rubber her head and stared at him.

"I just want an answer," she hissed.

"And you're not getting one!" he snapped back. Amy glared at him. Her rage was now getting the better of her and it seemed as if she was ready to kill anything and anyone who was going to try and hold her down.

"You fucking asshole, I just want an answer!" she yelled. "I just want an answer to why this is happening! I want an answer to why Ron is being targeted by the other pastas! I just want an answer to why he's so special to you guys! I just want to know if Ron is going to be ok in the end! JUST GIVE ME A FUCKING ANSWER!"

"I CAN'T GIVE YOU THE ANSWERS BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE THEM!!!!" Slenderman shouted. "I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU!!!! OTHERWISE NEITHER OF YOU WOULD BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW!!!!" There was a sudden silence. Slender looked up to see Amy staring at the floor. She was contemplating on what he had just told her. It came as a shock to her for the creepypasta to actually be helping them out, for obvious reasons.

As the silence continued, Slender tried to read her thoughts, but heard nothing. It seemed as if she had suddenly gone brain dead. He walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. "Amy?" Slenderman whispered.

"I must have answers," she whispered quietly, looking up at him. "Please." Slender sighed, seeing the child wasn't going to give up, and decided to give in.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you before hand," he said. Amy nodded.

**\--------------------**

 

BEN sat in front of the tv, staring at dead air. Sally was playing in the corner with Splendorman and Ann. Jeff impatiently paced back and forth. Everyone else stood watching Jeff. He had been pacing for over an hour, and it was annoying them.

"Jeff, stop pacing," Jane told him. Jeff said nothing and continued.

"Yeah, stop," Sally said, holding her head. "You're making me dizzy."

"Then stop watching me," he said, continuing. Everyone thought it was weird that Jeff would be pacing around. He never paced around. In fact, he despised anyone who did that. So, it would make sense the others would raise an eyebrow and question what was wrong when he would ironically be pacing.

Slenderman suddenly walked into the room. Jeff stopped pacing and looked up at him. Slenderman sighed and shook his head. Jeff groaned in despair.

"You're joking, right?" he asked. Slenderman shook his head. "So we have to wait?" Slender nodded. Jeff sighed and sat on the couch, burying his face into his hands. He then started muttering something under his breath. Everyone turned to Slenderman, clearly confused. Slenderman sighed and began explaining the situation with the boy. Everyone gasped.

"And how's Amy doing?" Ann asked him. Slender shrugged. He couldn't give her a solid answer. He had told her everything and she hadn't taken it well, as expected. But to know her exact emotions was impossible. Eventually, she had passed out and fallen on Ron's chest, nearly stopping his heart. So, Slender had to revive him, which worked, but it didn't wake him up like he'd had hoped.

"How long will it take for him to wake up?" BEN asked Slenderman.

"We'll have to wait until Tails Doll wakes up," he told them. Everyone gasped again. There was a sudden loud chuckle. Everyone looked around, but saw no one.

" **Ì͚̣͚͌̐ ̲̥̲̂͆͝d̻̺̳́̈́̊o̻̭̫̍̃͠n̩̬̻̍́̅'͔̱͕̌̔̀ẗ̼͔̈́͝ͅ ̥̖͗̈̿͜t̠̙͎̔̀̏h͉̖̤̓̽́i̧̛̬̹̽̆n͖͙̫̿̽́k̖̠͗͂͜͝ ̢̟̰̏̉͝y̢̛̱̩̓͝ố̢̗̝̑ů̥̖̱͒͋'̩͙͖̑͐̔l̜̠̰͌͗̍l̢͍̫͗̄̚ ̨̻̥̒̾͆b̧̰̃̐̔ͅē̫͍͔̕͠ ̩͓̯̐͂̕a͚̦̦͆̓̓b̞͙̺͗̈́̅l̟̣͇͆̐̚e̡̜͂̋͗͜ ͕̝͓͆̚͘t͓̟̩̃̍̚o̻̫̾̋́ͅ ̘̜̞̒̊͒w̡͈͚̌̎̕a̡̛̘̓͜͝i̬͎̭̓̑͝ṭ̺̏̌͝ͅ ̜͕͓̊̂̀ţ̜̬̾̎͐h̻͇̖͆̈̕a̦͈͎̾̀̋ṭ͌͑̊͜͜ ̹̜̜̓́͛l͉̼̪̿͛̑o̝̯̘͒̒͠n̙̳̟̑̌͝g̟͍͚̊̈́̉.͇͕͔́̑̚.͍͉̫͆͑̕.͔̥̭͒̆̍** " a deep voice said. Everyone looked up to see a demon on the ceiling. But, not just  _any_ demon. No, it was the lord himself. _**Zalgo.**_

"No," Slender said, shielding the pastas with his tentacle. Zalgo chuckled. "How?"

"The same way Sonic.exe and Tails Doll were brought back into this world," he told him. Jumping off of the ceiling and in front of him. As if Slender weren't tall enough, Zalgo was about twelve or thirteen feet tall. He was a black-skinned demon with red scars and four red eyes. He had horns and long claws and he was the most powerful one out of everyone.

" **S͎͚̰̃͋̋ó̫̮̞͆̕r̖̲͊̈̈́ͅŗ̬̯̇̌̽y͚̰͐̈̽ͅ ̱̪̹̍̅͐S̖̜̬̑̌͆l̥̹̪̓̏͠é̤̜̩̈́͝n͚̜̗͐̀̓d̨̥͕͑͛̈e̥͓̹͊͐̓ř̫̬̣̌̒,̹̠͕̐̈́̕** " he said, grinning. " **Ṫ̼̯̱̓͠ḩ̗̙͊̔͆e̡̜̺̐͆̋ ̱͕̘̉̉͒k̳̣̣̍̂̅ì̪̙͉̈́͘d̡͉̞̓͛̈'̢̥͓̐̋̉s̱̝͈̊̈́͑ ̢̜̪̾̈́m̦͕̏̂͆ͅî͕̣̘͗͠ņ̣̞͒̀͝è̛̱͇̟͐ ̦̬̲̑̆͝ń̡͓̙̚͝o̹̭͉̒̅̌ẘ̱̪͔̃̈́.̨̛̗̻͋̓** "

**\--------------------**

 

I don't know what Tails Doll had done to me. I wasn't even in my body anymore. I stood next to Amy, sleeping on top of my soulless body. It bothered me to see my body like this. Who knows how long Tails Doll will be knocked out to reverse this spell on me. But apparently, my time was up. My body suddenly sat up, pushing Amy off of me, and walking into the another room. I followed it to see the pastas gasp. I then saw my eyes. They had become all black. Some sort of black ooze was seeping out of them and a large smile had been plastered onto my face. Suddenly, I felt the extreme surge of heat again.  _Wait, how?!_

"Ron!" Ann gasped.

"No!" Slenderman yelled. "What have you done to him?!"

 **"͇̙͚̒̈́͛̆ͅD͖͈̥̻̓̃͘͠o̧̮̗̒͌͐́ͅṉ̣̯̤̅̅̒̈́'̛̟͕͕̇̈́͐ͅt͍̼͈̼͋͂̌̊ ̡̞̹̦͛̊͛̚y̺͚̥͙͑̎̇͒o̺̫̩̤͐͐́̔u̡͈̙͍̔̄̈́̆ ̹̹̬͙̔͒̏͝s̖̪͇̱̃̅͘̚ê̤͉̼̙̏̓͑e̘̝̳̭͗̆͐͝?͍͕̥̭̉͊̽̍ ̛̪͈͈͔͆͑͝Ï̦̦͈̊̾͠ͅ'̻͚͓͛̊̉͆͜v̨̠̞̟̀́͋̏ȩ̨̨̫͛́̊̉ ̬͙̺̟̌̽̽͒m̭͇̫̼̾̍̎̏á̡̖̙͕̽̚̚d̜̦̳̤̉̿̂͊e̬̥͙̗̎͑́̔ ͔̭̬̻̈́̓̋͘ḫ̡͈͛͂́̊ͅi̤̠̪͈̔̈͌͗m͙̣̭̾̀͘͜͠ ̡̜̪̱̋̌̀͠m̜͙̥͛̓̓͘͜i̡̢̧͙̐̒͗͌ṋ̩̪͈͂͒̆̒e̲͚̫͍̊͋̒͝!̣̰̥̞́̋̋̓"̨̛̻͓̻̓̏̚**  a deep voice said. I froze. _No....it can't be...._ I looked around to see a demon standing in front of everyone. The heat grew stronger and it all suddenly clicked. He grinned as my body walked towards him. As it stopped in front of him, he waved his hand up onto a wall. It separated and created a hole in the wall. I could see fire burning on the other side. He then turned to Slenderman. **"̡̻̭̪̔̉̕͝Ì͙̰̟̼͐̈̚ ̨̯͓͙̊̾͘͠ǎ͎͙̯͇̊͌̏m͇̺̯̞̒̇̅͒ ̨̜̫̱͌̎͐̒ţ͇̬̥͂̈́̉͝a̛̛͖͙̗͚̍̓k̩̗̫̬͐̓̕͠ȋ̛͈̝̻̦͗͒n̜̳̜̲͒̏͋̎ģ̝̬̞̀̈́̊̌ ̣͍̪̱̅̒̇͠w͈̺̹̟̄̋̐̾h̛͓̭̟͆͊̕ͅḁ͉͓̏͂̕͠ͅt̪͇̫̩͐͂͌͗ ̢̳̘͚̒̀̚͝i͎̜̥͌̋͒̅͜s͙̭̠̝͆̑͒͝ ̧̯͉̙̂͌͑̍m̛̛͚̝̩̿̆͜i̗͕͙̩͊̋̂̅ṅ̖̣̮͒͐̚͜e̡͖̜̻̾́̊̃ ̫̘̜́̑͜͠͠n̳̰͕͆̌͊̈́ͅo͈̮͍̬͑̾̔͘w̟̩͔̱̃̔̋͝,̧̪͕̟̑̀̋͝ ̤̰̣̿́̄͝ͅa̪̰͎͓̎͒̊͝š̘̥̯̖̾͑͝ ̨̞̞͎̈̃͗̽I̤͕͎̘̎͐͠͝ ̫͚̰̺̉̃͐͝s̜̰̦͔̉̈͋͗ẖ̨̰̀͂̊̌ͅö̙̞̪͖͐́̋u͖̦̪̝͐́͊͋l̢̲͖̘͂̆͆̚d͙̣̻̈́̾̌͂ͅ'̡̗̲̺̾̊̽͘v̹̳̳̜̎͐͂͛e̳͖͇̙͑͊͑̓ ͇̘̜̒͗̄͜͝d̛͓̹͎̲̓͐̚ö̢̭̲̪́͊͒̐ṉ̛̟͈̻̈́͐͑e̢̝͉̮̎͂̒͝ ̦̣̰̻̑́̓̈́a̖̖͙̥̅̂̌̈́ ̗̯̥̤̒͂̒̕l̡͎̘͆̐̎̕͜o̝̯̱͇͆̈̊̽ņ̢͔̹̎̆̔̚ḡ̲̫̠͚͊̋̈ ̟̙̘̣̍̽͗͂t̟̞͓̜̎̓́̽ị̡̲̫̓̓͝͝m͈̬̺̪̽̈͌̂ȇ̬̹̩̦̉́͝ ̘̱̱̭̉̐̃͝ǎ͉̰͚̠̓̉̕g̬̯͖͓̓̇͆̚o͎̙̹̜̐̎̀̀.̤̘̮̖͒́̔̈́"̨̺̯͍̉̋̊̔**  My eyes widened. That voice. I _knew_ that voice.  _But it can't be him. No, anyone but him!_

He walked through the portal and my body followed. I gasped and ran through the portal as it closed. I was suddenly transported into what I presumed to be hell. I looked up to see Zalgo smiling down at me. **"͍̙̟̹̈́̈́͠W͕͇̖̝̆̓̀͠e͕̥̝̅̿̃̋ͅļ̦̫͔̅̈͛́l̛̘͇͎͕̄̆͆,͚͎͔͎̈́̃̿̀ ̹͍̟̓̌͆͝ͅh̤̖̙̾͂̌̒ͅo͇̲̦̺͂̀̽̂w͎͕͈̙̍́̈͝ ̢̱̖̭̒̏͑̉n̩̬̬̤͐͐̔̉i̧̦͎̮͆̆͊̔c̜̤̃̔̌̓͜͜ȇ̮̻͖̦́̋͝ ̧̛̜̖̩͊̽͂ò̩̙̩̗͊̋̋f̭̱͚̋̋͌̆͜ ̨̜̫͐͗̔͛͜y̨̧̻̪̌͆͋̕ơ̠͖̣̼̊̆̈u̩̲͚͕̅̀̄̕ ̻̖̲̪̚̚͝͠ẗ̻͈̼̖́̎̽̑ǫ̧̩̮͗̒̿̉ ̰͙̹͉̊͆̓̐ḋ̨͙̖̜̂͆̏ȑ̗̳̦͎̽̐͝ō̖̳̩̫͋̾͘p̭͇̤̰͗͌̏̾ ͓̹̥̥͋̈̒̚i̝͕͇̪̒̈́̀̑n̢͍͈̫̿̔̋̏ ̧͚̝̪̏̌̀̊m̛̦̼͙͕̽̓͘ỵ̨̫͙͐̎̊̈́ ͙̞̭͉̋̉̌̀ḃ̺̞͓̼̂̑͘o̼̰̪͓͐̇͆̒y̘̫̲̅̾̔͛ͅ!̥̲͉̲̃̅͒̈́"̢̡̘̜͑̋͊̐**  He started laughing and my body stared down at me, grinning. My body then picked me up and threw me into a dungeon. It then closed the door behind itself. I ran up to the door and started hitting it with all my might. But, it didn't open. I yelled, screamed, and cried, yet nothing.

 _No,_ I thought. _No, it can't end like this! How?! Why?! Of all people, why did it have to be you?_

 


	19. The Plans Begin

 

 _The boy woke up in a bed, his head aching from the constant pounding. He sat up in the bed and realized he was at home. He looked around the room and saw that the door was gone and that his room had grown much warmer._ ** _What happened?_** _he thought. He groaned as the pounding had started getting worse. He held his head and suddenly remembered about the key. He gasped._   ** _The key! I left it in the door! Now the door's gone, which mean that it's gone too!_** _There was the sudden sound of loud footsteps. He laid back down and sighed. He slowly closed his eyes and fell back asleep as the door quietly opened._

**_~Months later~_ **

_Cold settled onto the world. It was the month of December and it was nearing Christmas. Most families were out doing their Christmas shopping. One boy sat at home, in his room, staring out the window. His parents had decided they would leave the boy at home with his grandmother as they went Christmas shopping. The boy didn't mind. In fact, he was happy he didn't have to go. He found shopping rather boring._

_The boy stared out the window, watching as the snow settled onto the earth. He sighed happily and sipped on his hot chocolate._ _"Ron!" his grandmother yelled. He looked back to see her standing in his doorway. "Sweetheart, what are you doing so close to the window?"_

_"I like watching the snow fall," he said quietly, turning back to the window. The grandmother let out a sigh, then a small chuckle. She couldn't blame the child for having an interest in the falling snow._

_"Well Ron," she said. "Supper will be ready within an hour, alright?" He nodded. The grandmother walked away, leaving the boy to continue watching the snow fall. He sighed. The boy had never found the golden key, so he gave up. But, nevertheless, he was content with what he had now. As the boy took another sip from the drink, he didn't notice that he was being watched. But, that was only because the man blended in so well, with his white clothing and skin. He was kneeling as well, which made it even harder for him to be spot._

_The man smirked as he watched the boy. "Looks like he'll be proud of me," he whispered to himself. "Because I've found him."_

**\--------------------**

 

Zalgo sat down on his throne and grinned evilly as he watched the pastas begin to freak out. **"N͎̗͛͘õ̘̲͒w̗͇̽̕ ͚̼̌͋ạ͇̉͝l̨̼͒̈́ľ̪̋ͅ ̢̫̐̒I̧͔̾̈ ͖͔͒̀h͓̪̅̀a̢̫̿̓v̼͋̚͜ê̫͒ͅ ̯̼̌̀t͙͈̄̂ò͖̱̏ ͖͚̈́͝d͕̼̍͝ǒ͕͙͗ ͎̩́͠î͓̥̀s̩̹̐̚ ̻̖̀́r̺̥̽̂ë͕͔̚t̛͖̟̔r͎̠̃̚e̼͠͝ͅĭ̡̤̚v̪͈͂͋ḙ̲̓͝ ̨̼́͝t̰̲̄͂h̻̳̋͝e͖͊̏ͅ ͖̘̑̓k̬͍͛̑e̠͉͋͝y̭͖̿̓.̘̺̋͛.̨̮͒̎.̫̬́̎"** he stated, glancing at the boy's body. **"͚͚͉̪̅͂͛̈Ḅ̢͕̯̊̿̉͑ơ̩̫͓̳͊̉̑y̝̥͈͚̋͛͘͝,̩̝̭͙̌̂̓̕ ̖̰̥͙̓̑̎͛c̹̹̰͓̏͂͛̓o̼͖͈̣̎̏̈́̃m̝̥̼͉̓̌͛̆ẻ̹̣̼̙̔̂̈ ̰͎͇̦̀͋̀͑h͎͕̖̦̍͊̚͝ȩ̬̯̳̋̄͌̽r̯̟̫̉̽̃̓͜ȅ̛̗̯̳̬̌̀ ͎̤̟͖͒̃̚͝a̹͖̟̠̓̉̋̔ẗ̠̟̤͔́̾̒̑ ̢̘̟̄̈́͌͆ͅo̢͎̙̬͆́̄͝n̳̪͍̜̓̇̚͠c̤̬̬͍̀̈́̒̚ę̰͚̮͂̋̏̀!͙̙̟̭͋̇͂̚"̼͉̬͓͒̎́̏**  The body walked over to him at once and stood before him. Zalgo clutched the boy and stared into his inky black eyes. The boy's head slowly split open to reveal hollowness. There was nothing inside the boy. Zalgo gasped and let the boy go. His head instantly rejoined itself and the boy stared at him in confusion.

 **"H̗̭̺͆̋̃ǫ̥̣͋̽̊ẅ̜͙̞́́̅ ̪̯͎͋͐͐i̢͕̞̒͐̈́s͎̰̭̅͒͝ ̡̛̭͑͗ͅt͎͕̟͆̈͠h̜̙̠͆͋͂à̱̺̭̃͠t̨̹̘͊͋̚ ̯̲̠͊̊̈́ṕ̥̺͖̈̓ǒ̢̳̣̈͝s̢̗̝̎̚̕s̯̺͖̋̂͗ǐ̳͚͎͆̀b̧͔͓̂̄̾l͉̙̪̊̉̕e͕̲̼͌̋̈́?̧̡̱̂̿̿!̛̠̘̞̀̚ "** he asked, horrified. There was no response from the boy. **"N̼̝͂͊o̢̯̐̃!̲̖̀̚ ͍̟̀͗Ț̿̔͜h̟̮̓͠i̞͖̎͝s̲͓̎̌ ̳̫̐͊i̛̺̪͛s̢̢̅͊n̘̥͆́'͓̠͝͝t͔̫͗̔ ̫͙̃̂š̪͉̄û͉̮͂p̻͍̆̑p̝̀͆͜o͎̝̓͊s̘͇̉̀ẽ̺̳̽ḑ̘̒͂ ̼̬̀̒ẗ͍̘́̄o̲̻͛͝ ̙̠͑͗b̻͓͂̂e̢̦͘̚ ͉͂̌ͅh̪̬͌̅a̗͇͑͆p̧̥̅̚p̨̝̐̚ĕ͍͖͛n͙̰̐͝i̡̺͗̓n̛̫͙̔g̬͙͐͘!̟̼͊̓ ̖̤̽͌W̜̹̆͝h̨̜͗̚ȁ͎̜͒t̰͉̊͘'̪̪͂̆ś̺̳̌ ̝͚̑̚g͖̈͜͝o̙̠̓̎ĭ̲̘̽n̢̧̐͋g͓̖͑͛ ̰̲̕͝ṓ̪̩n̨͖̐̈?̡̛̘̚!̳͉̆͛"** Again, no response. There was a loud thump, then Sonic.exe walked into the room, dragging an unconscious Tails Doll behind him. He seemed to look very annoyed by this.

"Hello master," he said quietly, throwing Tails Doll in the corner of the room. He then noticed the boy. "You've taken over Ron's body? What good will that do?" Zalgo stared at him.

 **"W̟̼̋̈́ḫ̲̔́ȁ͕̘̕t͓̥̍͛ ̘̯̐́d͍͖̚͘ó͚̙͘ ̺̠̀̀y̺͚͆̒o̱̬̓͌ụ̣̀̈́ ̯͉͂̕m̫̹͐͝e̝̫͂̕ą̗͒̅n̫͔̂̓?̣̋̂͜ "** he asked him. Sonic grunted as Tails slowly woke up, then turned back to him.

"Well, the way you retrieve the key is by looking through the memories of the kid," he said. "I don't know why'd you take over the body if that means the memories are all mangled. I mean, you  _are_ after the key, right?" Zalgo nodded, then turned to the boy.

 **"D͇̻̊̃ȯ̦̙͝e̠̞͛̎s̛̖̭̎ ̧̝̿̆t̟͇̒̊ḩ̠̎̂a͔͌͊ͅť̡̞͌ ̤̻́̆m̖̗͛̓e͎͎͑̑ȧ̦͕̑ṇ̛̙͂ ̟̗̑̀Ĩ̛̭̰ ̥͉͐͛s̫͓̈́͑h͖͈́͋o͎͖͂͝u͍̹͑͝ĺ̥̰̚d͓̜̋͝ǹ͇̟̾'͕̹͆̄t͚͇̆͠ ̮̗̋͋h̻̿̔͜a͈͎̅͂v̪͓̌̿e̩̟͗͂ ̮͙̀̔r̛̯̘͠e͇̥͆̅m̢̦̈́̍o̥͙̓͆v̩̩̐͝ë͓̺̇d̦͍͒́ ̣̲̐͝ȟ͈̩̇i͚͍͂͠s̛͔͕̋ ̼̪͌͌s͖͂́͜ò̡̯̓u̠͉̒͠l̖͎͑͝ ̤͕̒͝f̻̹̌͒r̞̙̽̕ơ̻̼̇ḿ̻̺̈́ ͈̜͌́ĥ̼͕͝ḭ̊͘ͅs̭̪̊͊ ̨͉̉̑b͓̱̆͆ǭ̙͆d̢̻̃͒y̫̱̔͝?̣̙͐̉"** he asked. Sonic.exe stared at him in disbelief.

"Where's his soul?" he asked Zalgo. Zalgo pointed towards the dungeons guiltily. Sonic.exe immediately ran down there, now putting his plan into action.

**\--------------------**

 

I sat in silence. My eyes and cheeks stung from the constant tears that had fallen. I never knew I could produce such an amount. I didn't know what to think. My body was Zalgo's slave and I'm here left to rot. _And here I thought he actually cared for me...._ I missed Amy terribly. It wasn't fair, but there was nothing I could do about it now. I sighed and buried my face into my hands. My eyes stung once more as I felt the tears build up. I let out a scream of agony. Who was to help me from this? Would anyone help me from this? I began to cry once more and I bit my lip to muffle my sobs.

That was when I heard them. The footsteps. I looked up and I heard the footsteps stop directly in front of my door. There was silence, then the door swung open to reveal a worried looking Sonic.exe. I gasped and started backing away from him. He walked over to me and placed a hand over my mouth. He then lifted a finger up to his lips, signaling me to keep quiet. I nodded and he lowered his hand.

"Alright now listen to me," he whispered. "I can help you get back, I just need you to cooperate." I raised an eyebrow.  _Help him? Why? He's the one who got me here in the first place!_ "Ron, please. I can end Zalgo for good if you just help me with this!" I didn't buy it, nor did I plan to. He was asking me for help when he wanted to go _against_ Zalgo when he _helped_ him in the first place. I shook my head. There was no way I'd help him! Especially considering the fact that Zalgo was apparently my fucking _step dad._  Sonic suddenly sighed. "Ron, you can see them again and no one will be harmed ever again. Just please, help me!" I said nothing. I really didn't trust him, but I can tell he wasn't _truly_ lying. I let out a sigh.

"You're telling the truth?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I swear to you that I am trying to go against him, now please help me!" he pleaded. I sat there, thinking. I was completely torn. He wanted me to help him back stab my step dad and he wanted to end him for good. The _step dad_ part was still sinking in. How was I supposed to believe that the person that cared for me and made my life better was the fucking demon of the creepypasta world? That didn't even make any sense to me, really. I wasn't sure what to believe at this point and now I truly wished I was now dreaming.

"Promise me something," I suddenly said, looking down at the ground. Silence.

"Sure," he said. I glanced at him to see his eyes watching me with curiosity.

"Promise me that everyone, including me, will be ok after this and that everything returns back to normal," I said. I heard him gasp.

"Uh," was all that came out of his mouth. I let out a sigh and looked up at him. I could see he was debating in his mind whether to promise me or to try to do this on his own. He then let out a small groan. "I promise you that everyone, and I mean _everyone_ , will be ok and that everything will go back to how it originally was after all of this blows over." I stared at him, seeing that he was being completely serious.

"Alright," I said, standing up. "I'll help you..."

**\--------------------**

 

"Ron!" Amy cried out, tears running down her face. Ann tried to comfort her, but she felt that tears were forming in her eyes as well. Slenderman was trying to find out where Zalgo went. The other pastas were freaking out and running around the mansion. Jeff looked on as he sat in the corner. His eyes were stinging as tears were threatening to fall out. He wiped them away quickly. He didn't want anyone to know that he was crying. He was the monster that was supposed to be heartless, but now, it seemed as if that weren't the case.

As all of the pastas went crazy, another pasta stood in the shadows, watching the chaos unfold before him. The pasta was a monochromatic clown known as Laughing Jack. The usually energetic clown was now standing quietly. No one noticed this, surprisingly. As he looked around, he noticed that Jeff seemed to be...crying. Jack knew that the killer wasn't one to cry, so obviously something had taken a toll on him in a way that affected him like that. He didn't think it would be because of the boy. _No, that wouldn't make sense,_ he thought. But, he decided to carefully approach the killer.

He walked towards him. Jeff looked up to see him and quickly looked away, wiping his eyes. Jack stood in front of him. "Jeff?" he asked. Jeff looked up at him, his eyes sending a cold glare. "Why are you the only other person here who isn't affected terribly by this?" Jeff stared at him.

"Jack?" he asked him. Jack raised an eyebrow in response. "Why aren't you laughing hysterically as always?" The clown shrugged and saw Slender pacing. Jack suddenly sighed and cleared his throat, catching the man's attention.

"You know, I could tell you where he is," he said quietly. Slenderman and Jeff gasped. Jeff stood up and grabbed the clown by the collar of his shirt, pulling him down so that they were face to face.

"Why the hell didn't you say something earlier?!" he yelled. Jack winced a bit and slowly pushed Jeff off of him.

"It wasn't the right moment," Jack said, rubbing the back if his neck. Suddenly a black tentacle wrapped around his leg and pulled him into the air. Jack let out a bit of a yelp, grabbing everyone's attention. He was suddenly face to face with the faceless man.

"Where is he?!" Slender asked. Everyone gasped. Jack sighed.

"If you want to get Ron back, you're going to have to go by my rules," Jack stated, chuckling softly.

"If you don't lie to us and lead us into a trap, then we might," Amy said, turning her attention to the clown. Her eyes were red and swollen and her fists were balled. Jack nodded. "Fine. As long as I get Ron back, I couldn't care less on how we get him." Jack nodded.

"Well," he said, smiling. "Listen closely to what I'm about to say..."


	20. Going Down Memory Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years everyone! :)

Sonic.exe led me out of the dungeon. I heard agonizing screams and souls begging to be let free. We walked past them as if they weren't there at all. I shuddered. The place reminded me of a prison. Then again, it was a prison. For demons, that is. Then again, I was here, so it wasn't _just_ for demons. Sonic turned the corner and walked towards Zalgo's lair. I gasped. "No," I said. "No, you're not -" He stopped walking and turned to me.

"Ron, trust me on this," he said. "Please. I intend to keep that promise and I need your help in doing so." I sighed. I was still trying to figure out if he _was_ being sincere about it, but I guess I was going to have to go with him since I had no other choice and I was already here.

We slowly made our way towards Zalgo. The extreme surge of heat returned and I realized what the source of it was. _Zalgo._ I saw he was talking with Tails Doll, listening to whatever it was he was saying. I shuddered at the thought of me actually being his son. _How?_ I thought. _Why? Why would he want me as his son?_

Sonic suddenly gripped my arm harshly. I yelped. Zalgo heard me and snapped his head towards our direction. I saw a scowl form on his face. **"T̰̜̦̓̀͠ĥ͖͔̪̔̊i̢̥̘̔́̕s̠̩̮̄̇̈́ ̬͔̯́̋͠b̙͖̰͛̓̃ẻ̼̪͔́̚t͍̲̲͆͒͌t̪̞͚͒͐͠e̖̻͍͒́͝ŗ̰͓͒͌͝ ̟͍̗͋̉̆ẃ̢͕̖̈́͝ö̯̰̲́͌̆ŗ͓̟͗̂͝k͖̩͍̔͌̋,̯͍̻̈́̏̓ ̡̡̩͊̂͒ "** he growled. **"Ȯ̰̹̬̆̃t̲̺̯̄̓̽h͖̥̜͋̈́͝è̬̯̗̈̕r̛̗͖̦̿̾ŵ̡̠͓͐͂ĩ̗͈͈͌̓s̥̱̊̅͊ͅė̘̙̝͂̐ ̨̫̟́̾͝b̟̗̽̊͜͝o̳̪̥̽̀̉ṭ̢̯͑͗̿h̹͉̘͛́͊ ̨͇̜͌͆̆o͕̙͙̊̈́̀f͚̝̙͛͐͂ ̯̪͈͑̀͌ỳ̲͖̱̂͝o̬͎̣̒̏̾ứ͚̯͊ͅṟ̤͈̀̾͑ ̥̙̮̀͘͝s̞̮̻̿͋͒o̡̜̜͆͑͝ụ̬͎̊͆̉l̠̫̖̇͆͘s͔̜̥͑̈́̎ ̧͎̱̈̒͒ẇ̭̲̙̕͝i̬̼̩͗̎̏l͚͙̯̾̿̑l̬̺̊͊͜͝ ̨̦͇̌̎̌b̢̩̐̐͆ͅe͓͔͎͂̏̓ ͇̜̭̽̀͘t͕̼͍͐̕͝ǫ̰̗͌͂̿r̺͈̞̂̓͒t̡̤̘̓̃̎ú̙̰͓͒̀ř̡̢̛̤̐ẻ̲̞̙̿̽d̘̤͖̑̆͝ ̰̠̬̈́̓͒f̨͉̺͛͑̔o̗̤̮͑͋͐r͈̠̠͊́͘ ̹̘̰͑̑̎ȧ̻̭̣́͠ș͖̾̉͜͠ ̣̝͚̊̊̍ľ̪̮̬͋̑o̻̰̤̿͗͝ñ̩͚̜͘͝g͈͔̱̅͌͂ ̺̜͖̆̐̀a̠̟̗̅̂͌ş̹͖̊͌͋ ̞̭̦̀̅͘ý͔͓͎́̕ŏ̰̻̮̀͝u͇̮͕͂̏͠ ̬̭̯̽̐́e̥̺̫̋̃̈́x̧͚͖̏̽̂i̝̳͋̐̂͜s̻̹̪̎́͝t̩̥̩̀̌̂.̺̫̩̽̊̇** " Sonic threw me towards him. I landed on the floor and groaned. "G̱̜̺͐̇͘è̲͚̰̈́͊ṭ̛͍̗̾͊ ̧͈̦̌́͠ǘ͕̞̟̏͝p͇̰̻͑̽͛ ̖͙͉̄̀͘b͓͚̻̈̅̈́ō̹̫̘̿̂ý̛̞͖̫̾.̹͉̓͒͝ͅ: " I immediately got up, scared of what he would do to me. I faced him and watched as his eyes raked my soul. **"Ĥ̠̝͕̚̚o̞̤̭̊͝͝w͚̮̻̒̀́ ̣̤̘͂̅̆ä̢̙͍͋͘ŕ̢̢̛̮̊e̘̣͙͒̉͝ ̡̞͙̔̋̎w̗̠̪̍͊͐e̞̹͉̔͆͌ ̩͚͇͋̄͊t̨̳͚̓̽̑o̟̮̎͆̌͜ ̗͔͎́̔͒ḓ̩̅̆̆ͅo̪̗̺̅̋͠ ̲̟̼̏͗̍ṱ̲̣͂̔͠h̭͔̓́̑͜ǐ͓̝̼̿͘s͖̗͉͛̍̃ ̪̬̈́̐͘͜ẘ͈͎͚̀͠i͍͈͒̀͜͝ẗ̲̘̺́́̿h̞͇̙̑̌̕ó͓̹̱͗͝ú̞̝̬̄͝t͉̪͎͂̾͑ ̮͙̙͋̀̉h̻̟̃̌͜͠ǔ̥͕̩̎̌ŗ̟̘͑̑̚t̙̖͕̂̆͆ì̭͎͊̂͜ṇ̬͑̆̽͜ģ͉̰̏̏̃ ̱̲̱̎̎͌ḧ̛̪̱̣̌i̫̦̫͒̀̏m͔̱̭̅̊͝ ̗̰̥̂̈́͝i̺̘̤̾̉̚n͓̲̜̊̓̆ ͓͓͈͐̂́t̫̺̙͛̉̚h̼̖̰́͒̾e̥̗̪̐́͝ ̳̭͚̈́̈́́m̗̜̻̔͆̔o̘̟̳͗̀̑s̨̤̪̾̓͛ţ͍͖̐͒̕ ̣̰̉͒̎͜p̧̣̭͛̚͠ã̡̞̗͐̏ị͈̮̌̾͠ṋ̛̭̹͗̾f̪̦͑̓͜͝u̧̼̹̔͋̋l͔͖̅͒̔͜ ̻̳̺̀͌͘w̦͉͇͌̆̕a̠͇̹̎̉̾y ̡͍̫́͐̅p̦̖͑̎̈́ͅo̭͖̩̎̚̚s̟̳̉̓͝ͅs̙̞̜̔̔͐i̟̼̬͐̊̚b̤̰̥̉̀͝l̨̮̹̔͐̆è͍̯̳̈͝?͈̘̝̂̎̄** " Sonic and Tails shrugged and I stared at Zalgo. _He doesn't want to hurt me...._  Zalgo suddenly seized the collar of my shirt and brought me closer to his face. I screamed and one question came through my mind. _How the hell is he able to touch me right now?_

He suddenly grinned and laid my body on the ground. Its eyes shut and its chest opened up. Zalgo threw me against the body. I screamed as I hit my body. Then suddenly, I felt a searing pain rip through me. I screamed in agony as my soul reentered my body. I never thought souls reentering their bodies would be this painful. Apparently, the pain was excruciating. I screamed even more and I heard Zalgo chuckle. I guess this was entertainment for him.

My vision suddenly blurred. I blinked a couple of times, but it remained blurry. I looked around to see something big and red standing before me. I squinted to try and see better, but my vision still wouldn't adjust. I closed my eyes and I heard what sounded like tree leaves rustling in the wind. I slowly opened my eyes and m vision cleared. That was the good thing. The bad thing was that I wasn't in Zalgo's lair anymore, but in the middle of some woods. Not that I wouldn't rather be here than anywhere else, it was just a bit eerie.

I sat up and saw I was wearing the old sweater I had lost back on Halloween day. I smiled and hugged myself. _I thought I had lost this for good,_ I thought. I got up and started walking around. I didn't know where I was headed, but I'd rather explore this place anyway.

These woods looked a lot like the one that was fenced up near my house except a lot brighter. I felt the wind blow against me with a gentle force. I continued walking through, feeling a sense of warmth and happiness. I felt a smile tug at my lips. The sudden aroma of cheesecake and pizza suddenly filled the air. I walked towards the smells and saw that they were leading me to a house near the outskirts of the woods. I walked closer to see two children playing in the front yard; one boy and one girl. I noticed the little girl looked strikingly similar to Amy. I then saw that the boy looked very similar to me.

The children were playing with small dolls that resembled those of the creepypastas. I shuddered seeing the girl playing with one that looked like Zalgo. The boy and the girl seemed to be acting out something with the dolls. Zalgo, Tails Doll, and Sonic.exe was held in the girl's hands while all the other pastas were laid out before him, sitting in tiny rows. I walked a bit closer to them and heard them talking.

"Now, you must obey my commands!" the little girl said trying to do a man voice as she held up Zalgo. "If you don't, you suffer the harsh consequences!" The boy moved the other pastas to show that they were scared. Then he held up Slenderman.

"Never!" the boy yelled. "We will never be your slaves!" The girl laughed at this.

"Oh?" She said. "Well then, prepare to face my wrath!" She knocked Slenderman out of the boys arms pretending Zalgo had knocked him out. She then faced Zalgo towards the other pastas. "Do you see what happens when you mess with me? Now obey me or else you'll suffer worse!" The boy shook the others again. "NOW BOW DOWN TO YOUR RULER!!!" The boy stared at the girl. She turned to him. "Too much?" The boy nodded. "Sorry." She put Zalgo down and turned to the boy. "Wanna play something else?" The boy nodded again, smiling. Just as the girl opened her mouth to say something, the front door of the house opened and a male stood in the doorway. He kind of looked like a human version of Zalgo except shorter. Much shorter, since Zalgo is around ten or eleven feet tall (random height) and this male was around half his height. He had choppy red hair, red eyes, pale skin and he was dressed in red and black. I immediately recognized him.

"Children, time to come inside!" the male said, smiling. The girl and the boy nodded and began picking up the dolls.  The male standing in the doorway shook his head and chuckled. The children ran inside, giggling. As they ran inside, the male looked around, then turned around and closed the door.

_Dad...._

Everything around me suddenly shifted. It was as if what I was seeing now was in water and someone had ruined it by making the water ripple. The shifting abruptly ended and it was now nighttime. I shivered as a sudden gust of wind blew against me. I pulled the sweater tighter around me.

_**SNAP!** _

I looked around to see what had made the noise. I gasped as I saw Jeff emerge from the woods and run towards the house. He was then pulled back by a guy with a white mask and a yellow sweater. Jeff snapped something at him, but gained no response. Then a guy with a beige colored hoodie emerged from the woods and made his way over to the house. Jeff shouted some more, but was ignored by both guys. I followed the one with the beige hoodie inside the house.

I saw him walk into the room where the children were. They were both sound asleep. The little girl held a doll that looked like Jeff while the boy held a doll that looked like....like.... _I can't remember his name...._ The doll was the other guy that was usually with the other two.... _Toby, right?_ The guy gently picked up the two children and walked out of the room. The dolls dropped onto the floor and I saw the children cling onto the man. I followed him and then realized that the male from earlier was no where to be seen. He was probably sleeping, but you'd think he'd have some sort of alarm or something, right?

The guy walked outside and towards Jeff and the other guy. Jeff growled. "Let me go!" he hissed. The guy with the white mask simply threw him over his shoulder and they began walking into the forest. "You assholes! I will kill you for this! Wait until-"

"Quiet Jeff," the guy with the white mask said. "You don't want to end up waking the children." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he mumbled. "Just get us back to Slender's fast, got it?" The guys began running in a direction. Just as I was about to follow them, everything shifted once more and as it stopped, I saw the guy with the grayish-brownish sweater standing in the doorway, waiting for them.

"What took you?" he asked. Jeff let out a growl and the guy chuckled. "Oh, I see." He moved over to let the other two in. I ran inside with them and followed them as the door shut behind the other guy. I gasped as I noticed that this was Slender's Mansion. They walked into what I assumed to be the living room to see Slender there, waiting with arms crossed.

"I see you have retrieved the children," he said as the guy with the white mask put Jeff down.  "Good work." They all nodded. "Now we must get to work." Everything shifted once more. I saw the little boy wake up and was about to scream when the guy with the grayish-brownish sweater hushed him. There was a sudden flash of lightening and the little boy gasped. I saw Slender walk over to the boy and kneel down in front of him.

"Hello Ron," he said quietly. I froze. _Wait, what? But..._ "Listen buddy. We're not going to hurt you. We just want to save you from any harm that'll come your way, ok?" Little me stared at him and slowly nodded. I saw the girl next to him wake up. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She then stared at Slenderman. She scooted closer to little me and hugged him. "Hello Amy." _Wait...This makes no sense...How-_ "After we're done here, you won't ever see your real parents again. That's a good thing, right?" The kids slowly nodded. "Good." Slender continued talking to them but I didn't pay much attention. I was lost in my own thoughts. _What does this mean? I don't remember any of this..._ Slender suddenly got up and walked somewhere else taking Jeff and the two other guys with him. I then saw that the guy with the grayish-brownish sweater remained. He turned to the kids, who looked up at him.

"Hey," he said, kneeling down. "My name's Toby." _Yeah, I was right!_  Little me and little Amy said nothing. Toby suddenly held up a gold key. I gasped. _No way....My gold key!_ Toby handed the key to me and I tried to put it in my mouth. Toby chuckled and took the key away from me. "No, it doesn't go into your mouth!" Amy grabbed the key and started poking me with it. I slapped her hand away and grabbed the key. I then placed it in my pants pocket and turned back to Toby. Suddenly Slender walked back into the room and grabbed the both of us. Toby stared at him in confusion. "What are you-"

"The decision has been made," he said to him, his voice booming. "We're going to kill them." Toby gasped and the children started trembling in fear.

"Wha-?! Kill them?! Why?!" he asked. Slender said nothing, but instead walked towards the basement, slamming the door behind him. I gasped as I heard agonizing screams. I ran towards the door only to have everything around me disappear and I was suddenly outside again, this time in the pouring rain. Someone ran past me, and I saw it was Toby. I saw he held me and Amy close to his chest and I was wearing his sweater. My eyes widened. _The sweater!_ I looked down to see that I was wearing the exact same sweater. More people ran past me, all of them yelling.

"Toby!"

"Bring the kids back!"

"Dude, stop running man!"

"The kids have the key!"

Toby couldn't hear them in this rain. I ran after Toby along with the other pastas. I saw Toby was trying to take them back home when he tripped, causing the kids to fall out of his arms. A tentacle wrapped around his foot and he was thrown into the air. "Run!" he yelled. The kids ran. The pastas surrounded Toby.

"The children have the key!" Slender yelled.

"And?" Toby asked him.

"That was the key to ensure our safety, Toby!" Jeff snarled. Toby's eyes widened.

"You told me it was for the basement!" he shouted at Jeff. Everyone turned to Jeff. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh" was all that came out of his mouth before they started chasing him. I decided I would chase the kids. I ran after them, seeing they left footprints. I saw them collapse at the edge of the woods. They started sobbing and they eventually fell asleep. Then an elderly woman passed by. She gasped.

"Oh no," she whispered. "Poor children." She suddenly narrowed her eyes as she felt Toby's sweater. "Oh, I see." She got her phone out and called someone. "Yes, hello? I found two children abandoned near the edge of the woods and I don't know if they're alright." There was silence as the woman scowled at me. She said something, but I couldn't hear her. Then she hung up the phone and picked both of us up. There was footsteps and I saw my dad along with a woman now.

"Our babies!" the woman cried. The elderly woman stared at them. Then, in a blink of an eye, there was a police car parked across from the woods. A police man and woman exited the car and walked towards us.

"Well, looks like it's you two," the police man growled. " _Again._ " The woman was about to say something when the male covered her mouth. The police officers began asking questions and I suddenly heard the woman yell,"No! You can't! You can't put my children up for adoption!" _Your children?_ I took a good look at the women that stood beside my dad and she looked nothing like my other mom. _Unless...._  The police officers took me and Amy away and the elderly woman walked off. The mom was left there, crying. My dad did nothing. _What? Why? Why just stand there and do nothing?!_

"Hey, maybe it's for the best," he said to what I presume was my mom. She looked up at him. "They were after them anyways. Besides, one of them will remember. I just know it."  He started walking off and my mom was left to do nothing but follow him back home.

My vision grew blurry once more and when it cleared, I could see Tails Doll cowering in the corner while Sonic.exe was staring at me with wide eyes. Zalgo's face was expressionless. So many things were going through my mind, my head head began to pound.

I sat up and blinked. _Were all of those memories true? No, they can't be! But...._ I turned to Zalgo.

"S-So," I started. "Y-You're-"

 **"̡̧̟̬̒̄͗̇Y̧͚͎̫̿͗̀͒o̢̰͈̓̑̀̋͜ư̥͍̝͔͐̓̚r̥͓̂̈́̄̕ͅͅ ̹̲͔͆̆̀͗͜f̡̖̝͚̄̄͠͝á͖͔͎̪̔͑̚t̟̗͍̯̏͗̊̕h̼̙̟̘̅́̉̓ȇ̙̥̖̜͛̉̔ṟ̰̬̥̈́̀͂͘?̧̟͖̃̓̔͘ͅ ̡̲̰͚̓́̌̕Ÿ̥̬̩̠́̌͊͝e̢̟̰̻̐̍̎̈́s̛̰̟̙̗͊̀͠.̮̤͕̝̿͐̈̈́"̞̳͕̯̂͒͆̕** he said, reaching over to stroke my cheek. I looked up in his eyes to see guilt. **"̨͙̹̞̿̅̆͠Į̡͚̟̉̄͌͐ ̗̲̩̹̊͊͂͛ẅ̨͓̻̰́̀̒͝i̛̗̲̙̬̔͊̈́s͉̳̱͑̅̈̕ͅh̖̘͚̠͒̓̓̒ ̡̘͍̟͊̾̃̓i̢̥̥̯͌̇͠͝ṱ̟͍̗̈́̆̒͐ ̛͎̳͚͙̃͑͆ḏ̡̥̩̋͋͆̈́ȉ̢̹͙̌́̋͜d̳̣̟̉̀̈̃͜n̘̪͍͇̒̋͌̚'̼̬̩͔̆̄̏͛t̰̖̲͔͒̐͋̚ ̢͔̹̠̿̋͊̕h̨̛̞̥̙́̈́̚a̧͚̯͔͒̈́͐͠v̤̞̤̮͆͗̀́e̻̟̰̒̾̅͠ͅ ̠̣̱̦̌̎̋̈́t̢̧̛̗͈̋̎̈o̧̫̺̞̐̃̈́̈ ̧̜͎͌͋̈́̍ͅb͇̭̫̠͐͐̀̿ȅ̝̤͉̒̔̀ͅ ̱͖̟̲̎̅̐͝t̡̫͓̫͌̐̓̂h̢̛͈͎̳͒̇̏ị̡̧̡̒̕̕͠s̡̛̞̪̺̆̍͝ ͖̺̪̪̍̎̉͘w̠̱̙̒̎͛͝ͅa͎͔̺̲̒̎͠͝ỳ̧̬͓̙̓̄̚ ̜̬͖̳̇̾́͝Ŗ̛̞̩͑́̈́͜ǫ̱̘̍̅̒͌ͅṉ̜̙̒̃̃͝ͅ.͓͔̱̬̈́́̆͠.̬̠͓͈̈́͌̿͒.̰̳̯̖̋͆͛̔"͉̞̙͚̉̐͋̀**

I looked away and I could feel tears in my eyes again. I opened my mouth to say something when I was interrupted by a loud crash. Everyone turned to the direction of the crash and then I screamed.


	21. The Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this chapter. Yay! I'm sorry I had you guys wait this long, I had never intended for all of the distractions with school and personal life to get in the way with this. (0~0) I'm sorry if the chapter seems rushed or if the ending isn't good, I was having some trouble while making this chapter. Anyway, enough with the rambling, you can go ahead and read on.

"So, how do we get there exactly?!" Amy asked Laughing Jack.

"By portal," he answered while sucking on a lollipop.

"And you didn't reveal this earlier because...?"

"I already told you. It wasn't the right moment."

"And you know this how exactly?" Laughing Jack shrugged. "What do you mean by that?!"

"You know, you ask too many questions." Laughing Jack threw the lollipop away and sighed. It had been nearly an hour after Zalgo had taken Ron and they were still at the mansion, bickering. Laughing Jack had clearly gotten annoyed by Amy's constant questioning and began to wonder why and how Ron put up with her. Honestly, now he knows how it feels to be in everyone else's shoes....

Amy glared at him. She suddenly slammed him against the wall. He was taken by surprise, but he didn't seem to flinch. He simply stared at her, frowning. "Ok, you listen here you little shit," Amy growled. Everyone gasped and Laughing Jack raised an eyebrow. "You either lead me to Ron right now or I rip that swirly fucking nose of yours off of your face and stab you with it repeatedly until no one can recognize you."

"That doesn't sound like it would work," he stated. Amy punched him. He coughed up some black liquid, presumably his blood, and turned to look at Amy. "Ok, ok. Let me go and I'll open up the damn portal." Amy immediately released him from her grip and stepped aside. Jack wiped his mouth on his sleeve and touched the wall with his hand. He then whispered something and stepped away from the wall. Suddenly, the mansion shook violently.

Before anyone could say anything, the shaking stopped and everyone saw a large opening in the wall. They couldn't see anything on the other side of it, just red. Everyone exchanged glances. "Well, I can see why you waited to open up that portal," Amy said quietly. Laughing Jack rolled his eyes.

"Alright, listen closely now," he said quietly. "If you want Ron back in one piece, then we must have the element of surprise here, do you understand?" Everyone nodded. "Ok, good. Now, wait here. I have to make sure the coast is clear and if it is-"

"Wait," Amy interrupted. "How is that supposed to work?!"

"Will you let me finish?!" he growled. Amy flinched before nodding. "As I was saying, I need to make sure the coast is clear. If I don't return for more than fifteen minutes, that means the coast is clear. If I return before fifteen minutes, it means we'll have to wait longer."

"Ok..." Amy said, rubbing her chin. It didn't make much sense to anyone, but they had nothing to lose at this point other than Ron so they might as well take the chance. Laughing Jack took a deep breath and walked through the portal. He went through and everyone was left to count the minutes.

 

**\--------------------**

I walked through the portal. Normally, it would've burned my skin to the point where it could probably melt it right off, but for some reason it didn't. As my feet hit the ground, I heard voices. I looked around the dark room, but saw no one. _Ok, the least I've got is fifteen minutes,_ I thought. _Let's hope I won't have to go back yet._

I walked out and started going through every room, checking where Zalgo might be. I started remembering my past times there. I didn't want to remember, but a wave of nostalgia had just washed over me without it being welcome. I shuddered, knowing I was no longer welcome here. I honestly didn't want to risk my life for the kid, but it seems as though it depends on him living so that I still have it.

The voices got louder as I continued walking into every room. I couldn't hear what they were saying, though. They spoke in loud whispers that were inaudible. I suddenly heard a scream. I ran towards the sudden sound and found a door to one room slightly open. I looked in and saw Tails doll in the corner of the room and Zalgo and Sonic.exe standing above Ron. Sonic seemed to be horrified, but Zalgo was expressionless. I saw Ron gasping for air, as if someone was choking him but there was no one. He suddenly stopped and turned to Zalgo and Sonic.

 _Shit, I'd better leave now before the kid sees me._ I was about to walk away when I heard a crash from behind me. Everyone's heads snapped to my direction and Ron screamed. I have no idea what he saw, but it mustn't have been good. Zalgo snapped his fingers and Tails ran towards me. I turned around and started running. I then saw the culprits. _They just couldn't fucking wait, could they?!_ It was Amy. She had gone through the portal, along with Jeff, Toby, Masky, and Hoodie. They were on the ground and their weapons were on the ground.

I ran towards them and yelled,"You idiots!" They immediately got up and started running back to the portal.

"Hey!" I heard Tails yell. "Get back here you fucking clown!" I ran faster, or tried to, considering that the five people in front of me were _slow._ I knew we wouldn't make it back to the portal in time for all of us to get back. I stopped in my tracks and turned around. I saw Tails grin as he ran towards me. I clenched my fists and glared at him. As he lunged at me, I slapped him, making sure my claws tore his fur as I did. He fell to the floor and looked up at me, glaring. I had made some deep cuts alright. Four diagonal long slashes were visible on his face. Blood oozed from them and went down his face. He growled. "You asshole!" He lunged at me again and I caught him midair and slammed him into the ground. I started laughing hysterically and stared down at him to see his eyes widen in fear. I simply took out some of the candy I used to kill people. I grinned and held one up for him to see. His eyes widened even more and he closed his mouth. I pried open his mouth, popped one in and closed his mouth. He let out a strangled scream. I got up and watched as his mouth started to foam. I laughed once more and began running back towards the room.

"Laughing Jack!" I heard Jeff yell. I stopped and turned around to see _everyone else_ had gone through the portal. I groaned and continued running towards the room. _Why does no one listen to me?!_ As I neared the door, I heard Ron scream again and Zalgo yell, **"Ŝ̡̥̤̈́̒o̧̬̤̓̃̇n̢̢͍͒̀̈́î̬̰̗̇́c̢̛̭̈́̉͜,̨͕̝̉̉̕ ̨̙̮̃̚̕ŷ̲̲̣̅͘o͇͖͇͛̑̓ū̲͓͖̓̾ ̛͓̺̼̋̿į̰̜̈́͛̽d̲̫̯̈́̑̈́i̛̫̮̹̓͝o͔̼̘̿̂͠t͇̝̘̉͐̕!̧̯͚̿̔̚ Y͍͚̹͛͗̐ŏ̢͓̥́́u̘̺̇̓̉ͅ'̡̩̎̂́ͅŕ̦͈̟̈́͛ě̡̨̻̐͝ ̢̬̘͗͛̈́ẖ̼̮͒̽̋u̞̻̙͛̉̄r̡̹̬̆̎͝t̛̯͔̜͊̉ì̭͈̤͋͑ǹ͍̞̘̅͠ǧ͉̥̰̀͠ ̣̬̳̔́̈́ḧ̻̱̣́̓̽i̛̯̟̠̋͊m̭̱͇̂̊͝!̼͈̼̊̕͠ "**

I stopped by the door and looked in. Sonic held Ron in his arms and Ron's skin was _black._ His eyes were turning red and he seemed to be crying but it was impossible to tell. _What the hell is happening to him?!_ I bit my lip as I heard everyone approach me. I stood back a bit and took a deep breath. If this was blown, it would be the end for everyone. I had to get the timing right...

I heard another scream from Ron and I ran in. Zalgo's head snapped in my direction. His eyes grew wide and he turned to Sonic. **"T͚̣͉͛̍͝a͈̪̥̐̃̏k̩̼̃͘͝ͅe̢̙̼̍̆̓ ͚͔̈̈̾͜ḧ̹̥̗́́̎ḭ̮̰́̒̍m̡͕͉̋̄̚ ̫̥̐̄͆ͅa̖͖̙̎̅̈ẁ͉̙͙̑͝a͇̠̪͑̆͝ỳ̢̱̳͐̕ ̳͕̬͆͊̓f̛͉̰͚͊̅r̘̳̍̆̊͜ȯ̟͙̼͛̌m̛̠͓̈͌͜ ͖̬͖͊̀̕h͕̙̼͑̓̇e͚̗̋̌͐͜ŗ̭̲̎͒̌é̫̌̽͜ͅ!̣̣̘̓̀̿"** he yelled. **"A̗͕̺̽͆̈́ň̢̠͔̆̿ḏ͉̣̊̑͋ ̻̲͈̔͊̿m̹͓͚̋͊̕ä̠̲̫́̾̑k̖̠̫̀͌̑e͔̦̋̓̑ͅ ̯͍̻̌̀̍s̤̳͇̈́̀͝u̧̞̅̐̽ͅr͎̳͖̄̈́͊e̢̢̹͂̀̓ ̧͓̺̓̓͒h̹̦̭̃̓̆ẻ̛͙̲̮͛ ̡͕̗̐̾̃d̛̝̖͓͗͋ö̠̰́̄͒͜ẹ̡̡̏̈́̀š̭͈̆͘͜n̦͖̱͗̈́̾'̧̨̝̾́̅t̛͉͈̲͒͊ ̨̲̥̾̈́̑d̺͉̮̃̑̿í̖̗̓̚͜e͇̞̫͗̆̏!̛̪̝̹̐͝"** Sonic nodded and ran towards the dungeons. Zalgo turned to me, scowling. **"L̻͙̬͛̎̔a͇͖̠̒̐̚u̝̺̱̽́͝ǵ͇̳̘̊̕ḧ̨̯͑̑͜i̡͎̪͌͑͒n͓̙͍̉̈́̍g̡̠͚̾̇̒ ̡̜͕͐͗̐J̨̦̥̅̌̌a͎̜̪̽̀͝ç͇̈́͛̌ͅk͎̱̖͐͐͛.͇̠̬̀͗͝ ̤͈̽̍̂ͅH̫̩̾́͗͜o͔̩̼̅́̚ẅ̠̱̮́̓̕ ̖̻̺̆̄̂n̫̹̈́̊͜͝i̘͉͇͌̄̂c̦̤̪̆͊͝ȩ͍̖̓̃̂ ͕̻͚̈́̋̓ṭ͔͈̌͌̐ó̯̮̕͜͝ ̖͈̞͒̇̄s̭̺̫̽́̓ė̩̖͈̔̕è̛̩̹̭̈ ̭̭̩̈́́̏y̢͓͕̒̒̕o͕͔̺͛̏͠u̞͎̦̐̉͝.͎̫̬̄̃̅"** He glanced at the others and an eerie silence ensued. **"Ĭ̲͈̥͒̕ ̢͈̖̐̎̊ş̺̠͊̋̇ẽ̖͚͋̿ͅe̻͎̣̓̃̾ ̨͈̳͛̑͒y̢̠̬͐̒̚o̧̞͕͋͆̚ų͎̿̂̑͜'̤͇̖̔͆̍v̭̯͓̀̊̚e͓̣͇͊̀̈́ ̧͖̯̄̿̀b̪͇̤̍̌͘r̛̰̔̓͜ͅo͍͉̬̍̍̑u̫̤͔͂̀̈́g̣̲͛͋̅͜h̗͍͚̐̾͊ṫ̢̧̗̅͘ ͉͖̘̌͊͑f̨̘͉̏͌͂ŕ̪̖̪̋͂i̬͇̿̒̚͜ḛ͕̩̊̓͌n͉̣̮̉̀͘d̲̳̦͌̈̈́s͙̪̪̆͐̓.͈̪͖̓͋̑.̛̟̫̘̑͘.͖̭̞͐͂͝ "** He glared at Slenderman.

"Zalgo," he said, a hint of annoyance in his tone. Zalgo grinned.

 **"Ō̻̣͇̽̈́h̟͉͔͑̽͘,̣͍̬̇̉͠ ̨͕̻͗͐̔h͚̼̫̏͗͒e̢̖̣̋̕͝ĺ̯̖͑͋ͅl͉̜̲̉̏͝o͇̮̠̐̇̊ ͈͈̘̎̏̚S̛͕̣̓̀ͅl͎̰̯̑͗̐e̬̱̒͗̏͜n̡͈̜͆͗́d̯̦̱̏̚͝e̡͚̞̽̇̈́r̡͔̮̀̂͠.̭͓̗̽̊̉ ̹̣̻̃̾͑W̟̦͓͋̽̾h̨̝̯̓͊̎ä̳̙̗́̓͝t̢̘͛͐̍͜ ̗͇̼͆̀͘b̹͙̟̎͊̓r̫̳͔͐͐̐i̢̘̣̿̒̕ṅ̻͍̻̆̽g̡̝̘͂͌̚s̛͇̲̱͌̕ ̧̪̤̔̋̀ẙ̹̥̯̾̾o̺̠͐̆̎ͅu͖̼͈͋́̒ ͖̯͖̍̓͌ḩ̧̪̾̽̊ḙ̛̱̯̔̾r̜̱̂̅̌͜e͙̬͔̓̋̚?͇̗̗̇͗̃"** he asked.

"The child," he said quietly. Zalgo's grin turned into a frown. "We've come for the child Zalgo. Give him to us and there will be no lasting consequences."

 **"Ÿ̱͉̭́̏͗o͔͓̺̓̋̕ȕ̜̥͇͂̅'̪͖̘̇͒͘r̯̩̯̿͊͠è̛͕̝̋͜ ̤̫̭̍͋͑ȧ̦̩̲͘͝ŝ̢̢͎̀̋ķ͓̻̎͠͠i̱̖̱͆̑͠n͙̖̥̋͆̎g̟͎̪͆̏͗ ̢͈̟͛͑͊f̦̳̠̑̒̈́o̻̖̘̒͛̈́ŗ̨̗́̿̆ ̪̞͔̎̽̚ṡ̨͈͍̅̄o̤͎̗̍͋̋m̞͓̗͐̃̎e͉̦̩̐̆͠t̛̤̩̱̾͘h̡̺̠̃̍͘ī̥͇̝̉͝n̨̮͎̎̋̈g̫͚͈̈́̿̾ ͉͕̹̔͌̀t̫̖̰̒̉̈h͈̙̠͗̑͆a̖̤͚̓͂̎t̨͕̮̿̓̔ ̲̼̻̎̉̽c̙̳̼̊̂͂a̛͕̞͖̿̎n̜̦̯̑̉̓'̳͇̱́͛͑t̫͔̙̔̈̾ ̡̧̻̈̔̂b̖̝̔͋̔͜ȅ̢̲͙͗̄ ̛̰̼̯̍̽d̯̥̻͐͋̋o̡͚͋͂́ͅn̢̹͇̉͌͒ḙ͙̗͆̀͘.̥͙̰̔̎̏"** Zalgo told us. **"T̜̗̼̈͐͠h͔͐̿͜͠ͅė͈͈̘̓͌ ̲̬͈͆̐̓k̹̝͎̊͂̕i̙͉̍̃͜͝d̰̭̪͌̾͠ ̗̺̺͌̈́̇i̺̰͕͂͛̎s̻̙͖̀̈̕ ̡̪̞̒́̍m̲̤͎̊̀́ḭ̧̝̿̀̿ñ͈̪̪̌͠e̜̠͔̓͛͝.̭̫̺̓̈͘ ̗̩͈͊͊͠Y̨͕̞̎̍͛o̞̪̱͌̓͠ù͍̰̝̅̔ ̠͇̘̅̒̋c̦̤͔̋̈́͘a̟̭̼̐̃̂n̬̬͙̈́̀̐'̞͉͐̾̋ͅṭ̛̜̗̓̊ ̰̹̖̏̋̚h̨̯͉̆͑̄a͖̯͉̋͒̎v̥̦͙̉̓̔e̲͈̪̋̽̉ ̗̮̫̔́͌ḩ̯̺͆̓̚i̭̦̳͑͋̾m̢̜̱͐̽̊,͇̞̙̽͐͘ ̦̺̻̌̌̿ȅ̪̺̈́̆͜v͙͔͙̂̊͝ḙ̦̩͗̍͂n͓̲̝͂̈́̀ ̨̗̹͗̍͛į̟͕̐̾̕f̙̥͎̓͌̚ ̹͚̳́̉͘ỳ̤̯̩̔̓ȍ̡̺͂̏͜ụ̳̰͆̄̿ ̳̩̘͂́͝f̗̗̩̍̅͐i̬̘͑͋̔ͅǵ̫̟͔̓̍h̯͎̖̃͐̚t̺̻͎̾͐̅ ̫͎̆́͜͝f͔̬͖̽͌̔o̳͍̪̎̐͛r̡͍̼̒̾͆ ̧̮̰͐̒̈́h̢̭̠̓̐̀ỉ̹̪̬̓͛m̺̜͖͑̕͠.͚̤̂̈̚͜"** Amy growled at this.

"You asshole!" she cried. As she was about to charge at him, Slenderman wrapped a tentacle around her and held her back. He then covered her mouth to prevent her from saying anything else. Zalgo stared at her as if he was trying to figure something out.

 **"Ä͚̮̻́̈̊n̡̙̜̈́̏̕d̢͍̞͐̓̕ ̦̻͕̈́̈͘w̭̤̐̈́̿͜ȟ̬͉͓̉̔ë̡͔̱́̅͌r̺͓̙̆̀̆ḛ̥͎́̓̇ ̨̹̒̔͊ͅi͈̲͚̎̽̄s̛̮̻̦̅̉ ̳̠̱͒̕̕T̼̯͖̒͌̾ȁ̤͍̘̈́̿i̫̫̻͋̕̚l͇̫̬̒̕͝s̪̫̘͒̑̍ ̤̲̜̈̓̒D͙̮̱͐̋̇ǫ̤͖́͌͠l͓̺̣̍̃̈́l̬͈̀́͂͜?̨̰̺͌͂̕"** he asked. I chuckled.

"I may or may not have taken care of him," I said, smirking. He muttered something under his breath and suddenly the walls of the room started melting. Everyone huddled together.

 **"Ị̡̯̿̉͐f̹̱̻̈́̍͒ ̧̺͙̈̌͊i̠̲͊̂͑͜t̤̘͓̃́͐'̫͓̇͜͠͠s̛̼͍̪̉̕ ̧̲͎́̀́ả͍̲̞̒̏ ̻͓͎̋̔̆b̠͕̱͐̽͘a͇̙̘͋̀͊t̝̠̺̿̔̿t̞͓͎͋̈̕ḽ̨̬͑̈́͘e̮͍̔̍͊͜ ̡̛͔͒̈ͅy̥̤͈̿́͝ó͈̗́͊͜ǔ͕̖̪̐͘ ̜̼̼̿͐̃w̞̯̠͊̎͗a̡̡͖͌͝͠n̪̺͓̑͒́t̘̰͍̃̈́̄,̠̬͙̅̃̈́ ̡̤̺̑̐̄t̛͓̮͊́͜ḣ̡̛̠̲͠ȇ̡̥͔͆̇n̨͓̗̋̏̾ ͇͓̜̌́̕a̲̲̗̽́̈́ ̨̜͉́̄̎b͔̳͕̅͒̐a͚̗͚̓̔̓t̢̘͂́̿͜t̢͎̉̚̚ͅl̨̰̙̏̓̋ḕ͚̖̟̋ ̥̯͕̋̄́ẏ̬̳̹̏̈ọ̠̑̒͘͜u̱̔̀͜͠ͅ ͓̳̃̓̚͜ẁ̱̗͎̎̒í͔̻̥̓̾l̩͔͈̀̌̚ľ̡͔͇̌͘ ̞̗̉́͜͝g̫̥̱̈́͋̇è̪̮͍̇̕t͙̭͇̄̐̚.̧̳͙̓͗͆"** he snarled. Everyone gasped.

"This is our last chance," I heard Slenderman say.  _All or nothing,_ I thought as I stared at Zalgo. I knew everyone else was thinking the same thing.

 

**\--------------------**

 

I didn't know what was happening. My skin turned black and and it felt like my skin was being melted off after Zalgo had said something. I don't even know what he said, but I'm assuming it was some sort of curse or something along those lines. Sonic held me as I cried out in pain. This was as painful as my soul reentering my body.

I let out another agonizing scream and Sonic set me down gently. "Ron?" he asked. I whimpered in response. He watched me in fear. "Ron, I'm so sorry! I swear it'll be over in a few more minutes! Just hang in there!" More tears streamed down my face and it felt like I was going to die at that very moment. Suddenly, time seemed to slow down. The noise died down, everything grew blurry and it seemed as though everything had stopped. I started screaming in the immense pain that shot through my body. It seemed as though it had been multiplied by one hundred or something along those lines. It felt like something was trying to escape my body but my skin kept it inside. It hurt to breathe, blink, hear. Hell, my own heart pumping blood felt like it was killing me.

I suddenly noticed that the walls seemed to be melting. Or they were becoming blood, it was hard to tell. I could barely hear what Sonic was telling me, he was nearly muted off completely. My movements were excruciatingly slow. It was like I was in tar or something. Something splashed against my skin, hurting me even more as it evaporated off of my skin. I yelled out in pain again and I could feel Sonic run towards me. The second I felt his fur brush against my skin, I felt like I was being burned alive. It was like he shot a volt of electricity into my body, worsening the pain and state I was already in.

Suddenly, the burning pain went away and the feeling of needles being pressed against my skin was now present. The feeling was present near my forehead. I looked around to see that the walls were in fact melting away. I turned to Sonic, who seemed just as surprised as me. He then gasped and pointed to my forehead. My hands slowly reached up to touch my forehead. I didn't know what I expected, really, but, horns were just truly unexpected and it completely took me by surprise.

"I have horns?!" I asked. Sonic nodded. I felt them. They were really rough, indicating they were probably out of scales or something, I don't know. I slowly stood up and immediately felt taller. I looked down to see I had grown two feet taller than how I was originally. "Uh-"

"Well, now it's obvious you're the son of a demon," Sonic said. I stared at him. I was _still_ getting used to that idea and it seemed as though my brain was refusing to accept it. I would have to accept it eventually, though. I looked up to see the room had no ceiling. It was just an infinite amount of wall on all four sides. I turned back to sonic to see him cowering in the corner.

"You...scared?" I asked him. He nodded. I looked at myself. My skin had fully turned black, I was about six or seven feet tall now, and was now fully a demon. That would've sounded awesome if it weren't for what I've gone through. "So, what-"

"Ron, we need to start  _now_!" Sonic groaned. "If we don't we won't have enough time! Your friends will be gone, Zalgo would have gotten the key and-" I stared at him, eyes wide. "Look, we have a battle to fight." I nodded and looked around. "Alright Ron. We have to take down Zalgo. Everyone else is here, so they're basically a distraction. This would be your chance to overthrow him."

"Wait, what?!" I said. "Sonic, that isn't possible! I am  _half of his height_ , dammit! And what do you mean everyone's here? That makes-"

"Ron, listen to me!" he yelled. "Follow my lead, will you?!" I nodded. We walked over to the door and looked out. I saw what Sonic had meant when he said that everyone was here. He literally meant that all of the pastas were here.  _Oh no! Why's Amy here?!_ I noticed Zalgo fuming. Flames were surrounding him and he seemed to have somehow grown taller. I nervously sighed and turned to Sonic. "Ok, Zalgo has a weak spot and that weak spot is on his neck. So basically, what I'm gonna do is hit him on the neck as many times as possible, got it?"

"Then what will I be doing exactly?" I asked him. He smirked.

"Apparently, he has a kid," he said. I rolled my eyes. _NO, really?_  "And I never knew he wanted to be a parental figure." I raised an eyebrow. "Parents protect their kids, right?" I nodded. _Most do,_ I thought.  _Hell, he did. He protected me for the longest time and yet he's a demon._ "Well, I think you can piece it together now."

"So, basically, you want me to help you but act like I'm trying to stop you so that you end up injuring me which will catch Zalgo's attention giving the pastas an advantage and hit him?" I asked. He blinked.

"You know, I had something different in mind, but that sounds a lot better," he said. I was about to ask what he had in mind when I heard a scream.

I looked to see Amy nearly get snatched up by Zalgo. Sonic ran out and towards Zalgo. I bit my lip and waited. Sonic somehow jumped from the wall onto his neck and clung on. Everyone gasped and Zalgo tried to get him off. This was the pastas' chance. They lunged at him and started hitting, slicing, kicking, biting, whatever they could do to try to weaken him. It only seemed to make him gain more strength as he shook off the pastas. I ran out and jumped as Sonic was thrown into my direction. I ended up grabbing him and threw him at Zalgo. Zalgo turned just in time to catch Sonic, but I ended up falling on top of him and he ended up falling over. I fell off and I landed with a _thud_ onto the ground. I was about to get up when something landed on me. I groaned and looked to see Sonic had landed on my back. I ended up kicking him off and into some direction which landed him right back into Zalgo's arms.

"What is that?!" I heard Amy yell. I stood up and looked at the pastas. They looked scared and I guess they had a right to be, considering they didn't even recognize me.

 **"Ş̮̠͓͖̉͂̏̌͛O̠̹̠̤̺͋̄͊̂͘N͈̗̼̜̳̔̂͌͘̕I̘͈͓͍̰̽́͊̒͝Ċ̨̰̰̘̹̾͂̊͝.̧̖̤͔̀̽̅̉̽͜Ę̛͎̯̺̯́̀̈́̚X̮͍̤͍̉̍͂̇͜͝E͔̪̞̗͔̾̀̃̌͐!͖̭̜̟̳̃̀̐͂̑ ̘̪̞̲̹̎̈́̍̔͘Ÿ̻̤͚̬̣́͐̀̇̊O̡̥̱̝̞̐́̃͑̚U̧͓͈̬̺̅̈͒͛̈́ ͇̩̝͔̫̑̅̈́̌͆Ȉ̖̜̜̜̭̊̈́̇͝D̬̰̱̠̬́͛̀̃̆Î̥͔̺̟̯̄͌͑͒O͙̟̣̩̦̽̒͌̀̿T̢̲͍̤̼̓̾̃̽̇!̢̧̛͈̙̹̈́̅̀̈́ "** I heard Zalgo yell as Sonic was thrown back into my direction. I was about to catch Sonic when I realized that this would be another opportunity to give the pastas a chance. I pretended to act like I was in pain and look up right when Sonic smacked me in my face. I fell back and I heard Zalgo gasp. **"N͙̹̯͚̹̆̒͊̽̑Ǫ̡͕͈̖̑͊̿̔͐!̛͎̳̤̟̼̈́́́͂"**

"Yes!" I heard Laughing Jack yell. I looked up to see Laughing Jack jump right at Zalgo face. Zalgo looked just in time though and he smacked Lj back to the ground. Everyone continued hurting him in the best way they could, but it was pretty much hopeless. I stood up and Sonic sat up, rubbing his head.

"Kid, I get that you're trying to help them and so am I, but did you really have to kick me to him?!" he snarled. I stared at him and his glare changed into a frightened one. I picked him up and aimed at Zalgo once more. "No!" I threw him again and he ended up hitting Zalgo....but in one of the worst places. Everyone got off of Zalgo as he howled in pain. I ran at him and jumped onto him. Surprisingly, I ended up tackling him to the floor. Zalgo didn't have any time to respond as I ended up doing whatever I could to put him in pain, which included a lot of hitting and scratching. Sonic jumped off as I kicked him in the exact spot where Sonic had landed on him. He responded to this, though, and threw me off of him. I ended up slamming into the wall and everyone froze.

An immense silence ensued. I didn't dare to open my eyes. I could probably ruin the chance if I do. I suddenly heard what sounded like a yell and a loud _slam_ as someone fell to the floor. I slowly opened my eyes to see the pastas had somehow tackled him. I got up and realized I was thrown back near the room I emerged from. I grabbed two of the scythes and ran out to see Zalgo, not surprisingly, knock everyone off. I threw one of the scythes at him the way of a boomerang, which surprisingly worked. It circled around his neck and cut him. Black blood oozed from him and he immediately covered his neck. I caught it and continued throwing both scythes. I don't know how, but I ended up slicing up his skin more than ten times.

Blood began oozing from him at a rapid rate and I just kept going. I wasn't sure why though....It was as if something else had taken control of me and now it wouldn't stop until the deed was done. Zalgo hissed and turned to me. He then grabbed me by my throat and slammed me against the wall again. I stared at him with wide eyes and I could see a hint of fear in his eyes. It was soon replaced with anger and he growled. **"W͙̯̬̬̋̊̓͋h̖͈͈̰̀̎͛̓y̡̭̭͍̔́͂̽?̨̲͎͍͒̂̓͆!͖̥̜͛͑͂̃ͅ"** he asked. He continued to glare at me when his gaze softened. **"M̭̼̺̝̃̽̒̈́y̧̠̳͆͂̊̕͜ ͔̜̠̓͊̾̂͜ő̢̠̺̳̽͊͝w̡̱̮͒͌̓͜͝n̛̞͓͎̦̉̿̅ ̣͖̖͛̇̇͝ͅs̥̺̝̥͂̒̔͝ó̭͉̰̯͗̍̕n͙͕̰̦̓̐͐͘ ͙̯̠̼͐̾͒͝a̦͉̗͈̔̐̆͐ġ̟͖̩̹̋̾͝ä̰̗̘̟́͒́́î̤̼̜̖̒̑̚ņ͓̳̈́̆͂͝ͅs̡̺̥̗̽͗́̄ṭ̬̫͋́͑̾͜ ̛̖̩̼͊̍͠ͅm̝̤̩͇̑͋̔̏ḙ̝̣̻̉̂̔͒?̧̟͕͓̃͋̃̚"** I said nothing. Then again, I couldn't.

"Son?!" I heard Slenderman yell. At this point I knew everyone's eyes were on us. I stared at him and he seemed to be on the verge of tears when suddenly a pair of arms brought down a hatchet upon his head. Zalgo screamed and dropped me. He began stumbling backwards and he ended up falling. All of the pastas surrounded him and I noticed Toby crawl away from Zalgo as quickly as he could.  _Go figure._

I stood up and I saw Amy stare at me. There was a look in her eyes that I couldn't really place. Fear? Anger? Sadness? I couldn't be sure. I heard a shriek come from Zalgo. I turned my attention back to him. Slender was wrapping his tendrils around Zalgo's neck, chocking him slowly, while Splendorman, Offenderman, and Trenderman held his arms and legs down. The pastas stabbed him with their weapons and Zalgo laid defenseless. Or did he? He didn't seem to be struggling. In fact, he had a smirk on his face.  _Wait...._

Zalgo suddenly yelled, causing the entire room to shake. Suddenly, everyone was thrown against the wall and were held in place. They squirmed, but it looked like they were being held to it against their will. Zalgo slowly stood up and I saw more blood pour. If he hadn't been a demon, he would've been dead by now. He looked at me with sad eyes. **"D̖̰̹̮͊͐̋͆ö̤̭̩̜́̈́̈̽n̡̩̗͖͒̏͘͠'̹̱̦̥͗̀́͛t̢̮̜̟̓̄̈̾ ̧͙͚̂̓͛́ͅt͕̱̝̰͊̒̍̒ę̥̝̪̏̐̾̇l̨͖͔̈͑̿͌͜ļ͍͉͓̎̇̓̈ ̣͓͙͖̅͛̂̚m̻̯̥̼͗͑́̌ë̡̱̭́̌́̄͜ ̝̯͇͓̈́̊̈̒i̝̹̱̍́̅͘ͅt̖̱̙̝̒̆̔͒ ̟̦̟̫̐̏͗͝m̨̗̭̘̄͋̆̎ư̛͚̟̹̠̌̉s̠̼̳̗̋̃͘̕t̢̳͖̣̄̾̉̄ ̨̛͈̯͕̈́̈́̽c̢̛̱̰̟̈́̀͠ȍ̺̤̙͖͆̋̒m̧̹͖̭͗̈̋͝e̪̹̳̣̋̀̉͊ ̛͓̬̙͕̆̌̕t̩͕͔͉̓̔̓͝ǫ͕͇̮̾̑̿̌ ̛͙̥̼͇̎͘̕t̜̥͕̠͗̅̈͋ḣ̙̺̮̜̀͛̆ĩ̧̫͉̮̆̑̕ŝ̬͇̗̭̀͆͝.͉͇̖́̈́͊́ͅ.̛̠̖͖͕̊̽͝.̥̬͚͖̽̽̍̾"** he said, sending me a pleading look. I took a step back, unsure if I truly dared to do such a thing. I picked up the two scythes that I had dropped and continued to stare at him. He clenched his fists and I gripped the scythes.  _I must,_ I thought. _Hell, you even said it yourself dad. You didn't want it to be this way, but it has to._  Zalgo closed his eyes and hung his head. **"Ḥ̤͖̻͗͂̅͝ó̧̫̳̇̅͒͜ẃ͍̟̻̬̈̔͑ ̢͔͖̻̐͊̍̽s̭̗̭͕̊̍͒̑ã̛̬͖͖͍̂̕d̛̤̹̯͓̔̚͠.̪̜̻͓̉͂̊͝ ̧̫̳̳͆͆̃̾A͓̞̘̍̿̌͜͝n̟̤̞̞̅̀̏̕d̦̻̫͎̓̑̈́̏ ̱͖̙͋̇͆͝ͅt̲̜͙̟̐̏̅̕o̼̺͔̊̓̎͊͜ ̧͉̦͎͋̈͋̚t̝̝̮͔̋͆̄͘ḧ̟̩͍͈̆͒̓ḭ̛̺͈͍̈́̎͘n͇̬̘̅̉͗̾͜k͎̗͕̪̍̆̑̚ ̲̟͕̭̒̊̒̿t̙̝̦͓̅̈́̅̇ḧ̡̤̪͕́͑̀̏â̢̺̯͕̈͆͐ţ̡̥̣̎́̏͋ ͉̺̞͖͐̂̾͛I̡͎͙͓͒̏̋̕ ̭̬̥̩͊̚͘͝ḁ̛̪̰̟̆̂͝c̡̙̗̱̔͌͗̿t̜̯̟͋̈́̑̅͜ư̢̧̧͕̊̐͑a̱̳̘̩̓̓̐̈́l̼̥̱̪̈́̀̌̚l̨̲̃̇̃͑ͅͅÿ̰̰̘͕́̓́̚ ͕͔͇͙̾̐͋̏t̖̠̦͈̿̎́͝r͍̙̲̮͑́̾͘i͖̗̘̯͊̇̿͝ȩ͍͈̫̓̆͑̃ḍ̭̘̌̂͒̕ͅ ̺̹͈̟̍͊͗̈t̢̺͔͙́̔̌̑o͉̺͎̞̍͆̒̌.̧̫͖̱̋̈́̓͘.̠̬͙̦̀̓̓͌.̘̝̭̲͒̉̏́.̥͚̯͔̒̄̑̕"** He grew quiet and looked back up at me, his eyes flaming. **"F̭̝͙̆͆̅̐ͅḯ̥͖̞̠̍͑̽n̢̻̠̪͗̂̈́̕e̛̪͓̥̤̍̄̿.̼̼̤̜̐͐̈́̎ ̢̛̗̘̭̇̐̕İ͙͈̰͔̍́͝f̢̹̼̲͒́̾̕ ̡̛͖͕̰͆͛̋ì̱̝̭͙̾͝͠ṭ̛̟͇̤͂̓̇ ͙̪͕̐͌̐̾͜m̢̛͓̳̐͑̿͜ū̧̝͔̇͛̇͜s̛̭͖̼͚̐̈̏ẗ̻̗͙̺̓͋̚ ̻͙̜͕͆̿͋͝b̡̛̹̟̙̿̾̈́e̗̬͔̙͐̊̉͠ ͍͕͉̙̈́͐̍̇t̡̩̥̓̆̋͋͜ḥ͍̞̝̇̋̃̒å̜̳̱̊̀͋ͅṭ̬͓̻̎̃̓͐ ̨̧̜̉̿̓̀͜ẘ̢͖̼̓̃̎͜ạ̧̜͇̃͊̎͝y̝̝̦̣̐͗̽̃,̩̪̙̩̋̓͘͝ ̧̼̞͔͛̅̈́̕t̩͕̣͙͊̑̽͝h̖͕͉̮̀͒̋̿ȩ̥͔̩̌̌͑̃n̛̼̤̪̲̅̽͒ ̙̻̣̀̂͘͘ͅi̪͕͕̣̓̋͊̔ṱ̟̬̩́̎̿͘ ͖̜͆͗͛̈́ͅͅś̜͙̜̍̌͝ͅh̹̻̳̺͆͗̊̕ã̟̘̘͇̔̿̾l̡̦̻̠̓̃̓̊l͈̻͇̊̑̔̋͜.̧̲̟͙̅̽͒͌"** I nodded and readied my scythes.

There was an uneasy silence before Zalgo lunged at me, bearing claws. I quickly dodged the blow and sliced his chest. _Did_ _I grow taller?_ I wasn't sure, but Zalgo hissed and clawed at my face. I tried dodging once more, but that didn't work out too well. Blood oozed from the claw marks but I didn't care at the moment. I cut him again, and again, more blood oozing from each wound I created. Zalgo hissed and swiped at me. I felt a tingling sensation on my chest. I glanced down to see claw marks. I wasn't amused and neither was he. I looked up at him and punched his face.  _Yup, I definitely grew taller._ I started kicking him and hitting him and he dodged some of them, but I ended up landing a few hits on him. Zalgo suddenly grabbed me by the arm and slammed me down onto the floor. I groaned and looked up. Our eyes immediately locked and I could see the regret in his eyes. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to fight me, but it seemed like neither of us had a choice. I growled and punched him again. He stepped back, but didn't fall. I got up and immediately started slashing away with the two scythes. Zalgo hissed and growled, clawing at me every time I landed a hit. So much blood was oozing out of him that we were standing in a _foot_ of his blood.

I continued slicing as he continued clawing and hitting. I made more marks on his skin yet it seemed as though he was refusing to give up. Something dripped down my face and I realized that I was crying. My tears were now mixing in with the blood, making it a burgundy color. Zalgo stopped and I could see his eyes tearing up. I now began thinking of the situation I had gotten myself into. In the beginning I never believed in them. They were just stories that Amy would tell me just to scare me, nothing more. My step dad leaves suddenly, but he left a sign of love behind. The incident happened, hurling me into their world. Memories that I didn't even know I start to come back. This all causes me to see my dad again, yet I find out he's a  _demon_ and that he's my  _biological dad_ and now I'm  _fighting_ to what I presume is to the  _death_ with him. All this because these pastas were in trouble for some small mistake that had been done and Amy and I were a part of it. All they needed was a key to return everything to normal and they were depending on _me_ to have it yet I didn't. Now it's up to me to _kill_ the person who was making their life miserable but made my life better. I felt so torn and I couldn't stand it anymore. I let out a yell and swung the scythe, lodging it into Zalgo's chest. His eyes widened and he froze. More tears streamed down my cheek and I could see fear in his eyes.

"I-I'm so s-sorry," I whispered as I dragged the scythe down his chest. He let out an agonizing scream and blood squirted out, bathing me in it. He clutched the scythe and pulled it out, then swung it at me. I blocked him with the other scythe and we started using the scythes as swords. I could hardly see where I was swinging though, because of how hard I was crying, so he ended up landing a few hits on me. Blood oozed out from the cuts and added onto the now rising blood and tears. It was now up to our thighs and I wasn't sure how I hadn't passed out yet from all of the blood loss. We continued to swing at each other until he ended up knocking the scythe out of my hands. He swung and I blocked it with my arms, getting another cut in the process. I kicked the scythe out of his hands and it fly up into the air. I kicked him in the chest and he was knocked down again. I grabbed the scythe from out of the air and pointed it at his neck. His breathing was now hitched and I saw a tear roll down his cheek.

 **"͖̩̪̐̐͝D̼̖̈͌͠ͅ-̣̟̍̉̐ͅD̡̤̩̓̒̑o̱̮͔͐͑͝ ̢̘͙̓͂̿î̻͔͓̀̾t̗̱̝́̓̿.̮͖͛͊̐͜.̨̞̊́̍͜.̨̪̤̀̍͠"̘̟̝͂̓̋** he said, his voice now thin.  **"̨̡͓̂͂̐I̦͚͉̔̎̌-̣̬͍̎̆̚Í̢̹̖̿̚'̝͎̊͊͜͝d͖̬̪̓̊͐ ̢̡̙̋̐̓r̮͍̞̾̃̎a̯͚̟͊́̎t͓͈̝͆̈̍h̟̝͎̓͆̚e̜̱̯̽̃͛r͎̻̯̋̆̕ ̢͖̹͑̿̓ỳ̯̱͎̋͋o̞̗̘͒͗̓u͈̘̙͂͛̉ ̤͚͚̽̿̕ṭ̲̻̔̎̄-̟̳͙̉̃͝t̨̺͕̔̌͝h͔̳͋͜͝͝a̜̲͛̎̾͜n̺̜̍͐̕ͅ ̬̖̤͌̐̓a͍̪͗̓͛ͅn̛̗̱͈̏͒y͇̞̟̒͒́ǫ̨̞̽̎͘ṉ̡͑̍͆͜e̙̟̼̓̽̽ ̜̺̜̾̈́̓ȩ̠̦́̌͠ḻ̢̪̀̔͌s͚̪̳̓͆̑e̘̜͒̽̍ͅ.̘͔̖̂̈́̓.̩̟̱͆͛̎.̛̝͇͆̎ͅ"̡͈͍̐͊͠** I lost it. The blood splashed as I broke down onto my knees, sobbing. I couldn't do it, I didn't have the guts to. It seemed cliched but it was true. I couldn't kill him. He was my  _dad for fuck's sake._ Zalgo struggled to sit up and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he placed that hand on my cheek. He was crying himself. **"̛̖̫̦́̃İ̡͕͎͛͘-̦͙̼̎͛̚I̧̟̬͆̂̎t͎͕͔̐̀͑'̯͇̩͗͗̽s̭̥̳̎̍̈ ͚̯̇́̍ͅḟ̛̝̙̜̓i̛̲̹̤̒̀n̜͍̟̉͊͠ȇ͕̩͔̂͌ ̣̣̯̃̿͘Ṛ̤̎̄̔ͅ-̖̰̻̄̂͘R̡̯͙͗̑́ö̼̙̓̚͜n̮͔̙̍̓͆.̫̰̠̆̌̒.̙̘̫̋̚͝.̦͖͇͒̄͒.̡̳̜̀̆̾r͕͕͙̉͂̍-̛̥̰̣̓̈́r̪̼͖͒̒́e̙̝͚̋̔͐a̲͔̫͒͘͝l̺̠̦̆͛̓l̙̦͍͋̀̕y̥̬͖̿̍͠.̮͓̺̽͛͝.̳͔̭̀͘͝.̙͕̱̓̐̈́.̗͍̩͂̍͝"̺̰̖̈͆̀** I shook my head.

"No, it isn't  _fine_!" I yelled. "Nothing is fine anymore! Hasn't been for several years!" I looked away and cried harder, my body now trembling. Zalgo let out a shaky breath and forced me to look at him.

 **"̤̱̟͐̽͝L̠̬̘̎̎̕i̧͓͙͐̏̉s̡̭̞͋̈́̍t̫̤̝̒̆̾ȩ͉͇͐̇̚n͕̪̒̍̀ͅ ̢̲̱̀̐̈́t̨̖̙͒̓͗ö̲̤̩́͊̚ ̻̙̻̓̍͆m̛̼͍͓͒̍ȅ͚̣̩͛͌ ͚̻͓̃̽̾R̛̹̟̗̽̀o̫̟̊̈́͜ṅ͕̹̜̈̽,̡͚̿̈́̓ͅ"̦̘͑͆͘͜** he said, more tears streaming down his cheeks.  **"̞̹̑͂͂͜I̛̼͉̺̅̄ ̫̹͙̀̿̏k̠̮̗̈̒͗n͇̺̳̆̈́̚o͍̰͔̍̅͝w͎͖̥̌͛̀ ̤̯̘̍̓͝í͙͚̬̇̃t̢̖͐̕͝ͅ'͕̭͍̀̄͠ș̖̻̏̅̒ ̮̖͔͒̈́̒b̢͉̣̈̒͌ȩ̱͉͆̋͐e̺̤͎̋̽͐n̻͖̯̏̕͝ ͕̲̣̄̅͌ä̦̭͉͆͝ ̪̳̟͌̀̎w̺͙̗̎̊͆h̟̳̱̀̄͝i̦̱̬̔̅͐l̥̖͓̐̈͝ȇ̜̫͉̽̚,̧̨̪͐̌̂ ̛̫̫̹͋̎a̢͚̳̍̇͐ ͚̲̹̔̔͗ _ļ̨̭̅͛͘ȯ̫̱̗̌͝n̡͎̱̈͋́ĝ̘͉͚̍͝_ ͍̥͍̇̑̍ẘ̪̼̲̐̂ḫ̡͓͑͌͠ì̙̪̠̍̍l͉̬̪̃͒̉ȇ̜̺̦͊̇ ̙͒̂̕͜ͅa̹͓͐̉͋͜n̝͖̹̆̓͆d̺̠̖̃̂̿ ̧̞͇̃̉̆Ḯ̧̯̞͌̍ ̙̲̼̄̄̚h̢̹̳̀͊͑ả̘̫͓͗͆d̡͓͕͑̇͗ ͕̗̟̄̆̋n̞̱̮͌͋͝ë͚͈̩̔̀v̼͖̐̓̾͜ė̤̫̙̌̂r̨̥̱̈́̊̽ ̱̟͇̃̅̈́i͙̠͊̏́͜n̢̥̯͋̎̽t̲͉̼̀͐͠e̲̺̻̎̋͝ñ̠̰͎̃̋d̻͈̲̊̂͌e̯̪̩͂͐̊d̤̜͓̆̉̓ ̢͎͇͒̇͛t̘̗̝̑̈́̓h̗̋̎͜͠ͅǎ̡͙̬̀̀ẗ̰̯̘͒̓,̳̲̟̉̓̈ ̩̖̪̀̽͑o̟̪͍̿̒͘k͎̺̪̓̅̽?̺͉͈̅͆̏ ̮͙̮͂̍͒B̧̫̖̀̎̚ṵ̼̬̈́͛͠ṭ̺̗̀̾͌ ̧̲̲̔̀͂Ỉ̺͓̳͗̕ ̣̹͉͒̄̕c̞͎̤͂́͗o͖̳͙͋́̑u̡͚̤̓̑̓l͓͖̻̎͠͠d̢̖̤̉̌͌n͓̹͙̏̑͋'̢̲̟̄̀̍ẗ̟̠͍́͊͘ ͓̟͈̆̅̏ḣ̭̘̟̇͘a̹̱̤̿͆͠v̛͈̮̫͌̚e͍̩̬͑͋͝ ̨̡̖̂̽̑ỹ͔̖͓͌̿ò̺͇͙̀̓u̧̝̪̔̎̇ ̼̫̪̀͐̕k͙͔̃̃̆ͅn̯͕͈͂̃̈o̮͙͙̊̇͊ẘ̡͔̤͐͑į̺̬̈́̍̿ň͓̯͚̃͘g̱̝͂̇̋͜ ̦̳̘́̈͋ä̟̮̭́͛̏b͙̗̘̈́̿͂o̘̞͎͆͠͝u̹͖͂͂̔͜ť͉͉̃͊ͅ ̪̘̤̈́̌̏t͔̲̓̅͋͜h̻̭̮̎̊͘i̱̟̻̔̊̂s̫͖̻̋̈́̓,͔̖̼̐̎̈ ̭͖̗̐̊̍o̭̟͂̍̔͜r̘̟̈́̐̋ͅ ͈̯͚̆̂͠e̢̧͋̅͛ͅl̢̟̲̇͒͠ş̡̰͑̒̃e̼̖͎̕͝͠ ̢̧̯̽̓͝I̗̣͒̎̀͜ ̡̺͎̀̈́͒c̹̙̱̑̿͘o͎͖͕̿̊̾u̝̝̅͋͜͠ḽ̡̞̄̈́͝d̞̦͓̈́̾̎'͕̣͖̓̅́v̝̞̩̊́͠e̟͖͎̍̉̃ ͚̘̜̈́̈̕l̡̗̟͑̊̇o̩͔̖̽̐̀s̡̬͈͌̄̏ţ̲͉̈̓̀ ̭̫̠͌́͠y͇̙̠̓̽́ö̩͓̳́͆̉ừ͕͇͇̒ ̭̳̠̿͌͒á͙̤̙̏̈́n̘̹̬͒̄͒d͙̙̘́́̆-̛̞̙͕͊̾"̢̦͇͌́͘**

"You're still going to lose me!" I screamed. "Hell, now it's going to be _me_ losing _you_! _Again_!" Zalgo growled and I stayed quiet.

 **"̮̺̘̉͊͆S̥͚͆͛͗ͅo̲͔̬͆̈́̚n̳̙̮̆͊͝,͙̹̫͒̅͝ ̱̥̭̄͂̀t̢͍͌̄́͜r̰̞̺͛̉͝u̢̜͑̊͝ͅs̗͈̟͋̆̕ṭ̢̱̾̈́̒ ̨̟͉̇͝͠m̡̘̪̄̈́̚ĕ̛̬̰̰̍ ̖̬̖͐̔͝ȍ͈̮͍́͑ṅ̖͍́̀͜ ̛͈͍̻͐̿t̨̬̠͒̏̃h͈͇̀͑͘͜i̩̬͇̐̂̿s̡͓̘̎̈́̑ ̯̝͕̊̓͝ổ͔͔̈́ͅn̨̟̳̄̆̌ë̦̦̩́͌̓.͖̲͕̇̃̏ ̦̩͕̀̚͝P̰͕͉̂̽̌l̩̱͐̅̎͜e̳̹͕̐̈͝a̩͙̯͐̎̏s̢̙̠̿͠͝ě͖̼̅͗͜.̠͍͙̽̆͠ ̛̺̝͙̌́D̡̛̩̯̎͒ǫ͙͓̓͌͠ ̟̘̝̈́̈̕t̢͔͍́͋́h̛̤̬̬͂̔í̖͚̬̈́̂ṣ̩̦̀́̈́ ̩͔̾͐̚͜a͍͚̞̾̕͘ñ̡͔̦̐̋d̠̙͍̈́̑͒ ̟̠̣̒͂͝e̙̙͖̒̉̐v͙̼̝̏̈́͋e̪͈͗̉̿ͅr̢͎̝͗̎̚y̢̭͎̑̎̍t̤̼͈̐͒̑ḩ̝͓́̐͘į̮͍͛̀͆n̼͕̫̅͗̈g̼̱͖̉̆͠ ̖͙̼͒̏̿ŕ͈̰̩̈́̆e̢̟̤͊̈́͛t̜̥̙̾̊͘u͖̺̝͌̆͝r̠̰̭̃̔̚n̨̬͔͐̄͛s̡̬͉̏̀̽ ͙̯̋̃́͜b̳͎̗͌̎͝a͓̟͈̅͘͝c͖̳͙̓̏̉ḳ̰̫̈́̑̚ ̨̟̹̇͌̃t͕͎̯̎̚̕ō̖͇̦̆̾ ̧̬̱̈̍́n͕̞̟̔͝͝o̥͉̦̓̿̚r̬̹̽͜͝͠m̛̝̗̿͒ͅá͈̟͍̀̔l͓̮̟̓͆̑.̹͖͋͗̀͜"̹̖̳̂͋̅** he insisted.

"What do you mean by  _normal_?!" I asked him. "What is normality for you?!"

 **"̟̫̓̀̋ͅN̄̅̚͜ͅͅo̭͇̲̒̐̚r̢͈̆̐̒ͅm̨̌̐̉͜ͅå̲̜͙̉̆l͙̠̟̉͗̄ ̖̣̱̾̆͠â̼̭͓͆͑s̲̫̦̿͌͠ ̟̫́̓̈́͜i̺͓̩͑́̅ǹ̨̟͉͛͝ ̮͖̝̀̓̈n̡̗̪͋̂̚o̡̼̮͋̿͠ņ͎̜̊͛̀e̡̞͕̋͋͊ ̩̆͋̾ͅͅȯ̻͔̟̈́̓f̢̫̈͋̚͜ ̰̠̹̐̏̋t͚̳̹̔͛̍h̢͇̭͒́̓ī͕͖̍̚ͅs̡̩̠̐͋̔ ̛͇͇̺̈́̏w͍̟̱̿͒̈ī̘̼̹̇͒ḽ̹̜̓͊̄l̤͈͖͗́̈ ̫̮̆͌͜͝ḧ̛͓̱̗́͠a̲͉͚̓̐̍v̮̜͎̄͌͌è̛͖̗̻͊ ̼͉͉̑̓̓e̹̼̗̍̄̂v̢̲̫̈́͂̾ë̙̮̝́̎̕r̢̛̜͈̾̍ ̩̟̦̿̌͌h̼̹̺͗̆̽a͚͓͖͋̀́p̘͙̰̉͐̓p͖̣̗̍͆̽ę͎̤́̓̔n͉͚̞͆̓͑e̢̛͔̘̾̄d̡͕͉͊͗͝.̟͈̲̓̑̈́ ̪̞̤̎̃͝Y̞͙̞̒̏̀ọ̞̩̈́̋͂ü̡͚͎̂̐ ̛̘̖͙̃͋c̰̭͕̽͑͘ò̧̞̱̆̋u̩͉̲̿̐͝l̮̤̼̉̉̕d̢̗̗͌̆͝ ̞̣͙̋̋͋h̗̜̱̿̃̔a̮̗̻͊͗̋v͍͕̣̒̽͝e͇̭̳̓̿̓ ͚̜̟̇́̚y͓̼̝͋͆̂ọ̡̦̔̓͝ṷ̧͔̋̑̿r͉͔͖̈́̚͘ ̡̤̫͒͋͒n̼͎̗̐͌̒ő̟̯̜̏͛r̞̥͔͒̑̑m̧̭̰̈͂̎a͉̪̐̽̄͜l̩͕͈̉̔̌ ̖͉̀̊͆ͅl̳͙͎̎̽̄į̛͍͍̓͠f̧̽̄̕ͅͅë̢͎͈́̏ ̟̭̭̍̊͐a̪̼̥͌̈́͝ġ͍̰̗̽̓á͓̹̬̓̉i̲̹͂̕͝ͅn̮̯̥̊̈́̈.̘̖̆́̇ͅ"̢̝͇̄̅̇** he said.

"With you?" I asked. "Or without?" He said nothing. I saw the uneasiness in his eyes and I knew that he didn't have the answer to that. I gripped the scythe and wiped my eyes. "Fine. It leaves me no other choice anyway..." He nodded. "Just know that I'll miss you and that I won't forget about you..." He smiled softly and nodded once more. I looked down at the blood that surrounded us and let out a strangled cry. I then swung the scythe and heard the sound of skin tearing. I was bathed in blood once more and the blood splashed as my father's body fell into it. I dropped the scythe and I heard voices surround me. I let out one last cry before feeling the blood surround me. My chest grew tight and I thrashed until I blacked out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was it! \\(^w^)/ Again, I'm sorry that it took so long! And I'm sorry if the ending wasn't as good as you thought it would've been. This isn't the end, there are a few more chapters left, so be on the lookout for that. I'll try and update it as soon as I can, ok? (0w0)


	22. This is it, right?

So this is it, right? You probably think I'm crazy after reading this and you probably don't believe me even though I said you would. I mean like I said before, _I_ wouldn't believe something like this since I never believed in creepypastas, so I doubt _you_ would. Regardless you still listened to my story, so that must count for something, right?

At the moment I lay outside in my backyard, staring up at the sky, waiting. I wasn't sure what I was waiting for, but I knew I was waiting for something.

It's been a couple of months since I had killed my dad. I remember it all clearly and all of the events that happened afterward. I'm the only one who remembers, though, besides Slenderman, of course. Slenderman erased everyone's memories a couple of days after but I was given the choice. I refused. Why? I would lose too much if my memory were erased. And it's not like it mattered if I was the only one who remembered. No one else would understand anyway.

I close my eyes and play the events out in my head. I had passed out and shrunk down to normal size. Everyone had been released from Zalgo's trance and had fallen into the blood. Luckily, Slenderman had grabbed everyone before they could drown. He then brought us back to the mansion where he took the key from me and returned me to my human state. Amy and I would stay at the mansion for a few days for my recovery, and then Slender would wipe everyone's memories before we left. Then, everything would turn back to normal since the key was in Slenderman's hands.

I heard the door open. I open my eyes and sit up. Amy stood in the doorway, a small smile on her face. _Well, I didn't think she'd come by this early to visit,_ I thought as I got up and walked over to her, flashing a smile. We hugged and walked inside. I was kinda glad Slender insisted on erasing her memory. If he hadn't, Amy wouldn't be my friend. She'd be too scared that I'd end up killing her or something. We sat down on the couch and I turned on the tv. As our cartoons began, the doorbell rang. I got up and made my way to the door. _Is this what I've been waiting for?_ I thought to myself as I opened the door.

A tall guy with choppy reddish-brownish hair and brown eyes look down at me. He smiled and opened his arms out. I jumped into them and he chuckled and carried me inside. Amy gasped and ran over to him as well, hugging him. He chuckled again and plopped onto the couch. "James!" Amy said, grinning.

"Sup," James replied, smiling. Oh yeah, probably should explain how James is alive after I told you he had been dead for three years, huh? Well, I'm honestly not sure why or how, but James was brought back to life. No, I don't mean brought back from the dead, it was like he had never died at all. Not only that, but he ended up being my brother. It was odd, but I didn't mind. Of course, Amy doesn't know that she's my sister, but I'll end up telling her at some point, just not now.

Yeah, it seemed as though life got better and some things changed. Amy's still my friend, my mom's still my mom, James is back, the pastas and my dad are gone. All these months I've been telling myself that life returning back to normal would include him in the picture, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen. I'm slowly accepting it, but I know I still have a few more months to go before I can _fully_ accept it. I closed my eyes and I felt James wrap his arm around me reassuringly. I smiled slightly and opened my eyes again.

We watched tv for a while before my mom came home. She smiled and hugged each of us before going into the kitchen to make dinner. I offered to help this time since I needed to get my mind off of everything. She handed me some cucumbers and I began peeling them as my mom started making some chicken. Suddenly, I felt a surge of heat come from somewhere. I looked around. _My mom hadn't turned the stove on yet so it isn't that,_ I thought. _I'm pretty sure James and Amy aren't doing anything that could cause that much heat....._

"Ron, dear, step away from the window," I heard my mom say. "You're going to get a sunburn." I looked around again to see the sun shining through the window. _Oh,_ I thought as I stepped away. _False alarm then...._ My mom walked over to the window and closed it. She then kissed my forehead and walked towards the living room. I turned back to the cucumbers and continued peeling.

There was a knock on the door. I heard my mom walk over to answer it. _Who could it be?_ I thought. _Maybe it's one of the neighbors complaining about something either James, Amy, or I did._ Of course, we wouldn't have done anything, but it's always fun to see what they would come up with.

The surge of heat returned again. I stepped away from the window, but that only seemed to make the heat stronger. I walked over to the stove and turned it off. The heat lessened slightly, but it didn't fade away. I sighed and decided to ignore the heat as best I could until I could excuse myself when it became unbearable.

A hand was placed on my shoulder. Assuming it was James trying to play some sort of prank, I said,"Haha, very funny James. Run before I tell mom."

"James?" the voice asked. "I'm not James. Although, should I be worried?" I froze. I felt my heart nearly stop and my eyes widen and start to tear up. _No._ "Ron?" I felt arms hold me up. I hadn't even realized I had been falling, or that I had started trembling. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. "Ron, are you-" I immediately turned around and hugged them. I hugged them as tightly as I could, in fear of what could happen if I let go. I heard a chuckle and I was hoisted up into the air. I let out a shaky breath and I felt them pat my back. I held back the rest of my tears as best I could.

"I-I'm fine," I whispered. They let out a sigh of relief and hugged me tighter. I looked at them and smiled. "I'll be fine for a long time." They smiled.

"That's good," they said, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. I nodded.

 _Yeah,_ I thought. _It's good that everything's back to normal now._


End file.
